Unexpected Love
by Naley23Fan
Summary: Haley and Nathan unexpectedly fall in love one summer having being friends since they were born. What will happen when summers over and they are both going to separate colleges? Naley
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Love:

Based loosely off some of my other stories but things happen differently.

**Summary:**

The James' and the Scott's have been friends for years. They have beach houses next to each other each year for the entire summer. The kids met each other when they were babies. The James' are from Massachusetts and the Scott's are from Tree Hill. They have a beach house in North Carolina. The James' go down there in the summer because Mr & Mrs James' grew up there. Lydia and Jimmy James are high school friends with Karen and Keith Scott. The Scott's and the James' usually only see each other in the summer except a few exceptions. This story is mostly based on Haley but has a few other major characters. This summer Nathan and Haley fall for each other but they don't want a long distant relationship. What will they do?

**Characters:**

_**Haley James:**_ She is 17 years old and starting college in the fall. She plans on attending Harvard in the fall. Daughter of Lydia and Jimmy. She has an older brother, Lucas who she is very close with. She is very smart and tutors a few days after school. She is also a figure skater. She's been skating since she was 5 years old. (I know a little different from the show.) She has also been teaching skating for a couple years, she takes the summer off from teaching. She is best friends with Brooke and Peyton. Also good friends with Nathan. Has a cousin named Quinn that's the same age and grade as her.

_**Lucas James:**_He is 19 years old. He is going to be a sophomore in the fall at UNC. Son of Lydia and Jimmy. He has a younger sister named Haley, whom he is very close with. He used to play basketball but can't anymore because of his HCM. He is going to school to be a writer. He is best friends with Nathan, Mouth, and Skills. He has been dating Brooke for two years now. The long distance is hard on them but they work it out.

_**Brooke Scott:**_She 17 years old and starting college in the fall. She is going to UNC next year with Lucas. She is going for fashion. (I don't know if that's offered there but in this story it is lol) She is the daughter of Karen and Keith Scott. She has one brother, Nathan who she is close with. She is best friends with Haley and Millicent. She had been dating Lucas for two years.

_**Nathan Scott:**_He is 19 years old. He is going to be a sophomore at Duke University. He is a huge basketball star. He is the son of Karen and Keith. He has a younger sister named Brooke that he is close with. He is best friends with Lucas and Clay. He is also close with Haley. He is a major player and never had girlfriends.

_**Peyton Sawyer:**_She is 18 years old. Planning on attending a music school in Boston. She is also an ice skater just like Haley. She usually goes to visit Haley and everyone else for a little while in the summer.

**Chapter 1:**

Haley and her family just got off the plane in North Carolina. They took the first taxi they could and headed to the beach house.

_"You excited?" _Lucas asked nudging his sister.

_"Duh!" _Haley said rolling her eyes. Lucas chuckled._ "This is my favorite place in the world."_

_"Really?"_ Lucas said as he grinned_. "I thought it was the ice rink."_

_"Fine it's my second favorite."_ Haley said caving as she smiled looking out the window.

_"I can't wait to see the Scott's."_ Lydia said speaking up_. "A year is just too long."_

_"We need to start planning things in the winter to see each other_." Jimmy added. After a few more minutes of silence the car pulled up to their beach house. They quickly grabbed their things from the trunk of the cab. Lydia and Jimmy headed into the house immediately to settle in. Before Lucas and Haley made it in to the door Brooke came flying out the front door of her cabin.

_"Haley! Lucas!" _Brooke yelled from the door. She immediately ran to Haley knocking her down. Haley laughed as Brooke tackled her in a hug.

_"I missed you tutorgirl!" _Brooke said hugging her.

_"I missed you too Brookie." _Haley said as they both laughed. Brooke then jumped up and ran to Lucas jumping up and wrapper her legs around his waist as she kissed him. Haley just laughed.

_"Need some help?" _A voice asked. She grinned as she turned her head to look at Nathan. Nathan reached his hand down for her to take. She grabbed it pulling her up into a tight up and immediately into a hug.

_"Miss me?" _Haley teased as they hugged.

"_Maybe a little." _Nathan answered as they pulled away.

"_Just a little?" _Haley said narrowing her eyes at him jokingly as he smirked.

_"Not as much as you missed me_." Nathan teased.

_"You wish." _Haley said as she picked up her bags. Brooke and Lucas were watching then smiling.

_"She so wanted me_." Nathan said as Haley's jaw dropped as she smacked him in the chest.

_"Not a chance." _Haley teased. This is how they were with each other. They were constantly flirting all though it never crossed the line of friendship. _"For that you can take this bag_." Haley said sticking her tongue out at him handing him one of her bags.

"_Who knew she liked tongue_." Nathan said as he carried her bag in.

_"Dude, that's my sister!"_ Lucas said as they all laughed.

_"So..have you met your girlfriend?" _Nathan said bumping him. "_That's mine_." They both just laughed.

"_I'm so excited it's summer time!"_ Brooke squealed bouncing up the steps behind them. "_We need to all catch up!" _Brooke announced.

_"My room..five minutes?" _Haley offered.

_"You got it." _Brooke said pushing Lucas towards his room. Haley opened the familar door that was her room for two months out of the year. She loved that room even more than her room at home. Here she even had her own bathroom. Haley walked in dropping her bag as she flopped on the bed. Nathan followed behind her laying on the bed next to her.

"_Glad to be back?" _Nathan asked turning his head to look at her.

_"You have no idea."_ Haley said turning to look at him. Once they made eye contact they turned and looked at the ceiling. _"How are things with you?"_

_"Things are good." _Nathan answered.

_"How's Duke?" _Haley asked turned to look at him once again. Nathan just smiled.

_"It's great." _Nathan answered. Haley smirked.

"_I'm guessing that's because of basketball not academics." _Haley said with a smile as Nathan smirked.

_"You know me too well_." Nathan said as the door opened.

"_We're here."_ Brooke said popping down at the edge of the bed as Nathan and Haley sat up. Lucas took a seat on the bed once they moved. "_Now tutorgirl what's new with you?"_

_"Nothing really." _Haley answered shrugging.

"_Did you pick a college yet?" _Brooke asked excitedly.

_"I'm going to Harvard." _Haley answered.

_"I thought you always wanted to go to Stanford_?" Nathan asked. Haley shrugged.

_"I can't leave skating and teaching. I thought about it alot..." _Haley said trailing off. "_It's too important to me to leave it."_

_"Can't you do it at Stanford?" _Brooke asked.

_"I already have students..." _Haley said trailing off. "_I have everything here..this skating club has been my home since I was 5 even before."_Lydia was also a skating teacher and used to bring her to work with her too. Haley took a deep breath thinking about her decision all over again. She had thought alot about this and she wanted to stay close by to her home town.

_"I'm sure you'll love Harvard_." Lucas said trying to make her feel better. He knew it was a hard decision on her.

_"You just have to promise to come visit me at UNC." _Brooke said finally. Haley smiled.

"_Absolutely, I need to visit my favorite brother anyway." _Haley answered.

_"Well that will be a first."_ Lucas said teasing her.

_"Hey! I was really busy last year." _Haley defended. He had tried to get her to visit him last year but she just couldn't find the time. "I needed to work to become valedictorian."

"_You've been number one in the class since freshmen year!"_ Lucas reminded her.

_"I needed to stay number one_." Haley said smiling. School had always been important to her.

_"Anyway, any new boys?"_ Brooke asked. Haley groaned.

"_There was this one guy, Chris."_ Haley told them. "_He turned out to be an ass."_

_"Most guys are." _Brooke responded as Lucas jaw dropped as the others laughed. "_Except you baby."_ Brooke said kissing his cheek._ "What happened with him_?" Haley bit her lip.

_"He cheated on me_." Haley revealed. Nathan and Lucas' heads both snapped up to look at her.

_"What!?!"_ Lucas exclaimed._ "Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"That's why."_ Haley said looking at him pointedly. "_It wasn't a big deal. I didn't want to make it a huge deal. I handled it." _Brooke looked at her confused. "_I'm over it, I swear."_ Haley defended. She wanted out of this conversation. "So Nate, still a player?" Haley asked him jokingly.

_"I'm a ladies man what can I say." _Nathan answered confidently as Brooke and Haley scoffed.

_"In your dreams_." Haley teased.

_"No but I'm in yours."_ Nathan said wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "_Don't worry baby James I only have eyes for you." _Haley just laughed and shook her head.

_"Oh thank god!" _Haley said resting her head on his shoulder as she pretended to look at him dreamily. Lucas and Brooke laughed_. "Too bad I'm not a bimbo..that's your type right?" _Haley added.

_"Are you calling Bevin and your cousin a bimbo?" _Nathan said smirking. Bevin was a friend of theirs from down the beach that Nathan hooked up with.

_"I love Bevin but she is_." Brooke said as Haley laughed.

_"And we make no excuses for Taylor." _Lucas said shaking his head as they laughed.

_"Now that we are done talking about the slut." _Haley said sighing.

_"Haley_!" Brooke said laughing. Haley never came out and said that about Taylor before.

_"What? She is." _Haley said dismissively_. "Anyway, what's the plan for the night?" _Haley asked.

_"Welcome back party at Bevin's." _Brooke said clapping her hands together in excitement. _"You guys in?"_

_"I'll go." _Lucas said.

_"Yeah, I'm in."_ Nathan added. They all turned to look at Haley who still haven't answered.

"_Who exactly will be there?" _Haley asked.

_"Everyone." _Brooke answered.

"_I'm not sure_." Haley answered.

"_Come on Hales, we are all going.." _Lucas said. Nathan gave her shoulder a light squeeze.

_"Come on, it will be fun." _Nathan said looking over at her. Haley nodded slowly.

_"Yay!"_ Brooke squealed. "_That means we need to get ready. It starts at 8!"_ Brooke said jumping up.

"_Brooke we have 3 hours!" _Haley said laughed.

_"Then we have to go to my room now!" _Brooke exclaimed. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

_"Come in!" _Haley called.

_"Hi kids."_ Lydia said as she came in the room.

_"Mom!" _Brooke said going over to hug her. Brooke always called Lydia mom too.

_"Hey Brooke. How are you?" _Lydia said as she hugged her. Brooke was like a second daughter to her.

_"I'm good. How are you?" _Brooke asked.

"_Happy to be here and relax." _Lydia answered as Brooke smiled and nodded. _"Hi Nate."_

_"Hi Lydia." _Nathan said removing his arm from around Haley's shoulders as he got up to give Lydia a hug.

_"It's good to see everyone here again."_ Lydia said smiling. _"Anyway, we know you kids probably already have plans so Jimmy, Karen, Keith, and I are going out to dinner. Jimmy left money on the counter for you kids to order a pizza."_

_"Thank mom_." Lucas said as she made her way to the door.

_"Behave kids." _Lydia reminded as she went to leave.

_"We always do." _Nathan said as Lydia laughed opening the door.

"_Right.."_ Lydia said shaking her head laughing as she went out the door.

* * *

After they got pizza and ate Brooke dragged Haley to her beach house to get ready. After alot of fighting Haley finally let Brooke pick her outfit and do her hair and make up. Brooke picked out a short jean skirt with a yellow halter top that flowed out at the bottom for Haley to wear along with yellow flip flops. Haley also had her hair curled and Brooke did her makeup for her, it was a little heavier than usual but still looked good. Brooke had on a short jean skirt with a pink tube too. She had her hair down straight with a poff on top. She also had her make up done. Both girls looked good. Once they were completely finished they made their way downstairs.

_"Brooke, I don't know about this.." _Haley said glancing in the mirror in the hallway.

"_Hales, you look great." _Brooke said pulling her along.

_"I just think it's too much..why can't i just put shorts or something on." _Haley whined.

_"Because you look great and it's time to go." _Brooke said as she bounced down the stairs. "_Boys, we're ready!"_

_"Finally."_ Nathan sighed standing up along with Lucas who pulled Brooke to him.

_"You look gorgeous_." Lucas said pulling her into a kiss.

"_Why thank you boyfriend. You don't look so bad yourself."_ Brooke said kissing him again.

_"Get a room." _Nathan said pretending to gage_. "Where is Haley?"_

_"She's a little nervous about her outfit." _Brooke said shrugging.

_"You dressed her didn't you."_ Nathan said shaking his head laughing as he made his way to the stairs to see if Haley was coming.

_"Brooke, what did you do to my little sister?" _Lucas asked as Brooke grinned innocently.

_"She looks hot_." Brooke defended.

_"I don't want her to look hot!" _Lucas exclaimed.

_"Too late_." Brooke said.

_"Haley! Come on, let's go!" _Nathan called up the stairs. Haley took one last glance in the mirror as she bit her lip and slowly walked down the stairs. Nathan's jaw dropped when he saw her.

"_Do I look that bad?" _Haley asked nervously as she stopped in front of him. Nathan smirked and shook his head.

_"Baby James is all grown up_." Nathan said wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they turned to face Brooke and Lucas.

_"Change_." Lucas said firmly.

_"Excuse me?"_Haley asked slightly offended.

_"Lucas, she looks good."_ Brooke said nudging her boyfriend.

"_That shirts way to revealing!" _Lucas exclaimed. Brooke's jaw dropped.

_"That's my shirt." _Brooke said.

_"Yeah, but she's my baby sister." _Lucas said.

_"Luke, she's a year younger than you. It's not that big of an age difference. I think she looks great. Now let's go." _Nathan said pulling Haley with him.

_"Thanks."_ Haley whispered as they left followed by Brooke and Lucas.

* * *

They had now been at the party for about an hour. They were all catching up with some old friends at the party. A little while ago Lucas and Brooke disappeared which Haley knew would happen. Then soon after Nathan did too. Haley was talking to her friend Shelly. Shelly lived a couple beach houses away.

_"Have you picked a school for next year_?" Shelly asked.

_"I decided on Harvard."_ Haley answered. "_Did you pick yet?"_

_"I'm going to Harvard too." _Shelly told her.

_"That's great." _Haley said with a smile. "_How are things with your boyfriend? What's his name Eric_?" Haley asked.

_"Oh that was over right after last summer. We just didn't work out." _Shelly answered. _"Have you been seeing anyone since you stopped seeing Damien last summer?"_ Haley gulped.

_"One person but it didn't work out..Damien's not here is he?" _Haley asked.

_"I saw him earlier." _Shelly answered studying Haley carefully. "_Are you okay? You look a little pale."_

_"I'm fine."_ Haley said looking around. "_Do you know where Nathan went?"_

_"He was over with Rachel, they are probably upstairs by now." _Shelly said rolling her eyes. "I_ don't know why people invite you she's such a slut."_

_"Tell me about it_." Haley said making a disgusted face. _"I'm going to go find the bathroom, I'll find you later."_

_"Okay."_Shelly said as they both walked in separate directions. Haley was looking around to find either Nathan, Brooke, or Lucas. Finally she spotted Nathan making out with Rachel of course. She groaned to herself she wasn't about to interrupt that. She tried to weave her way through the crowd when someone grabbed her arm. She gasped as she spun around around to face the last person she wanted to see. Damien West.

_"Damien." _Haley said rolling her eyes.

_"Is that anyway to greet me?" _Damien asked smirking. "_Miss me?" _Damien said as he leaned in to kiss her. Haley turned her head in disgust.

_"Get off of me Damien."_ Haley said firmly as she pushed his arms off of her waist.

"_Come on stop playing hard to get_." Damien said kissing her neck.

"_Damien, let go." _Haley said in a shaky voice as she shoved him away. She quickly took off trying to get through the crowd.

_"Haley, wait!"_ Damien called behind her. She refused to look back until she felt someone grab her arm. She whipped around ready to hit him.

_"Shh it's just me."_ Nathan said pulling her to him as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Nathan looked up to see Damien.

"_Get lost West, or I will kick you ass." _Nathan said firmly.

_"I didn't do anything I was just talking to her_." Damien said smirking.

_"Just like last summer."_ Nathan said narrowing his eyes at him._ "Stay away from her or I swear I will kill you."_

_"Whatever." _Damien said rolling his eyes at Nathan before turning to look at Haley. _"When you lose the body guard call me."_ Haley scoffed as Damien walked away.

_"Are you okay?" _Nathan asked. Haley bit her lip and nodded.

"_How did you know he was bothering me?" _Haley asked.

_"I saw you guys over there." _Nathan answered_. "Why did you come find me if you knew he was here?"_

_"I was..you were busy." _Haley answered as someone cleared their throat behind her. She turned to come face to face with Rachel.

"_If your done could you get lost." _Rachel snapped. Haley rolled her eyes. "_Your kind of interrupting_."

_"Bitch." _Haley mumbled under her breath. "_I'm going home." _Haley said turning to Nathan.

_"Let me take you." _Nathan said immediately.

_"Excuse me?" _Rachel exclaimed. Haley could tell she was fuming. Haley just rolled her eyes.

_"You stay. I'll be fine_." Haley said as she started to walk away.

_"Hales-" _Nathan said but Rachel cut him off.

_"Let her go Natey."_ Rachel cooed from next to him as she wrapped her arms around him.

_"I'll be fine." _Haley told him firmly as she took off. Nathan could tell she wasn't okay.

_"Finally she left_." Rachel said pulling him closer.

"_Rachel get off." _Nathan said pushing her away._ "Haley is a good friend of mine, try not to be such a bitch."_ Nathan said before walking away.

* * *

Haley went home and quietly went up to her room closing the door behind her. She changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. As soon as she began to think the tears came to her eyes.

_**Flashback:**_

_Last year Haley was briefly seeing Damien West much to her friends disapproval. She was at the same party as this year. Haley had stupidly decided to drink. Usually she didn't but she let Damien talk her into it._

_"Hey baby." Damien said coming up behind her wrapping his arms around her._

_"Hi." Haley said as she turned to face him. Damien immediately pulled her into a kiss. After a while Haley pulled away._

_"Whoa slow down." Haley teased._

_"Come here." Damien said grabbing her hand pulling her down the hall._

_"Where are we going?" Haley giggled. Damien pulled her into a nearby room closing the door behind them. Damien grabbed her immediately and started kissing her. Before Haley knew what was happening she was on the bed with Damien on top of her. Haley snapped out of it when she felt him unbuttoning her pants. "Damien stop." Haley said grabbing his hands._

_"Why?" Damien said continuing to kiss her. "I know you want me just like I want you." Damien said trying to pull down her pants._

_"I'm not ready for this!" Haley said trying to shove him away. "Stop please!" Haley whimpered as tears began to fall._

_"Shut up." Damien commanded as he grabbed her hands and holding them above her head._

_"Get off of me!" Haley screamed. Damien continued to pull down her pants and kiss her all over. The tears spills out of her eyes as she continued screaming hoping someone would help. Just as her pants were off the door came flying open._

_"Get out." Damien groaned not bothering to look up at who he was talking to. Suddenly he found himself on the floor._

_"Your a dead man West." Nathan yelled as he punched him repeatedly. Haley had managed to pull herself together long enough to pull Nathan off of Damien._

_"Nathan, please stop." Haley cried clinging to his arm. She didn't want him getting hurt of in trouble. He looked at her and he broke instantly. "Please." She begged._

_"Get out of here West. And stay far away from Haley." Nathan warned as Damien scrambled to his feet and left. Nathan immediately gathered a sobbing Haley in his arms. "Shhh it's okay." He soothed stroking her hair back. "I'm here, it's okay."_

_"I w-w-was so s-s-scared." Haley stuttered out through her tears._

_"He didn't do anything right?" Nathan asked shakily._

_"No..y-you s-s-stopped him." Haley sobbed. "T-t-thank y-y-you."_

_"I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Nathan promised rocking her back and forth as she cried. Nathan didn't leave her side the rest of the night. Haley also made him promise not to tell anyone what happened. Nathan didn't want to keep it from Lucas and Brooke, he wanted Damien to pay for what he tried to do but he knew it was what Haley wanted._

**_End of Flashback._**

* * *

As Haley laid in her bed she let the tears fall. She barely heard the door open or notice anyone come in until she felt the bed dip down and two arms wrap around her waist. Haley jumped turning around.

_"You scared me."_ Haley breathed out when she saw Nathan.

_"Sorry, I needed to make sure you were okay. Then I saw you crying_." Nathan explained pulling her to him. She rest her head on his chest as she cried. _"He won't ever touch you again. I promise you that."_

_"Thank you." _Haley said lifting her head a little._ "You didn't need to come after me."_

_"I couldn't leave you all by yourself."_ Nathan said reaching a hand up to wipe some of the tears off her cheeks.

_"What about Rachel?" _Haley asked softly. "_She's going to be mad."_

_"I don't care if she's mad. Making sure your okay is more important." _Nathan told her softly. Haley just nodded.

_"Thank you."_ Haley whispered snuggling closer to him. He had always made her feel safe._ "Will you stay here?" _Haley asked softly. _"I just really don't want to be alone."_ Haley explained.

_"Yeah."_ Nathan answered rubbing her back soothingly.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know this is getting off to somewhat of a slow start but it will get better I promise. Tell me what you think so far...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Haley woke up the next morning and felt to arms wrapped around her waist. She then remembered Nathan coming over last night to check on her and smiled. He was always there when she needed him. She felt him stir from behind her and slowly turned around to face him.

_"Morning."_ He mumbled sleepily.

_"Good morning." _Haley whispered back.

_"Why are you up so early?" _Nathan mumbled keeping his eyes closed as he tightened his grip around her waist.

_"I dunno." _Haley answered. "_Thank you for staying with me last night.."_ Haley said as Nathan's eyes opened.

"_Don't worry about it Hales." _Nathan said as she nodded.

"_We should probably get up before my parents realize your here and your parents realize your gone."_ Haley whispered.

_"Your parents love me." _Nathan told her laughing slightly.

"_Yes but how much will they love you when they see you sleeping in their little girls bed?"_ Haley asked smiling.

_"Its not like we are doing anything_." Nathan said smirking. "_Unless of course you wanna change that.."_

_"Nathan!"_ Haley scolded quietly as she gently shoved his shoulder. He just laughed quietly at her. _"Now get up before my parents wake up and hear you." _Haley told him as he grinned evilly.

"_Hear what?" _He said smirking as he began to tickle her sides. "_This?" _Nathan asked as Haley laughed uncontrollably.

"_N-n-nathan s-st-op!"_ Haley stuttered out as she laughed. Suddenly her bedroom door swung opened.

_"What the--"_ Lucas started to say and stopped short as he was walking causing Brooke to slam into him from behind. Haley and Nathan both turned to look up him.

_"Lucas!"_ Brooke scolded looking around him to see Haley and Nathan. Nathan was currently on top of Haley with his hands on her waist from tickling her. She just raised her eyebrow questioningly as she smirked. "_What are you guys doing?"_

_"Nathan was just being mean." _Haley said pouting.

"_Did you sleep here?"_ Lucas asked still confused.

_"Yes..."_ Nathan answered climbing off Haley.

_"I had a bad night, he was just keeping me company."_ Haley told Lucas as she sat up. Brooke was still smiling as Lucas still looked confused. "_It's not like it's the first time he's slept over!"_ Haley defended.

_"It's the first time he's slept in your bed." _Brooke said teasingly as Haley and Nathan rolled their eyes.

_"Grow up Brooke. Two people can sleep in a bed without having sex."_ Nathan said.

"_You do realize you just said that right?"_ Brooke asked laughing as Nathan rolled his eyes.

_"What happened last night?"_ Lucas asked. "_You said you had a bad night."_

_"Just Damien being a jerk."_ Haley answered. She had never told anyone about what happened with Damien. Nathan was the only one and he kept her secret. All they knew is they dated and they broke up.

_"Do I need to talk to him?"_ Lucas said seriously as Haley shook her head.

_"Nathan took care of it_." Haley answered giving Nathan a small smile. Lucas simply nodded, he trusted Nathan when it came to Haley. Nathan was just as protective as he was of her.

* * *

Brooke and Haley were currently tanning on the beach while the boys were swimming.

_"So Hales what really happened last night?" _Brooke asked as she rested on her elbows looking at Haley.

_"Nothing Brooke, we told you that." _Haley answered tiredly. Brooke lifted her sunglasses to rest on top of her head as she stared at Haley carefully.

_"You expect me to believe that you slept in a bed with my brother and nothing happened?" _Brooke said teasingly.

_"Nothing did happen."_ Haley said rest on her elbows to look at Brooke.

_"If that's your story." _Brooke said laying back down putting her sunglasses over her eyes. "_I for one think it would be great if something did."_

_"I bet you do_." Haley said laughing, laying back down as she put her sunglasses on and closed her eyes. Brooke opened her eyes for a brief second to look to see what the boys were doing.

_"Greatt..." _Brooke mumbled closing her eyes again.

_"What?"_ Haley asked glancing over at her.

_"Rach-a-ho it here." _Brooke answered rolling her eyes under her glasses. _"I don't know what he sees in that girl."_

_"Let's think..she's easy." _Haley answered.

_"And a super bitch."_ Brooke added as Haley and her laughed.

_"You better not let her hear you call her that_." Haley teased.

_"I don't care if she does." _Brooke replied as Haley laughed again. They both laid their quietly, they didn't even hear the boys coming up the beach. Lucas immediately laid down on Brooke getting her all wet from him just getting out of the water. Nathan ran is hand through his hair splashing Haley with the water.

_"Lucas!"_ Brooke yelled as he silenced her with a kiss.

_"Nathan!"_Haley yelled at the same time. Nathan laughed as she scowled. "_Ass." _Haley mumbled sitting up on her elbows. Rachel slowly walked up behind them.

_"Natey, can we go back to my house now?"_ Rachel whined as she ran her hand down his toned stomach.

_"Ew."_ Haley mumbled. Lucas then sat up as Brooke did too.

_"Rachel_." Nathan said stopping her hand as he glanced at Haley. "_Don't you have something to say to Haley."_ Rachel rolled her eyes as she turned slightly to face her.

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah." _Rachel mumbled._ "Sorry I was rude to you last night."_ Rachel said clearly not meaning it.

"_That was touching_." Brooke muttered as she rolled her eyes.

_"Really?"_ Haley said clearly not believing her.

_"No, not really but Nathan made me say." _Rachel said rudely as Haley scoffed. "_Come on Natey let's go."_

_"Sorry Hales, I tried."_ Nathan said apologetically.

_"You better go Natey." _Haley mocked laying back down closing her eyes. Nathan sighed.

"_Well I'll see you guys later."_ Nathan said as he went to leave.

_"Have fun with your whore." _Brooke called after him as he flipped her off. Haley and Lucas laughed.

_"Excuse me?" _Rachel said whipping around.

_"Nothing, nothing at all_." Brooke said smirking. "_Rach-a-ho." _Brooke mumbled under her breath as Haley lightly hit her as she tried to control her laughter.

"_Your calling me a whore? Have you looked in the mirror?"_ Rachel snapped. _"How many guys were you with before you started dating Lucas?"_

_"Are you kidding me?"_ Brooke said jumping up as Lucas jumped up holding her back.

"_How many have you been with since you started dating him?" _Rachel asked trying to get closer to Brooke but Nathan blocked her.

_"Nathan you better get your whore out of here before I kick her skanky ass!" _Brooke gritted through her teeth.

_"You really think you can?"_ Rachel taunted.

_"Enough Rachel, let's go."_ Nathan said tugging her away.

_"Is she serious?"_ Brooke yelled. _"I have never cheated on you!"_

_"I know baby."_ Lucas said running his hands up and down her arms trying to calm her down.

_"She's just trying to get a rise out of you, ignore it." _Haley said.

_"How can I ignore that_?" Brooke exclaimed.

_"Because she doesn't matter." _Lucas assured her.

_"Rach-a-ho is so going down!" _Brooke exclaimed furiously.

_"That's what she does every night anyway." _Haley muttered as both Brooke and Lucas looked at her shocked.

_"Am I hearing things or did Haley James just make a dirty joke?" _Brooke teased.

_"It happens_." Haley said shrugging before laying back down on her towel. Brooke and Lucas just laughed.

* * *

Haley, Brooke, Lucas, and Nathan were all planning on going down to the docks to have a late night party. It didn't start until really late so they planned on sneaking out. They didn't want to answer questions from their parents. Haley was in her room finishing getting ready when her door opened.

_"Ready?" _Lucas whispered peaking his head in.

"_Yeah." _Haley said grabbing a light jacket to bring with her.

_"Now do me a favor and try to be quiet."_ Lucas told her.

"_I will, jeez it's not the first time we've done this_." Haley said walking past him. Lucas closed her door and followed behind her.

_"Don't fall down the stairs." _Lucas whispered once they got to the stairs. He walked past her as Haley rolled her eyes in the dark.

_"Yes, Lucas." _Haley replied. She was about halfway down when she slipped on step. She grabbed the railing trying to catch herself as she slide down a few steps. Lucas turned around quickly and grabbed her stopping her from falling completely down.

_"What did I say?" _Lucas said trying to contain his laughter.

_"Sorry_." Haley said meekly. "_I slipped."_

_"No kidding."_ Lucas said laughing. "_Your lucky I don't think they woke up."_ Haley nodded. "_Come on." _Lucas said as the quietly made their way out the back door. Nathan and Brooke were waiting at the bottom of the back porch.

_"Did they hear you?" _Nathan asked.

_"No but Ms. Clumsy slipped down the stairs." _Lucas said as they all laughed.

_"Nice job Hales." _Nathan said slinging his arm around her shoulders. _"Do you think you can make it to the dock without falling?"_

_"Ha ha."_ Haley said dryly. "_It was dark!"_ Haley defended herself.

_"If that's your excuse."_ Lucas said laughing.

_"I don't know how you skate when you can't even walk."_ Brooke joked.

_"It's surprising."_ Lucas added.

* * *

They had all been down my the docks for about an hour now. Haley had been talking to Brooke, Lucas, and Shelly when she saw Nathan sitting all by himself on the edge of the dock staring out towards the water.

"_I'll be back." _Haley said excusing herself from the group as she jogged down towards him. She plopped down on the dock next to him.

"_Hi Natey_." Haley said clearly mocking Rachel. Nathan groaned at the nickname.

_"Please don't start calling me that."_ Nathan whined as Haley smiled.

_"Why not Rach-a-ho does?"_ Haley said smiling. She didn't even realize what she said until she noticed the shocked but smiling look on Nathan's face.

_"Rach-a-what?" _Nathan asked smirking.

_"Ho." _Haley finished before laughing.

_"Haley James that's not very nice_." Nathan teased. Haley held up her hands in defense.

_"Hey, I didn't come up with it that was all Brooke."_ Haley explained as they both laughed. Once the laughing died down Haley glanced over at him. _"Where is Rachel anyway?"_ Haley asked. Nathan shrugged.

_"I told her to get lost." _Nathan answered.

_"That's not very nice_." Haley said as Nathan raised his eyebrow at her. "_Okay, well maybe she deserves that but why?"_

_"She's a bitch."_ Nathan answered.

"_Then why are you constantly hooking up with her?" _Haley asked.

_"Because she's there." _Nathan answered as Haley just made a disgusted face.

_"At least your honest."_ Haley muttered.

_"Look, Rachel's just there and it's easy to be with her because there's no strings attached. I'm going back to school plus summer things just don't last."_ Nathan told her honestly.

_"I can understand that." _Haley told him honestly.

_"Damien's not here tonight right?" _Nathan asked. Haley shook her head.

_"Not that I know of."_ Haley answered. Nathan nodded. "_Thanks again for everything with that. Helping me that night, not telling anyone, and helping me ever since."_

_"I'd do it all over again in a second." _Nathan told her honestly as she smiled at him. _"What was up with this Chris guy you dated for a little while before you came here?"_

_"He treated me like shit. He yelled at me a lot. He cheated on me."_ Haley said simply. Nathan didn't say anything at first, Haley laughed nervously. _"I pick the winners don't I?"_

_"Hales, you deserve better than all the guys you ever dated." _Nathan told her as she stared at him. "_You are too amazing to be treated the way those losers treated you."_ Haley's jaw dropped, he had never said anything like that to her before.

_"That's sweet of you Nathan." _Haley said softly. Nathan just nodded. "_You deserve better than Rach-a-ho_." Haley said as Nathan chuckled. They both turned to look each other at the same time, both still smiling. Nathan couldn't help but continue to stare at her even in the dark she was beautiful. Nathan reached up and gently brushed back a few pieces of hair out of her eyes. As his fingers grazed her cheek he felt as though he was unable to take his hand off her cheek. Before Haley could process what was happening and Nathan was able to stop himself he leaned in and gently kissed her lips. It was a chaste kiss but they both felt the spark. They pulled back slightly for a moment before Haley leaned in and kiss him. Nathan deepened the kiss as his hand dropped down to her neck. They were both lost in the kiss, Haley was the first one to process what was happening. This was Nathan her good friend, they shouldn't be kissing. She suddenly froze and placed her hand on his chest pushing him away gently. _"Oh my god."_Haley whispered as she stayed frozen. Nathan looked at her concerned, he knew she was freaking out inside just like he was. They had just crossed the line of friendship.

_"Haley.." _Nathan said quietly causing her to snap out of it and jump up.

_"I gutta go." _Haley said running away from him.

_"Crap."_ Nathan muttered laying down. He knew he shouldn't have done that but he couldn't help it.

* * *

Brooke, Lucas, and Shelly were all talking and drinking a little when Brooke glanced over. She could see two people kissing on the dock in the distance and her jaw dropped.

"_What's the matter?" _Lucas asked looking in the direction she was looking.

_"Is that Nathan and Haley?!?" _Brooke exclaimed.

_"Finally." _Shelly said laughing. Lucas snapped his head in her direction to look at her shocked. _"What? They are like perfect for each other."_

_"Uh oh."_ Brooke said as she watching Haley push Nathan away.

_"Do you think that was their first kiss?"_ Lucas asked.

_"Must have been. Look it she's freaking out."_ Brooke said as she watched Haley jump up and run towards them. She didn't stop when she saw them she kept going. _"Haley!" _Brooke yelled but she kept going. "_I'm going after her." _Brooke said jogging after her. She saw Haley run into her house. She immediately followed her. Brooke finally made it to Haley's room to find Haley pacing her room.

_"Where the hell did you learn to run so fast?" _Brooke said as she leaned against the door frame struggling to breath. Her voice startled Haley, she hadn't noticed or heard Brooke following her.

_"Shh my parents are sleeping." _Haley whispered. "_What are you doing here?"_

_"Coming after you what does it look like?" _Brooke asked walking over to her. "_You need to calm down." _Brooke said grabbing her arm pulling her to sit on the bed.

_"I can't calm down."_ Haley muttered. "_Wait, did you see what happened?"_

_"Yeah.." _Brooke answered._ "Now why are you freaking out?"_ Haley bit her lip and looked down._ "Haley?" _Haley remained silent. _"Come on talk to me."_

_"Because I felt something! When I kissed Nathan, I felt something._" Haley whispered loudly._ "Nathan is one of my best friends and that shouldn't have happened. I still can't help but think that, that was the best kiss I've ever had." _Haley revealed.

_"Then why did you run?"_ Brooke asked sympathetically. A tear slipped down Haley's cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

_"Because I'm scared." _Haley answered. "_I've never felt anything like that in a kiss."_ Haley said as Brooke nodded. "_I don't even know what Nathan thinks. I didn't even give him a chance to say anything. I just...I can't...I can't be a girl like Rachel to him."_

_"You'll never be Rachel_." Brooke told her as she nodded. _"You need to go out there and talk to him."_

_"I know. I just need some time to think."_ Haley told her as she nodded. _"I'll be out in a little while. If he asks, I'll be out later."_

_"Okay." _Brooke said standing up making her way over to the door but stopped before she opened it. _"Haley."_

_"Yeah?"_ Haley said looking up.

_"I've never seen my brother care about a girl as much as he cares about you. You will never be another Rachel to him. Just remember that." _Brooke told her honestly.

_"I will."_ Haley said as another tear slide down her cheek.

_"I think there's been more than friendship between the two of you for years but both of you were just to stupid to realize it until tonight." _Brooke said as Haley's jaw dropped in surprise but she just smiled. She knew Brooke didn't mean anything by it she was just being Brooke and speaking her mind. Brooke quietly left and she laid down just thinking. She knew she shouldn't be locking herself away right now but she needed time to process what had happened. Nathan and her had never crossed the line of friendship before so this was new for both of them. The thought that Haley liked the kiss was still in the back of her mind, she couldn't deny that. She knew from one kiss that there were feelings for Nathan inside her. She also knew that she was starting school in the fall back in Boston, Ma. They wouldn't work. After a half an hour of sitting in her room she knew she had to find Nathan. This wasn't something that would go away on it's own.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for all of my other reviews please continue them with this chapter. I have a few idea about what should happen next but first I wanna see what you guys think should happen. Any ideas or suggestions?**


	3. Chapter 3

Haley finally left her room and went back to the party in search for Nathan. She found Brooke and Lucas first.

_"Hey Hales." _Lucas said getting her attention.

_"Hey Luke." _Haley said walking up to them. _"Have you guys seen Nathan?"_

_"Are you going to talk to him?"_ Brooke asked smiling.

_"I was thinking about it."_ Haley answered.

"_What's going on with you two?"_ Lucas asked.

_"If I knew, I'd tell you."_ Haley answered as she scanned the crowd for Nathan. _"Wanna help me find him?"_

_"Yeah." _Brooke said holding hands with Lucas as they made their way through the crowd. After a few minutes Haley stopped short.

_"What is it Hales?" _Lucas asked as him and Brooke followed her gaze. There was Nathan talking to Rachel only a few feet away from them.

_"This was a bad idea."_ Haley said suddenly turning to walk away in the opposite direction.

_"Haley wait."_ Brooke said trying to stop her. At that moment Nathan looked up. He knew Haley must have seen them talking and walked away.

_"Haley!"_ Nathan called chasing after her. Haley didn't get far before her grabbed her arm pulling her back.

_"What Nathan?"_ Haley said turning around to face him. _"Shouldn't you go back to your little friend?" _Haley said coldly.

_"We need to talk."_ Nathan said.

_"No we don't, I understand completely." _Haley said as Nathan looked at her confused.

_"No you don't."_ Nathan said firmly. "_Why did you run away like you did?" _Nathan asked but Haley just looked down. Then she looked back up and saw everyone watching them but Nathan didn't care._ "Answer me Haley!"_

_"I was scared, OKAY?!"_ Haley yelled.

_"Scared of what?"_ Nathan spat out. He didn't understand why she ran away after such a great kiss. It had hurt him but he was too stubborn to admit that.

_"You..us." _Haley answered.

_"And why the hell does that scare you?"_ Nathan asked loudly.

_"Because I don't want to me another one of your girls that you use. I can't..I won't be another Rachel for you."_ Haley snapped sadly as she turned around to leave. Nathan grabbed her and pulled her back to him. Haley looked confused but then he grabbed her face with both hands and crashed his lips into hers in the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced. Despite herself Haley kissed him back again with just as much passionate. They were both too caught up to hear everyone gasps and slight cheers.

_"What the hell?" _Rachel exclaimed but no one cared. Brooke just smirked at her. They both pulled away a moment later.

"_You will never be another Rachel for me, your so much more than that." _Nathan said softly before turning to walk away leaving Haley stunned.

_"Nathan!" _Rachel yelled chasing after him. "_What the hell was that?"_ Everyone heard her yell in the distance as she attempted to chase after him but he kept going. Haley reached up and touched her tingling lips.

_"It's about time."_ Shelly said with a smile as she walked by her.

_"Finally." _Another person said. She heard many things like that as she stood froze and everyone walked around her.

_"Haley, you okay?"_ Brooke said waving a hand in front of her face. Haley suddenly snapped out of her daze and looked at her.

_"Huh?" _Haley mumbled. Haley was still touching her lips.

_"Did you feel something again?"_ Brooke asked grinning at her. Haley just nodded numbly.

_"Who the hell do you think you are?"_ Rachel yelled as she stormed over to her. "_You can't just kiss my boyfriend!"_

_"News flash honey he's not your boyfriend."_ Brooke said speaking up.

_"I'm not talking to you I'm talking to your whore of her friend." _Rachel spat out.

"_Rachel, just get lost. And don't talk to Haley that way." _Lucas said firmly.

_"It's okay Luke." _Haley said before turning to Rachel. "_I am far from a whore, unlike you who sleeps with anyone who will give you attention. Your just a toy to Nathan and you let yourself be. As far as I'm concerned your the whore."_ Haley said firmly rolling her eyes.

_"You little Bitch." _Rachel yelled making a move to hit her but Brooke reacted quicker and punched her in the jaw.

_"Stay away from my friend and my brother for that matter_." Brooke said firmly as Rachel clenched her face in pain.

_"I'll get you back for this." _Rachel said through the pain.

_"I'd like to see you try." _Brooke said pulling Haley and Lucas away with her. Once they were far enough away they stopped.

"_You should go talk to him Hales." _Lucas said softly. "_There's obviously something there worth talking about." _Lucas told her. Haley just nodded.

* * *

Haley quietly snuck into the Scott's cabin and up to Nathan's room. She didn't even bothering knocking she just quietly opened the door. She saw Nathan laying on his bed clearly still awake. He just watched her as she walked over and crawled into bed next to him.

_"What are you doing here Haley?" _Nathan asked tiredly.

_"What do you think?" _Haley said softly, Nathan just stared at her. _"I'm sorry."_

_"For what?"_ Nathan asked.

"_Running away from you after we kissed the first time_." Haley answered quietly.

_"Why did you?" _Nathan asked again. Haley took a deep breath and bit her lip.

_"Like I told you I got scared." _Haley whispered looking down as she bit her lip. Nathan reached over and placed his finger under her chin lifted her head up to look at him.

_"Your talking to me here Hales, you don't have to act so nervous. You can say anything to me."_ Nathan told her as she smiled a little.

_"This is just all so new...we've never crossed the lines of friendship before and the next thing I know we are kissing and..and.."_

_"And what?" _Nathan asked.

_"It wasn't as weird as I thought it would be."_ Haley told him honestly as he smirked.

_"You like it."_ Nathan said smirking.

_"Maybe a little."_ Haley said softly.

_"You liked it a lot." _Nathan said teasingly.

_"Nathan!"_ Haley said shoving his shoulder laughing a little he just grabbed her face and pulled her in for a kiss. Haley kissed him back immediately. A few seconds later Nathan pulled away to look at her.

_"About what we said earlier." _Nathan started as she started up at him. _"I meant what I said your not like Rachel or the other girls."_

_"I know." _Haley whispered. "_I just got scared." _Haley answered. "_And I know what you said about summer relationships not lasting because your going back to school.."_

_"I know I said that and I still think that but all I know is I want to live in this moment with you. I don't know what will happen when summers over and I can't promise we will still be together but I like you Haley."_ Nathan told her as she smiled. He reached up and stroked her cheek gently. _"And I like kissing you."_ Nathan said as she giggled a little. She then leaned in and kissed him. Before they got too caught up she remembered something and pushed him away a little.

_"One more thing. I can deal with the fact that when school starts it will be too hard to stay in a relationship being to far away but I can't deal with you being with Rachel or anyone else while we are together.."_ Haley told him honestly. "_It has to be just you and me."_

_"Only you and me."_ Nathan promised staring into her eyes as she leaned up and kissed him again pulling him on top of her more.

* * *

The next morning Haley woke up in Nathan's bed, in his arms once again. She liked the feeling on sleeping in his arms. Haley turned into his arms and snuggled into his chest.

"_Mmm morning beautiful."_ Nathan said kissing the top of her head.

"_Morning." _Haley mumbled hugging him tighter. _"I should get home before my parents wake up."_

_"Do you have to leave?"_ Nathan whinned pulling her closer.

_"Yeah."_ Haley said tipping her head back._ "I'll come back in like an hour okay?"_

_"Okay good." _Nathan said giving her a quick peck on the lips. She then crawled out of bed and snuck out of his house.

* * *

Haley snuck in the back door of her cabin closing the door quietly behind her.

"_Are you just getting in?" _A voice said from behind her. She jumped startled and turned to find her mom sitting on the couch drinking coffee.

_"Yeah."_ Haley said honestly.

_"Where were you?"_ Lydia asked.

_"I slept at Nathan's."_ Haley answered, she hated lying to her mom so she told her the truth.

_"In Brooke's room?"_ Lydia asked but she seemed to already know the answer.

_"No, in Nathan's room."_ Haley answered. Lydia gestured for Haley to sit next to her on the couch and she did.

_"In the same bed?" _Lydia questioned.

_"Mom."_ Haley said embarassed. Lydia just nodded knowingly.

_"What's going on with you two?"_ Lydia asked and Haley bit her lip.

_"I like him..as more than a friend."_ Haley answered.

_"I knew this day would come." _Lydia mumbled as Haley's eyes widened.

_"What?"_ Haley said shocked.

_"We always suspected you two would get together. In fact we were surprised when Brooke and Lucas got together first."_ Lydia explained. Haley couldn't even form words to respnd to that. "_Does he like you?" _Lydia asked but she knew the answer to that too, she had known for years. She always wondered when they would get together.

_"I'm pretty sure he does."_ Haley answered. "_We are kind of seeing each other."_

_"What do you mean kind of?"_ Lydia asked skeptically.

_"Jeez mom what's with the 20 questions?"_ Haley joked. "_Kind of as in we like each other but it probably won't go past this summer because we live so far away."_

_"Are you sure you can handle that?" _Lydia asked watching her daughter carefully. She was worried Haley would get too attached.

"_I'll have too." _Haley answered standing up. _"I'm going to shower." _With that she left the room. She knew that her mom had a point for asking she had thought about it many times but she couldn't stay away from Nathan. She had to see what this thing was between them.

* * *

After Haley took a shower and got ready she went to Lucas room. He was already awake putting on his shoes.

_"Hey Hales."_ Lucas said as she came in the room.

_"Hey. Where are you going?" _Haley asked as she leaned against the door frame.

_"To play basketball with Nathan_." Lucas answered, he saw confusion on Haley's face. "_Now I know you told him you'd be going back but Brooke changed your plans."_ Lucas said laughing. "_You two are going shopping."_

_"Shopping with Brooke?"_ Haley groaned. "_That's like toture."_

_"It was her idea_." Lucas said holding his hands up in defense. _"Shes the one that told me and Nathan you guys were going. Plus there is no getting out of shopping with Brooke."_

_"I know."_ Haley answered. Brooke was known for planning shopping trips and you never had a choice in them.

"_We are all going out to dinner with our parents tonight though. Then we were thinking about a movie night?"_ Lucas suggested.

"_Good idea, I don't feel like another party_." Haley answered.

_"So I'm guessing you and Nate figured everything out.." _Lucas said as he stood up.

_"In a way." _Haley answered as Lucas looked over at her confused. _"We know that once school starts it will be too hard to have a relationship but for the summer we just want to see how it goes." _Haley told him as Lucas shot her a look that showed he didn't really approve. "_But this summer it's just me and him no other girls or guys. Not that there would be any other guys. I'm not like that." _Haley confirmed.

_"Are you sure about this?"_ Lucas asked as he grabbed his basketball heading for his bedroom door.

"_It's the only thing we can do. We live to far away. You and Brooke lucked out with going to school together. That's not the case for Nathan and I."_ Haley told him as they made their way down the stairs and out of the house.

_"Just be careful."_ Lucas said as Haley stopped to look at him outside of the Scott's house.

_"Nathan's your best friend. What you don't trust him?" _Haley questioned.

_"No, that's not it." _Lucas said shaking his head. "_It's just I saw you guys kiss last night as much as it made me want to go blind. There was something there more than just a summer thing." _Lucas said shrugging. He didn't know how to explain it. They just seemed to be perfect for each other and he wasn't the only one that noticed.

_"What tongue?" _Haley said smirking.

_"Oh god!" _Lucas groaned walking away from her_. "You are already hanging out with Nathan too much_." Haley just laughed and followed behind him. Once they got into the Scott's house Brooke and Nathan were in the kitchen. Haley was still laughing as they walked in. _"Brooke please get her away from me. Nathan's corrupting her already."_ Lucas said flopping down into a kitchen chair. Haley laughed as Nathan pulled her into his arms.

_"Why what happened?"_ Brooke asked.

_"She made another dirty joke!" _Lucas exclaimed pointing accusingly at Haley as she giggled.

_"What does that have to do with me?"_ Nathan asked laughing as they all gave him a pointed look. "_What did you say?"_ Nathan asked looking down at Haley, she blushed.

_"She told me how you guys were just going to have a summer thing because it would be too hard being so far apart." _Lucas started as Nathan nodded. _"And I said it looked like there was something more than that last night at the beach. And SHE says what tongue?!?!?" _Lucas exclaims as they all start cracking up laughing. Nathan stopped and looked down at Haley lifting up her chin. She smiled at him and he kissed her softly. "_Are they going to do that all the time now?"_ Lucas whined to Brooke. Brooke just laughed and went to sit on his lap.

_"Let them have their fun." _Brooke said leaning down to kiss him. "_So we can have ours." _Brooke said giggling as he kissed her again pulling her closer.

_"Okay, break it up_." Haley said. "_I want to get this whole shopping this over with."_ Haley said. She had always hated shopping, especially with Brooke. Brooke needed to look at everything.

_"Jeez don't sound so excited." _Brooke said rolling her eyes playfully.

_"When am I ever excited about shopping?"_ Haley asked raising her eyebrow at her. Brooke just shrugged her shoulders.

_"One second."_ Brooke said leaning down to kiss Lucas one more. _"I'll be back later. I love you."_

_"Love you too_." Lucas said giving her one last peck on the lips. Brooke then stood up and grabbed her purse.

_"Okay, let's go."_ Brooke said as she made her way to the door. Haley went to follow her but Nathan grabbed her arm to stop her.

_"Forgetting something_?" Nathan asked smirking.

_"I don't think so.." _Haley said confused. _"What?"_

_"This." _Nathan said as he smirked and cupped her face with his hands as he kissed her. The kiss left her weak in the knees.

_"Yeah..that.." _Haley said breathlessly.

_"Come on_." Brooke said pulling Haley with her. Nathan just smiled at her once more before she turned and followed Brooke.

* * *

As they walked through shops Haley's mind kept drifting back to Nathan. They had been seeing each other for less than a day and she couldn't get him off her mind. Suddenly she was awake from her thoughts by Brooke snapping her fingers in front of her.

_"Earth to Haley!"_ Brooke said snapping her fingers in her face. _"Haley!"_

_"Huh?"_ Haley said turning her attention to Brooke.

"_I've been trying to get your attention forever. Where you listening to anything I've said?" _Brooke asked giving her a pointed look.

_"Sorry I zoned out." _Haley answered.

_"Thinking about my brother_." Brooke said smirking.

_"Something like that."_ Haley mumbled as they walked. _"It's not like you don't zone out of my brother."_ Haley said nudging her.

_"Have you guys slept together yet?"_ Brooke asked her seriously as Haley's jaw dropped.

_"I've been dating him for less than a day!"_ Haley said shocked. "_No we haven't." _Haley clarified.

_"I was just asking." _Brooke said holding her hands up in defense. "_Oh, look sunglasses!" _Brooke said grabbing Haley's arm pulling her into a nearby store.

_"Jeez, don't rip my arm off." _Haley said pulling her arm back. Brooke just laughed grabbing a pair of sunglasses putting them on.

_"What do you think?" _Brooke said looking at herself in the mirror.

_"I think you look like a bug."_ Haley said laughing as Brooke frowned. "_Try these."_ Haley said handing her another pair.

_"Are any of your friends coming down to visit this year?"_ Brooke asked as she tried more on.

"_Peyton and Quinn are coming in two weeks."_ Haley answered. _"I think they are coming with Jake, Skills and Mouth."_

_"You guys are going to have a lot of people."_ Brooke said.

_"Yeah, what about you anyone coming to visit?"_ Haley asked.

"_Millicent's coming with Nathan's friend Clay."_ Brooke told her. "_In about two and a half weeks."_

_"So they are going to be here like all at the same time." _Haley said.

_"Yup."_ Brooke said. _"Party?"_ Brooke said grinning as Haley just laughed.

_"I'm in."_ Haley responded.

_"Good."_ Brooke responded placing another set of sunglasses on. "_Because you didn't have a choice_." Brooke joked looking in the mirror. "_Now what do you think?" _Brooke said turning to face Haley.

_"Those are perfect."_ Haley answered.

_"Good, I think so too." _Brooke said taking them off. "_Let's go buy these."_

* * *

Lucas and Nathan were at the Rivercourt playing basketball. It was their favorite place to play.

_"I told you I'd win."_ Nathan said as they went to drink their water.

_"Hey, we still need a rematch. It's only fair_." Lucas said taking a huge sip of his drink.

"_I just beat you three times." _Nathan said laughing.

_"I won two games!"_ Lucas defended.

_"One more game."_ Nathan said sipping his water.

_"Just a little break." _Lucas said sitting down. He was exhausted. _"I need to ask you an honest question." _Lucas said setting down his water looking at Nathan.

_"Okayy..."_ Nathan said sitting down on the bench across from him.

_"Do you and Haley really think you can handle a relationship that's only going to last 2 months?"_ Lucas asked.

_"There's no other choice."_ Nathan said sighing. "_We live too far away. We both have different dreams."_

_"It's just going to be hard on both of you."_ Lucas told him as he nodded.

_"Do you remember how hard it was on you and Brooke before you started college here?"_ Nathan asked.

_"Yeah, it was the year from hell." _Lucas said laughing.

_"That's what I don't want. I want us to enjoy college. Long distance is hard." _Nathan told him as he nodded in understanding. _"But I don't want to let this go just yet. She's one of my best friends and I really like her."_

_"Just be careful for both of you." _Lucas told him standing up. _"Now let's play."_

* * *

The girls showed up a half and hour later. As they walked up Lucas was resting his hands on his knees as he gasped for air. He was really out of breath but their game was almost over.

_"Nathan kicking your ass again?" _Haley asked smirking at Lucas.

_"You know it." _Nathan said cockily as he threw the ball to Lucas._ "Come on we are almost done."_

_"You can do it baby."_ Brooke said as she walked up. They boys finished their game a few minutes later. Nathan had won again. Haley laid down on the picnic table closing her eyes.

_"Tired?"_ Nathan asked sitting down next to her as he drank his water.

_"I just went shopping with your sister."_ Haley said giving him a pointed look._ "I'm more than tired."_

_"Tutorgirl, you had fun."_ Brooke said sitting on the bench next to Lucas. Haley just laughed not bothering to respond. "_She got a really hot outfit for the party we were invited to tomorrow night."_

_"Oh yeah?" _Nathan said smirking as Haley looked over at him. "_What's it look like?"_

_"Down boy."_ Haley laughed. "_You'll just have to wait until tomorrow."_ Haley said grinning as Nathan pouted. Haley leaned up on her elbow and kissed him gently on the lips. Nathan smiled as Haley did as well laying back down. Brooke saw the ball and jumped up. She grabbed the basketball.

_"Girls vs Boys!"_ She yelled bouncing it.

_"You guys will lose." _Nathan said laughing at his sister. Haley then sat up.

_"Wanna bet?"_ Haley exclaimed jumping up as Brooke passed her the ball. Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist as she giggled. Haley slowly bounced the ball towards the basket. She shot the ball and missed by alot. Nathan laughed.

_"Nice throw." _Nathan teased as she pouted. Nathan quickly started dribbling the ball. He passed the ball to Lucas as he ran closer to the basket. Lucas was about to pass the ball to Nathan was Brooke came up with a plan. She quickly flashed him by lifting up her top. Lucas dropped the ball shocked as Haley covered her eyes.

_"What the hell Brooke?"_ Haley exclaimed. Nathan was thankful to not be in front of her. Brooke quickly ran down and got the ball in.

"_Lucas you just let her have the ball."_ Nathan exclaimed jokingly.

_"She flashed me!" _Lucas defended. Brooke just laughed from the other end of the court. "_That's not fair."_

_"There is no rules against it."_ Brooke said sticking her tongue out at him.

_"Can I open my eyes?"_ Haley asked since she was still in the middle of the court with her hands over her eyes. Nathan laughed and walked over to her removing her hands from her eyes.

_"I'm making it a rule keep your clothes on." _Nathan said as Haley opened her eyes. Nathan laughed and brushed a piece out hair out of her eyes. Nathan noticed Brooke and Lucas were preoccupied with each other and took the oppurtunity to pull Haley into his arms.

_"Hey."_ He whispered.

"_Hey."_ She said with a smile as Nathan pulled her tighter_. "Your all sweaty." _Haley said making a disgusted face.

_"You like it."_ Nathan said silencing her with a kiss.

Meanwhile Brooke and Lucas just pulled away from each other.

_"I love you."_ Lucas said looking into Brooke's eyes.

_"I love you more_." Brooke said grinning.

_"Not possible."_ Lucas responded as Brooke kissed him once more before glancing over at Haley and Nathan.

_"They are adorable." _Brooke whispered as Lucas looked over.

_"I'm just worried they will both get hurt in the end."_ Lucas told her.

_"I can understand their reasoning but they look perfect together."_ Brooke told him.

_"They definately seem happy."_ Lucas said.

_"We should probably head back and get ready for dinner." _Brooke said checking the time on her phone.

_"Yeah, your right." _Lucas said pulling her in for one last kiss making her smile.

_"Come on love birds time for dinner." _Brooke called as she made her way to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

They chose to go to a nice restaurant downtown for dinner. They had already ordered and were just talking.

_"So Haley, I hear your going to Harvard in the fall." _Karen said sweetly.

_"Yeah."_ Haley answered.

_"That's amazing. I wish I were as smart as you."_ Karen said as Haley smiled.

_"I'm not that smart."_ Haley said shrugging her shoulders.

_"Tutorgirl, your going to Harvard. Your smart."_ Brooke said grinning.

"_I always thought Haley would end up at Stanford or something." _Jimmy said shrugging. Stanford had been one of her dreams for a while.

"_She's too attached to the skating club to leave." _Lydia reminded him.

_"Is that a bad thing?" _Haley asked glancing at her mother.

_"No, of course not."_ Lydia said shaking her head. _"I just want you to experience college."_

_"I plan too. I just..." _Haley said trailing off.

_"Skating is her passion just like basketball's Nathan's."_ Keith finished for her. Haley smiled and nodded in agreement. _"I'm pretty sure we will have to pry the ball from his dying hands."_ Keith teased.

_"I just hope Haley has time to visit this year."_ Lucas added.

"_I promise, I will try Luke."_ Haley promised.

_"You better tutorgirl or I will fly up there and drag you."_ Brooke teased.

_"I wouldn't test her."_ Keith joked as they laughed.

_"Brooke, are you excited for college in the fall?"_ Lydia asked.

_"I can't wait."_ Brooke said smiling.

"_Are you joining the cheerleading squad?"_ Lydia asked.

_"Yes."_ Brooke answered._ "They have an awesome team."_

_"That's great."_ Lydia said smiling. "_I'm sure you and Lucas going to the same school is another reason."_

_"Definately."_ Brooke said smiling at Lucas.

* * *

They enjoyed the rest of dinner just talking and catching up. They all loved their dinners together. They always got along so well. After dinner they decided to watch the movie at the James' cabin. Brooke had begged and whined until the boys agreed to watch The Proposal. They were halfway through by now. Haley and Nathan were laying together on one couch while Brooke and Lucas were on the other.

_"This movie is such a chick flick."_ Nathan whined quietly to Haley.

"_Shut up. I like it." _Haley said not taking her eyes off the screen. _"And I distinctly remember you laughing a few times."_

_"I wasn't laughing at the movie." _Nathan said as Haley laughed.

_"Sure you weren't. I personally think you like it and don't want to admit it."_ Haley said looking up at him sticking her tongue out at him before turning her attention back to the screen.

"_Oh yeah?" _Nathan said squeezing her sides to tickle her.

_"S-stop! I h-hate being t-t-tickled!" _Haley said through her giggles.

"_Shh!"_ Lucas said from the other couch as Nathan stopped tickling her.

_"Are you actually watching this?" _Nathan asked shocked.

"_It's not so bad."_ Lucas said shrugging meekly.

_"Be quiet both of you."_ Brooke said not taking her eyes off the screen. Haley snuggleed back onto Nathan's chest as he ran his hand through her hair. Haley felt him drop a soft kiss on the top of her head as they watched the movie.

* * *

The next day they spent out by the beach just the four of them. They had plans to go to another party on the beach. Nathan and Lucas had left earlier to hang out with some of their friends. Brooke and Haley were getting ready at Haley's. They were just finishing up and on their way out the door.

_"Where are we suppose to meet the boys?" _Haley asked.

_"I'm not sure we will just have to look."_ Brooke said closing the door behind her.

_"Theres Shelly." _Haley said pointing in Shelly's direction.

_"Hey Shell." _Brooke said as they made their way over to her.

"_Hey."_ Haley said also.

_"Hey girls. I'm so glad your here."_ Shelly exclaimed grabbing them both a beer.

_"Thanks."_ They said together as they took the beers.

"_No problem. Anyway there is this boy here named Marcus."_ Shelly exclaimed. "_I've liked him for like ever." Shelly _explained.

"_Where is he?" _Brooke asked as she opened her beer taking a sip while Haley did the same.

"_Directly to my right." _Shelly said nonchalantly.

_"He's cute_." Brooke said quietly as she grinned at Shelly. _"And totally looking."_

_"Are you sure?" _Shelly asked not wanting to look over.

"He definately is_."_ Haley clarified taking a small sip of beer.

"_Go for it Shelly." _Brooke said nudging her.

"_Really you think I should?" _Shelly asked.

"_Yeah, definately."_ Haley said. "_Oh, he's coming this way."_ Haley said as she grabbed Brooke's arm.

"_Good luck."_ Brooke said as they walked away. They were a few steps away when a voice stopped them.

"_Hey slut_." A voice said causing Haley to roll her eyes.

"_Rachel."_ Haley said sighing as she placed her beer down on the table next to her.

"_Where's my boyfriend?" _Rachel asked.

"He's not your boyfriend." Brooke reminded.

"_No, but he will be." _Rachel said glancing over at Haley. "What does he see in you anyway?"_ Rachel said as Haley scoffed. "It_ must be because your easy."

_"Excuse me?"_ Haley exclaimed.

"_Well I mean first Damien now Nathan. Nathan is usually only after one thing. And after what Damien said about you it's pretty clear your easy." _Rachel said smirking.

_"I don't know what the hell your talking about."_ Haley said shocked.

"I_ believe you do_." Rachel said back. "_Damien told everyone how much of a freak in the sheets you were. Nathan must have heard the rumors and couldn't resist."_

_"I don't know who told you that but it's not true." _Haley said.

_"Damien told me." _Rachel said as Haley's jaw dropped.

_"He lied." _Brooke said stepping up. "_You really shouldn't spread rumors unless you know the truth."_

_"The truth is your friend is easy." _Rachel said as Haley slapped her in the face. Rachel stepped forward to hit her when Brooke punched her in the nose_._

_"I'd stay back from my friend if I were you."_ Brooke warned. When she looked back she saw Haley storming off down the beach. "_Haley!" _Brooke called running to catch up to her_. "Where the hell are you going?" _Brooke yelled but she didn't stop. "_Do you want to explain to me what the hell that was?" _Brooke asked.

_"Later. I have_ something I need to do." Haley said continuing down the beach as Brooke followed. They passed by Lucas and Nathan on the way. Haley didn't say anything to them she just walked by. They looked at her confused then saw Brooke chasing after her giving them a pleading look.

"_Someone help me." _Brooke said to them as she quickly passed. Haley stopped in front of a group of guys before they could stop her. Damien stood there with a few random guys. One of them being his friend Marcus who had been talking to Shelly a few minutes ago. Damien looked up at her.

"_I knew you'd come back for more." _Damien said smirking. Haley wound up and slapped him hard in the face. Brooke, Lucas, and Nathan came to _a _screeching hault a few feet behind her. They were all shocked.

"_What have you been saying about me Damien?" _Haley yelled. "_That I slept with you?" _Haley yelled. "_Because I think we both know that's a lie."_

_"You don't have to be ashamed."_ Damien said grinning.

"_I'm ashamed I ever dated you in the first place." _Haley spat out. "_But more of all right now I'm pissed. That you were going around telling people we slept together. We both know that never happened."_ Haley said pausing. "I think_ Nathan knows that too. Should we ask him?" Haley_ asked giving him a pointed look but then continued. Brooke and Lucas both looked at Nathan confused but he wasn't paying attention to them."Now do _you want to tell me what you've been telling people?"_

_"I don't know what your talking about." _Damien said rolling his eyes.

"_I think you do." _Haley said narrowing her eyes at him. "_Your an asshole."_ Haley said shaking her head. She then slapped him. "_That's for treating me like shit."_ Haley said slapping him again. "_That's for telling people we slept together."_ Haley said placing her hands on his shoulders. "_And this.." _Haley said swiftly kneeing him in the balls. "Is for _trying to rape me last summer." Haley_ said causing everyone's jaws to drop. Damien just hunched over in pain.

"_Your lying." _Damien gritted out attempting to stand up straight. "_She's lying." _He told the group. Haley chuckled at him.

"_Am I?"_ Haley asked narrowing her eyes at him._ "I've been lying to everyone about what happened and I finally had enough. Now everyone knows what your really capable of."_

_"Shut up." _Damien said grabbing her arm hard. "_No one here will believe you. Your just a lying slut." _Damien gritted out too quiet for most people to hear.

_"Let go of her Damien."_ Nathan said making his way over to him. _"Or I will have to beat the shit out of you again."_

_"Like you could..." _Damien started to say but was cut off by Nathan's fist hitting him in the face sending him to the ground.

"_I've done it before..or do you forget?" _Nathan gritted out.

"_Is this true?" _Lucas asked stepping up next to them.

"_Yes." _Haley answered softly.

"_Why didn't you ever tell us?"_ Brooke asked softly.

_"I wanted to forget it happened."_ Haley told her.

_"You should have told me I would have handled it."_ Lucas told her.

"_You shouldn't have had to go through it alone." _Brooke added as Haley shook her head.

"_I wasn't alone_." Haley told them reaching out and grabbing Nathan's hand. She knew he was mad at Damien and was trying to calm him down. "_Nathan was there for me."_

_"Why didn't you tell me? Why just Nathan?" _Brooke asked confused.

"_He knew because he saved me." _Haley said softly. Nathan felt her squeeze his hand and gently pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her waist. "_If it weren't for him, Damien would have raped me_." Haley said quietly. Damien at this point was standing up.

_"Get the hell out of here."_ Lucas said shoving him. _"If I see you step within 100 feet of my sister. I will kick your ass along with Nathan's help." _Lucas said shoving him again.

"_You guys don't scare me." _Damien said.

_"They should considering you won't have me to back you up any longer." _Marcus said speaking up from his spot next to him. _"You crossed a line. No girl deserves what you tried to do to her."_ Marcus said shaking his head. "_Just get the hell out of here." _Marcus said. All of Damien's other friends nodded in agreement all showing their aproval of what Marcus said. Damien just walked off. "_I'm really sorry Haley." _Marcus said looking at Haley. Haley shook her head.

_"It's not your fault."_ Haley said shaking her head. "_But thank you for getting him out of here."_ Haley said sending him a weak smile. Marcus nodded and headed off down the beach. "Can we _go back now?" Haley asked _Nathan softly. She could tell everyone was staring at her and she was getting uncomforable.

"_Yeah, come on."_ Nathan said leading the way back. Lucas and Brooke quietly followed. Once they got into the James' cabin Lucas turned to face his sister.

"_I can't believe you hid this from me."_ Lucas said looking at Haley. "_Your my little sister you should have told me." _Lucas said shaking his head before looking at Nathan. "And _you. Your my best friend how could you not have told me?" Lucas_ exclaimed. "If it were_ Brooke, I would have told you."_

_"I asked him not too!" Haley exclaimed. "I made him promise, so don't get mad at him." _Haley snapped at her brother._ "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to talk about it. I wanted to forget it ever happened."_

"_We just wish your trusted us with it." _Brooke said softly.

_"It's not that I didn't trust you. I just wished it never happened." _Haley shot back.

"_The whole thing was hard on her. She didn't want anyone to know, so I kept her secret. I'd do it again in a second. Just like kicking Damien's ass. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't it wasn't my secret to tell." _Nathan told them.

"_Please, don't be mad at me for this_." Haley whispered as a tear slide down her cheek.

"_We aren't mad." _Brooke said rubbing her back. "_We just wished we could have helped."_

_"Nathan helped me."_ Haley told them. "_He's the only one that made me feel safe after. I can't explain it but I didn't feel safe unless he was around."_ Haley said quietly, she had never told Nathan that either. Nathan just pulled her closer. "_It's not that you guys couldn't have helped, it just wouldn't have been the same. You guys did help me though by not knowing and getting my mind off of it."_

_"He better not come near you." _Lucas said.

"_I'll be fine everytime he comes close Nathan stops him_." Haley told him.

_"I don't want him near you_." Nathan told her. "I_ don't trust him. Never have." _Haley leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"_Thank you."_ Lucas said looking at Nathan. _"For helping her and taking care of her."_

_"I'd do it again in a second."_ Nathan told him as he nodded.

* * *

Nathan spent slept in Haley's room that night. She didn't want to be alone again. She woke up with Nathan's arms wrapped around her. She just laid there not moving just thinking.

_"Stop thinking so much." _Nathan mumbled sleepily.

"_How did you.."_ Haley asked turning her head to look at him.

_"You think I have to see you with my eyes to know what your thinking." _Nathan said finally opening his eyes. _"Your worried that your parent will fin out now. Your worried that people will treat you differently."_

_"Well.." _Haley said looking up at him again. _"Yeah."_

_"Don't worry about it." _Nathan said brushing a hair out of her eyes. "_I won't let that happen."_ Haley smiled and leaned up to give him a peck on the lips.

_"Thank you." _Haley whispered snuggling into his chest.

_"Let's go back to sleep."_ Nathan whispered kissing the top of her head. Nathan drifted back to sleep a few minutes later. Haley knew she wasn't going to be be able to fall asleep again. She glanced at the clock it was only eight. She quietly climbed out of bed and grabbed a pair of spandex pants out of her draw along with a shirt. She went to the bathroom to get ready. After she got ready she went down stairs and saw Karen and her mom drinking coffee.

_"Hey Haleybop." _Lydia said as she stood to pour Haley some coffee.

_"Hey."_ Haley said sitting next to Karen. "_What are you guys doing up so early?"_

_"We are spending the day on the boat." _Lydia told her Haley as she passed her a cup of coffee. Haley quickly said thanks taking a sip.

_"Keith and your dad just went to registar the boat." _Karen told her as she nodded.

_"What are you doing awake so early?" _Lydia asked.

_"I was going to go skating before everyone woke up." _Haley answered.

"_You'll have to wait until your dad gets back."_ Lydia said as Haley nodded.

"_Here take my car_." Karen said placing the keys in front of Haley. Haley smiled.

"_Are you sure?" _She asked picking up the keys.

_"Yeah of course, just be careful." _Karen said as she drank more of her coffee.

"_Thank you." _Haley said giving Karen a quick hug before hugging her mom and grabbing her skating back in the hall closet. _"I'll be home later."_

_"Have fun." _Karen called.

"_Be careful and don't over do it." _Lydia called as she Haley closed the door.

* * *

When Haley got ot the rink she was glad there was a public skating session she could skate on. Thankfully there wasn't alot of people there. She just skating around practicing all of her moves and ran through her skating program a few times. Haley had just come out a spin when she hear someone talking to her.

"_Couldn't stay off the ice could you." _Brooke teased from the wall as Haley smiled and skated over to Brooke, Lucas, and Nathan.

_"I told you we'd find her here." _Lucas added.

"_I couldn't sleep. I just wanted to skate_." Haley answered.

"_You always want to skate_." Lucas said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"_Practice makes perfect_." Haley said grinning as she grabbed her water bottle. "_I need as much practice I can get."_

_"You've been skating since you can walk. Your pretty much amazing at it."_ Nathan said.

_"Was that a compliment, Nathan Scott?" _Haley teased raising her eyebrow.

"_I compliment you all the time_." Nathan defended.

"_Yeah but usually it's to tell her how hot her ass looks." _Brooke joked. "_Or something to that extent."_ Haley just laughed. Brooke then stepped onto the ice as she said that along with the boys.

_"Her ass always looks hot." _Nathan said smirking. Haley just rolled her eyes.

"_You guys are going to skate too?" _Haley asked smiling.

_"We came down here we might as well."_ Brooke said pulling Lucas along with her. Brooke had come skating before so she could skate well enough on her own. Lucas couldn't skate as good. Haley turned to look at Nathan.

_"Soo.."_ Haley said gliding closer to him. She leaned close enough so Nathan thought she was going to kiss him and he closed his eyes. She grinned and moved towards his ear. "_How hot does my ass look now?"_ Haley said coily into his ear as she laughed and skating away.

"_She got you good." _Brooke said laughing from a little ways away. They all watched as Haley did a a fancy footwork pattern and went into a double loop jump landing it perfectly (sorry if you don't understand skating terms I will try not to use alot.). Brooke clapped loudly when she was done. "_Teach me, teach me."_

_"You want me to teach you that?" _Haley said looking at her skeptically.

"_Yeah!"_ Brooke said making a face that clearly said duh. Haley just laughed.

"_What you can't teach it?"_ Lucas asked her teasingly.

_"I could teach that in my sleep but teach Brooke who can only just skate in a circle..." _Haley said giving them a look. _"Probably not possible."_

_"Boo."_ Brooke said pouting. "_Come on Luke let's skate."_ Brooke said pulling him along with her. Haley laughed and skated closer to Nathan. Haley reached out and tugged on Nathan's jacket making him glide closer to her.

_"Whoa." _Nathan said grabbing onto her arms for support. Nathan wasn't very good at skating. Haley giggled and kissed him. When they pulled away Nathan smiled. "_By the way your ass looked great."_ Haley laughed and kissed him again. They pulled away both out of breath. "_Since you are a skating coach...are you going to teach me how to skate?" _Nathan said with a smirk.

"_That depends..are you going to be a good student?"_ Haley asked as he laughed.

_"The best."_ Nathan said giving her another quick peck on the lips.

_"Okay, come on."_ Haley said grabbing his hand as they skated around the rink.

They all spend another hour skating around together having a great time. After that they went home to change and get ready for another day at the beach.

* * *

After Haley changed she waited in the living room for Lucas.

"_Lucas! Hurry up!" _Haley yelled up the stairs once more. Haley was then interrupted by her phone ringing.

_"Hello."_ Haley said into the phone.

_"Hey."_ Brooke said on the other line. "_I was thinking could we make lunch and bring it to the beach?"_

_"Yeah sounds good. Just come over."_ Haley said clicking her phone shut. "_Lucas! Brooke and I are going to make lunch we are meeting you at the beach."_ Haley called walking back towards the living room.

_"I can't find my suit hold on. If Nathan comes by I'll be right out."_ Lucas yelled back. Haley sighed and walked further into the living room. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a knocking on the back door. She looked up shocked to see who was at the door. Haley opened the door anyway.

_"Hi Haley." _Rachel said softly.

"_Rachel."_ Haley said looking down still not sure why she was here. After a minute of silence Haley spoke again. "_Is there something I can help you with?_

_"Yeah..um.."_ Rachel started and stopped again. _"This is harder than I thought."_ Rachel mumbled. _"Wanna come out and talk to me for a second?"_

_"That depends do you want to talk with your fists?" _Haley asked. Rachel let out a small laugh before she got serious again.

_"Just talk." _Rachel clarified. Haley nodded stepping outside shutting the door behind her.

_"What can I do for you?" _Haley asked.

_"I wanted to apologize." _Rachel said quickly as Haley's eyes widened in shock.

_"What?"_ Haley said shocked.

"_I wanted to say I'm sorry."_ Rachel repeated._ "About calling you easy and stuff. The stuff I said about you and Damien." _Haley just started at her beyond confused. _"I didn't know what really happened. I overheard what you said to him." _Rachel said as Haley nodded slowly. _"I was out of line I know it's wierd for me to apologize like this but what he didn't isn't ok."_

_"Thank you but I just don't get why you care? You hate me_." Haley said confused.

_"I don't, you just got the guy I wanted." _Rachel said shaking her head.

"_So why now? Why are you being nice to me now?" _Haley asked. Rachel took a deep breath.

_"About two years ago...I was raped."_ Rachel said quietly. Haley's eyes widened in shock. "_Your the first person I told that too_." Rachel said as she laughed nervously.

_"I'm sorry." _Haley said quietly. Rachel just nodded.

_"I know I'm a bitch a lot of the time it's a defense mechanism but the things I said to you about Damien you didn't deserve." _Rachel told her.

_"Thank you. You didn't deserve what happened to you either."_ Haley answered. "_Who was it? Do you mind me asking?"_

_"No one you know." _Rachel answered, Haley excepted the answer and nodded. "_Can you not tell anyone?"_

_"Your secrets safe with me."_ Haley confirmed as Rachel nodded thankfully.

"_What's going on?" _Brooke said stepping onto the porch.

"_Nothing." _Haley said quickly. "_Rachel was just apologizing."_

_"Yeah, right_." Brooke said laughing.

_"She was." _Haley confirmed.

"_While I'm at it..I'm sorry for being a bitch to you too_." Rachel said to Brooke. Brooke looked a little taken aback but nodded. _"Anyway, I should um go and let you guys do whatever you had planned."_ Rachel said stepping back. "_I'll see you around."_ Rachel said turning around.

"_Rachel." _Haley said calling her back. Brooke looked at confused. Rachel stopped and turned to face her. "_Do you want to um...come hang out with us?"_ Haley asked still unsure of what she was doing. Brooke and Rachel looked shocked as well. "_We are making lunch and going to the beach." _Rachel glanced at both Brooke and Haley thinking about it.

_"Is that okay?"_ Rachel asked unsure.

_"We can give it a chance." _Haley offered.

_"Okay."_ Rachel said softly walking back towards them. Haley opened the door and let her in. Brooke gave Haley a look that Haley could tell she was confused.

_"What's going on?"_ Brooke whispered.

"_We just have an understanding. Give it a try, for me?" _Haley asked as Brooke nodded following Rachel into the house. The girls went inside to make sandwiches. It was a little awkward at first but they slowly began talking. Like Haley asked Brooke was being civil. Lucas then ran down the stairs.

"_Okay, I found." _Lucas exclaimed referring to his bathing suit. "_Hey beautiful." _He said giving Brooke a kiss. He then glanced up after noticing another person was in the room. "_Uh what the hell did I just walk into?" _Lucas asked confused.

_"Rachel's hanging out with us for the day." _Haley clarified. "_Now run along and meet Nathan. We will be out soon." _Lucas just nodded confused and headed out of the house. He heard all three girls laughing as he left.

_"People are going to find this hard to believe." _Brooke commented.

_"If this is wierd then I can.."_ Rachel said gesturing towards the door.

_"No."_ Haley said shaking her head._ "Once your bitchy gaurds down your not so bad."_

_"You haven't pissed me off yet." _Brooke said with a small smile as Rachel smiled.

"_You guys aren't so bad either." _Rachel commented.

* * *

Lucas went outside to find Nathan one the beach.

"_You will never guess what I just saw."_ Lucas said walking up to him.

_"What?" _Nathan asked confused.

_"Brooke and Haley in my kitchen.."_ Lucas paused as Nathan waited for him to continue. "_With Rachel."_ Nathan's eyes widened in shock.

_"What?" _Nathan said as his jaw dropped. "_Was there fighting?"_

_"Actually there was talking and laughing." _Lucas answered. Nathan eyebrows raised in question_. "I don't know how that happened."_

_"That's wierd_." Nathan commented.

_"They say she's hanging out with us for the day."_ Lucas told him.

_"We will see how that goes." _Nathan said as Lucas nodded.

* * *

Author's Note: Please let me know what you think! Thanks for all the previous reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

After making lunch Haley, Brooke, and Rachel made their way down to the beach. It was still a little awkward with Rachel. All they had ever done is not get along and now they were getting along.

_"I wonder what Nate's gunna say when he sees us together?"_ Rachel asked as Haley laughed nervously. "_Don't worry, I know he's yours."_

_"And Lucas is mine."_ Brooke added. As Rachel smiled and nodded. _"You know what you need?_

_"What?" _Rachel asked curiously.

_"A nice boy of your own." _Brooke said smiling mischieviously.

"_Oh no I know that look."_ Haley said shaking her head as she laughed. Rachel looked confused. "_Brooke loves playing match maker."_

_"Oh no, I can find my own guys-" _Rachel started to say but Brooke cut her off.

_"I know but you have bad taste_-" Brooke started to say but then Haley cut her off.

"_Hey!" _Haley defended. "_What's wrong with Nathan?"_ Haley said defending herself more so than Rachel. Rachel and Brooke both laughed.

_"Nothing of course for you but Rachel was just a toy to him." _Brooke stated. "_No offense."_ Brooke said sympathetically to Rachel. "What I'm trying to say is we need to find you a nice boy and I'm the perfect one to do that." Brooke said grinning.

_"Suppose I were to let you set me up...who would it be with?" _Rachel asked as they continued walking towards the boys.

"_I'm not sure yet_." Brooke said pondering the thought in her head.

_"He has to be cute_." Rachel said giving Brooke a pointed look.

"_Of course."_ Brooke said grinning at the idea of being match maker.

_"Your brave_." Haley said laughing.

_"Hey! I'm a good match maker."_ Brooke defended.

"_Name one.."_ Haley said grinning at her. Brooke stayed quiet for a minute pondering the answer in her head.

"_No one you know."_ Brooke said as Rachel and Haley laughed at her. "_You two just wait and see." _Brooke said smiling smuggly as they got to Nathan and Lucas. "_Hey boys."_ Brooke said giving Lucas a kiss. Nathan kissed Haley's cheek as she came over to him.

_"Look we brought lunch."_ Haley said holding up the cooler.

"_Good I'm starving_." Nathan said giving her a peck on the lips. "_Thank you." _Nathan said taking the cooler from her hands.

_"What were you guys laughing about?" _Lucas asked as they all sat.

"_Rachel's gunna let me set her up with a guy_." Brooke answered grinning.

"_Good luck." _Lucas said laughing earning him a smack on the arm from Brooke.

"_I'm getting the feeling this is a bad idea."_ Rachel said unsure as she laughed along with everyone else. "_No one really seems too sure of your match making skills, Brooke." _Rachel teased.

_"They just don't know what their talking about_." Brooke said confidently.

_"Who did you have in mind to set her up with?" _Haley asked sitting next to Nathan on the towel as the began to pull out their lunches with his help.

"_What about Clay?"_ Brooke asked.

"_No, it's too soon." _Nathan said quickly.

"_Too_ soon for what?" Haley asked confused.

"_His girlfriend just died." _Nathan told them.

"_Aww thats so sad_." Haley said, this was the first time she heard about this. "_How?"_

_"Car accident."_ Brooke answered as she began thinking again. _"What about your friend Skills?" _Brooke said looking at Lucas.

_"Met a girl at school."_ Lucas said taking his sandwhich from Haley.

_"Felix?" _Brooke questioned.

_"I've met him." _Haley said looking at Rachel. "_Total player." _Haley said shaking her head as shook her head as well.

_"Jeff?" _Brooke offered. Haley shook her head again.

_"Ass." _Haley added taking a bite of her sandwhich.

"_Oh I've got it!" _Brooke said happily. "_Owen." _Haley pointed to Brooke looking at Rachel eagerly.

"_He's cute!" _Haley said excitedly. Haley saw Nathan frown and giggled. "_Your cuter." _She said giving him a quick peck.

_"I'll invite him here with Millicent next week."_ Brooke said excitedly. They all continued eating in silence.

_"Where are you going to school next year?"_ Haley asked looking Rachel's direction. Rachel swollowed her food before answering.

_"I'm going to Boston College." _Rachel answered._ "My families moving out there and they want to keep an eye on me. Apparently I caused enough trouble in high school." _Rachel said as they laughed.

"_You won't be too far from Hales." _Lucas told her.

_"I'm going to Harvard."_ Haley told her. Rachel just smiled at her.

"_Where are you going Brooke_?" Rachel asked she already knew where Lucas and Nathan went.

_"I'm going to UNC."_ Brooke told her.

They spent the rest of the day having a great time. It was strange to them how well Rachel fit into their group when she wasn't being a bitch. After a day on the beach they had a movie night. Rachel said she had to get back to her beach house to do a few things and then she had plans with another friend later on. Haley, Nathan, Brooke, and Lucas all stayed in Brooke and Nathan's house and watched a movie. Haley decided to stay the night in Brooke's room. They decided they needed girls time.

Haley and Brooke were now laying in Brooke's bed in silence. They were trying to fall sleep it was like three in the morning. They had been up painting their nails and just gossiping for hours after the movie ended.

"_Rachel's not so bad when she's not being a bitch." _Brooke said turning her head to look at Haley.

_"I had a good time today." _Haley admitted. _"I think it just takes her some time to open up to people."_

_"Yeah."_ Brooke agreed.

_"You really think Owen will go for her?"_ Haley asked.

_"I think so."_ Brooke answered. "_We will just have to wait and see."_

After that their conversation died down and Brooke soon feel asleep. Haley however couldn't seem to fall asleep. After laying there for what felt like hours she quietly snuck out of bed. She tip toed over to Brooke's door and quietly opened it. She quietly made her way down the hall until she reached Nathan's door. She knew Lucas was asleep on the couch, he had fallen asleep some time during the movie and then didn't want to move. Haley thought about knocking on Nathan's door but didn't want to wake anyone else. She decided on not knocking and quietly opened the door. She closed the door as she stepped into Nathan's room. He was sleeping facing her direction. She quietly tip toed over to his bed. As soon as she started sitting down she heard his voice.

_"Hales?"_ Nathan asked sleepily rubbing his eyes.

_"Hey." _She whispered slipping under the covers with him.

"_What's the matter?"_ Nathan asked placing his hand gently on her stomach rubbing it in a circle.

_"I couldn't sleep, sorry I woke you up." _Haley said turning to look at him. Nathan leaned forward and gently kissed her. "_Can I stay in here?"_

_"Here? In my bed?"_ Nathan said smirking. "_Are you trying to seduce me James?"_ Nathan teased.

_"Me?"_ Haley said gesturing to herself. _"I would never do such a thing." _Haley said smiling as Nathan laughed.

_"Oh, I think you would."_ Nathan joked.

"_I can just leave.." _Haley teased pretending to get up and leave. Nathan just pulled her back down.

"_Hey, where do you thinking your going?"_Nathan said pulling her closer as she giggled.

"_I was going to sleep somewhere else.." _Haley joked. He silenced her with a kiss.

"_Your not going anywhere." _Nathan said kissing her again. Nathan was soon on top of her as they both pulled away for air. "_Your beautiful." _Haley blushed avoiding his eyes.

_"Stop_." She said blushing perfusely.

_"I'm serious_." Nathan said turning her head. "_Why did it take us so long to realize this?"_ Nathan said motioning between them.

_"I don't know." _Haley answered honestly._ "We are slow I guess."_

_"I guess so."_ Nathan agreed. Haley ran her hand over his hair.

_"I like this though.." _Haley whispered. "_Us."_

_"So do I."_ Nathan told her honestly before leaning down and kissing her again which Haley immediately responded too. They fell asleep soon after in each others arms.

* * *

The next morning Haley woke up first once again. She knew she wasn't going to fall asleep again so she decided to get up. She placed a quick kiss on Nathan's cheek before turning to get out of bed. As soon as she tried to move he tightened his grip on her.

"_Where are you going?" _Nathan mumbled into her neck as his arms tightened around her waist. Haley giggled turning her head to give him a kiss.

_"I was going to go skating." _Haley answered. Nathan gently brushed his thumb across her cheek bone placing a kiss on the tip of her nose.

_"Can I come with you?" _Nathan asked.

_"You want to go skating?"_ Haley said smirking. Nathan shook his head.

_"I want to watch you skate."_ Nathan answered with a smile.

_"Why?"_ Haley asked staring at him intently.

"_Is it a crime to want to watch you skate?"_ Nathan asked teasingly.

_"I guess not." _Haley answered. _"But that means you have to get up now."_ Haley told him.

_"Okay." _Nathan answered as Haley got up making her way for the door. She stopped and turned to look at him.

_"Are you sure you want to come?" _Haley asked skeptically.

_"Positive."_ Nathan answered. "_Now go get ready." _Haley smiled and walked out of the door. Haley made her way down the hall.

"_There you are." _A voice said from behind her. Haley turned around to find Brooke giving her a pointed look.

"_Here I am." _Haley said smiling.

"_Where did you sleep last night missy?" _Brooke asked smirking.

"_In Nathan's room." _Haley answered. "_Your snoring was keeping me up." _Haley said smirking. Brooke's jaw dropped.

_"I do not snore!"_ Brooke said shocked.

_"You most certainly do." _Haley said turning to talk away. Brooke immediately caught up to her looping her arm through hers.

"_You are joking right?" _Brooke asked nervously as Haley laughed.

"_Yes, Brookie." _Haley answered. "_I was just kidding."_

_"Thank god!"_ Brooke said releaved as Haley laughed. "_Anyway where are you going?"_ Brooke asked.

_"I'm going skating." _Haley answered. "_Nathan's coming if you wanna come?" _Haley offered.

_"As much as I love you I think I'll pass." _Brooke answered as they made their way down the stairs. _"I'm going to spend time with my boyfriend." _Brooke said grinning as Lucas' sleeping form on the couch.

_"Okay."_ Haley said making her way for the door. "_Have fun."_

_"Will do." _Brooke called as Haley made her way to go change and get ready for skating.

* * *

About an hour later Haley was on the ice skating while Nathan sat on a bench in the hockey box. She had just finished a spin and glided over to the side of the rink where Nathan was sitting.

_"You look bored."_ Haley commented with a grin as she sipped her water.

_"Nope, just watching."_ Nathan said smirking as he leaned up a little to give Haley a kiss.

_"Okay."_ Haley said kissing him quickly as she pushed herself off the wall.

_"Show me your best move Haley James."_ Nathan said smirking.

_"Hmm and what move would that be?"_ Haley asked gliding backwards. For once she was glad to be the only person on the ice.

"_You tell me."_ Nathan answered as Haley smiled.

_"Wanna see my program?" _Haley asked.

_"Program for what?"_ Nathan asked.

_"For the skating test I have to take in December. It's just a routine with everything that I will be tested on." _Haley answered.

_"Is it hard?"_ Nathan asked.

"_That depends on your definition of hard." _Haley answered with a grin as she skated off into her starting position. "_Can you press play on the radio? please."_ Haley asked as Nathan nodded and stood up to press the button. The second the music started Haley flew into a routine. Nathan was completely amazed. He thought she looked amazing. Two and a half minutes later Haley ended the program breathing heavily. Nathan clapped loudly for her as she skated over to him to get her water bottle.

"_That was really good." _Nathan complimented. Haley shook her head as she swallowed her water.

"_That depends on your definition of good."_ Haley answered still breathing heavily.

_"What do you mean? It looked perfect." _Nathan said.

_"It's not perfect enough."_ Haley answered as Nathan looked confused. Haley just smiled before answering. "_The jumps need to be more solid on the landing maybe even a little bigger, the spins need to be longer, my spiral needs to be higher, I need to keep my pace up, and everything just needs to be a little cleaner." _Haley listed off.

_"I don't get it." _Nathan said shaking his head. "_It looked fine to me."_

_"Yes, but your not a judge."_ Haley said laughing. "_But thank you_." Haley said kissing his cheek.

_"I don't think you give yourself enough credit."_ Nathan said wrapping his arms around her.

_"Don't you do that same thing with your basketball?" _Haley teased. Nathan seemed to think about it for a minute.

"_I suppose your right."_ Nathan answered.

"_Aren't I always?"_ Haley asked playfully. Both of them laughed as Nathan captured her lips in a passionate kiss which Haley immediately returned.

* * *

Haley and Nathan got back to the cabin a little over an hour later.

_"We're back."_ Haley called as she placed her skate bag down and walked further into the house. She soon found her mom int he kitchen.

_"Hi honey, how was skating?" _Lydia asked.

_"It was okay."_ Haley answered.

_"Your daughter is way to hard on herself she did great today."_ Nathan said speaking up.

"_That's Haley, she's always pushing herself."_ Lydia said with a smile.

_"I just think it needs to be a little better."_ Haley defended.

"_I'm sure you will pass." _Lydia said kissing the side of her daughters head as she walked out the kitchen.

_"Told you."_ Nathan said smirking causing Haley to roll her eyes.

_"Shut up." _Haley groaned as she laughed a little causing Nathan to laugh too.

_"What do you say we spend the day on the beach?"_ Nathan offered._ "Just the two of us. Then we go out to lunch."_

_"Is that you asking me out on a date?" _Haley asked playfully as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"_What if it was?" _Nathan asked.

_"Then I'd have to say yes."_ Haley answered as Nathan leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry it's taken me soooooo long to update. I have been extremely busy and have had an extreme case of writers block for ALL of my stories but I promise I do have alot more written for this story now and I will be working on the other stories as well. Please update and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been about a week since they had put aside their differences with Rachel and became friends with her. So far there were no problems which surprised everyone. Today was the day that all the kids were having friends come to visit for a week. Haley and Lucas had always been a part of the same circle of friends so it wasn't hard for them to chose who to invite. First they invited Jake who was Lucas' age but best friends with both James'. He was like part of their family. When he was about 17 his older girlfriend got pregnant. Immediately after the birth his girlfriend Nikki disappeared claiming she couldn't handle being a mother. After much persuasion from Lydia and Jimmy James Jake agreed to come visit with his daughter, Jenny. Along with Jake and Jenny, Peyton was coming with them. Peyton was Haley's age but friends with both James' also. She was also currently dating Jake, she had been for the past two years. She didn't care that he had a daughter. She loved Jenny just as much as he did. Everyone knew from the second Nikki left they would be together. They were also having their cousin Quinn come for the week. Brooke and Nathan's friends were also visiting the same week. Brooke invited Millicent to come visit. She had been friends with Brooke for years. Nathan invited his friend Owen to come visit. Clay was planning on stopping by sometime during the week for a few days.

Lucas and Haley had decided to go to the airport alone since Brooke and Nathan were waiting for their friends back at their cabin. Haley was currently walking through the airport quickly.

"_Slow down speed racer!"_ Lucas yelled trying to catch up to her.

_"Hurry up your going as slow as a turtle."_ Haley called over her shoulder but didn't slow down.

_"Haley slow down."_ Lucas called from behind her again. "_We still have some time before they get here." _Lucas reminded her.

_"I'm just so excited."_ Haley said grinning as she stopped for a second to let him catch up.

_"So am I but I'm not trampling through people to get to a plane that hasn't even arrived."_ Lucas said nudging her. Haley simply rolled her eyes.

_"Come on."_ Haley said nudging him. _"Just admit it your just as excited as I am."_ Haley said grinning at him.

_"Fine, I am but just slow down."_ Lucas told her.

_"I will."_ Haley said slowing her pace. _"I feel like I haven't talked to them in forever. Things have been so busy."_

_"Do they know about Nathan?"_ Lucas asked as they took a seat near the gate.

_"No I haven't talked to them much lately. Everyones been busy."_ Haley answered.

_"How are things with you two?"_ Lucas asked causing Haley to instantly smile.

_"Things are perfect."_ Haley answered.

_"And when the summer ends?"_ Lucas asked eyeing his sister carefully.

_"Then things won't be so perfect."_ Haley answered. Before Lucas could respond they were interrupted.

_"HALEY!"_ Quinn yelled running past Jake and Peyton to hug Haley. She pulled her into a bone crushing hug almost knocking over Haley as she stood.

_"Hey, Quinnie. I missed you."_ Haley said hugging her back tightly.

"_I missed you more." _Quinn said pulling away. _"Its torture when you gone."_

_"Feeling a little left out..."_ Lucas said holding out his arms. Quinn smiled and went to hug him.

_"Sorry, I missed you just as much Luke." _Quinn promised.

_"You better have."_ Lucas said as they pulled away just as Peyton and Jake walked up.

_"Hey goldilocks."_ Haley said as Peyton laughed.

_"Tutorgirl."_ Peyton said using Brooke's nickname as she pulled Haley into a hug. _"I missed you."_

_"I missed you too."_ Haley replied. Meanwhile Jake and Lucas had a man hug said hi but soon got interrupted. "_What no hug?" _Jake looked over at her. She had her hands on her hips giving him a pointed look.

"_Just waiting my turn." _Jake said pulling her to him. She was like the little sister he never had.

_"Good." _Haley said hugging him tightly but pulled back quickly. _"Now where is my god child?" _Haley demanded as Jake laughed and moved out of the way to show the small carriage behind him.

"_Jenny."_ Haley cooed kneeling down quickly.

_"Aunt Haleyyy_." Jenny said giggling. She was about two.

_"How's my favorite little girl?"_ Haley asked picking her up.

_"I missed you." _Jenny said pouting. Haley pouted back.

"_Aww I missed you too." _Haley said kissing the girls cheeks and forehead over and over causing her to giggle more. Everyone smiled watching the scene. Once Haley pulled back a little Lucas tickled Jenny's side.

_"Uncle Lucas!" _Jenny squealed. Jake had made Haley and Lucas the god parents.

_"Hey kiddo."_ Lucas said placing a kiss on the top of her head.

_"I don't know about you guys but I'm starving!" _Peyton exclaimed. Haley laughed.

_"We are meeting Nathan and Brooke down at the diner for lunch. They were just waiting for their friends." _Haley answered.

_"Thank god! I need food."_ Peyton exclaimed.

_"You always need food."_ Quinn said laughing.

"_Is Rachel coming?"_ Lucas asked as he gestured for them to follow him to the baggage claim.

_"Yeah, Brooke's picking her up." _Haley answered.

"_Whoa hold on! Rachel as in the infamous Rach-a-ho?"_ Peyton asked.

_"Yeah_." Haley said nodding.

_"You hated her though_." Quinn added.

_"Hated, being the key word."_ Haley answered shaking her head with a smile._ "We worked things out. She's not as bad as we thought."_

_"That's good. You guys probably have to see her anyway."_ Jake said shrugging. _"Isn't she dating Nathan?"_

_"Nope, that would be this one."_ Lucas said pointed to Haley as she smiled but rolled her eyes playfully.

_"Your dating Nathan?"_ Quinn shrieked grinning widely. Haley nodded as Quinn whipped around to face Peyton. "_You owe me twenty bucks!"_ Quinn said grinning as she held out her hand.

"_You bet on us?"_ Haley said slightly taken aback.

"_Yeah, Quinn guessed you guys were already together. I thought it would take you guys a few more weeks." _Peyton answered. "_Jake over here guessed never."_

_"Oh yeah, you owe me twenty as well."_ Quinn said grinning as Jake and Peyton both slapped money into her hand groaning. _"I just earned forty bucks on your love life, thanks cuz." _Quinn said grinning as Haley and Lucas laughed. Haley then stopped laughing and turned to face Jake.

_"You said never?" _Haley asked confused. "_Everyone else seemed to think it would happen eventually." _Jake shrugged.

_"It's nothing against you guys. I just thought Nathan was the player type and you were more the relationship type." _Jake answered.

_"Nathan's a good guy."_ Haley defended.

_"I know he is but you guys just see relationships differently." _Jake answered as they stopped in front of the baggage claim.

"_They actually seem perfect together."_ Lucas said sensing that Haley was uncomfortably by the conversation. Haley gave him a smile. _"I've never seen either of them this happy."_

_"That's awesome Hales. I knew you guys would figure it out eventually."_ Peyton said with a smile pulling her into a side hug.

_"I'm happy for you Hales." _Jake told her sincerely.

"_Thank you." _Haley said smiling.

_"What will you guys do when college starts?"_ Quinn asked as Jake and Lucas grabbed their luggage.

_"We see how it goes. College is important to both of us."_ Haley answered. Quinn just nodded.

_"Now what about that food?"_ Peyton asked as Jake took the bag from her and she grabbed the empty carriage.

_"Food!" _Jenny shrieked happily as she bounce in Haley's arms. They all laughed. And made their way to the car.

* * *

They arrived at the diner within a half an hour and the Scotts were already there. Everyone already knew each other mostly from previous years at the cabins so everyone was eager to see each other.

_"P. Sawyer!"_ Brooke shrieked leaping out of her chair. "_Quinnie!"_ She added pulling them both into a hug as Haley went to give Millicent a hug.

_"Hey Tigger, excited to see us?"_ Peyton teased.

_"Hell ya!"_ Brooke said excitedly.

_"Hell ya!"_ Jenny echoed from Haley's arms. Brooke's eyes widened as she covered her mouth with her hand. The others just laughed even Jake.

_"No Jenny, Aunt Brooke said a bad word."_ Brooke said meekly.

"_Bad!"_ Jenny said giggling as Brooke laughed.

_"Don't repeat it ok munchkin." _Brooke said tickling her.

"_Ok!" _Jenny said giggling.

_"Promise?"_ Brooke said eyeing her teasingly.

_"Ya_." Jenny said reaching for her as Brooke smiled and took her in her arms. Brooke had been dating Lucas so long that Jenny just started calling her Aunt Brooke. No one seemed to mind everyone knew Brooke and Lucas would be married eventually. Plus Brooke was great with Jenny.

"_Sorry Jake." _Brooke said smiling as Jake just laughed as Brooke gave him a quick hug.

_"Don't worry about it." _Jake assured her.

"_Now how about we order since my lunch is on either Peyton or Jake."_ Quinn said plopping into the booth.

"_Why is that?"_ Nathan asked. Haley sat down next to him as everyone took their seat.

_"They bet on us." _Haley answered rolling her eyes.

_"On us?"_ Nathan asked.

_"They bet when we would get together. Quinn won_." Haley said glaring at her cousin who was smiling smugly.

"_You guys are together?"_ Owen asked speaking up as they nodded.

"_Its about time_." Millicent said with a smile. At this point Rachel came out of the bathroom.

_"Push down_." Haley said making everyone move over. _"Here Rach you can sit here." _Haley said making room.

_"Thanks." _Rachel said sitting.

"_I'm sure you already met Brooke and Nathan's friends but these are mine and Lucas'. This is Quinn, my cousin." _Haley said pointing to Quinn. "_I'm sure you've seen her around here before." _Haley added as Brooke nodded. "_This is Peyton."_ Haley said as Peyton waved. "_And this is Jake and his daughter Jenny_." Haley said as Jenny waved.

"_She's adorable."_ Rachel said waving back to her. They all chatted together for the rest of lunch. Everyone seemed to be getting along perfectly. Rachel and Owen even seemed to be getting along just like Brooke had planned.

* * *

That night after much persuading they kids managed to convince their parents to let them have a party at the Scotts house. The Scotts' house had a quest bedroom so there was more room to sleep. Their parents agreed to let them have the Scotts' beach house for one night only as long as they kept it down and didn't leave the house. Lydia and Jimmy even volunteered to watch Jenny for the night so the kids could have a good time. Lydia loved watching Jenny anyway.

It was now about 8 and after saying goodnight to their parents they headed over to Scotts' cabin. Deb and Dan were sleeping at the James' to let their kids have a little more freedom. They didn't usually do things like this but they were all in college so they gave in.

_"Let's start this party off with some shots."_ Brooke squealed clapping excitedly. "_Everyone has to do it!"_ Brooke said knowing Haley was going to try to get out of it maybe even Millicent.

_"But Brooke..." _Haley whined. "_You know I hate shots."_

_"Come on Hales one isn't that bad."_ Peyton said trying to encourage her. Brooke was already pouring them. Rachel picked on up and waved it in front of Haley's face.

_"Come on, you know you want to." _Rachel said teasingly. Haley smiled and rolled her eyes.

_"Fine."_ Haley caved taking it from her. Everyone each taking their shot.

_"Was it you that once told me never give into peer pressure?"_ Nathan whispered teasingly into her ear.

_"Shut uppp!"_ Haley whined pushing him away gently. He just laughed and kissed her cheek.

"_Do you think you can do it?" _Nathan asked referring to the shot. Haley grimaced at the thought of it.

_"I guess we will find out." _Haley answered.

_"Okay on the count of three...one...two..."_ Brooke said as they all putt their shot glasses in together. "_Three."_ Brooke said as they all threw the shot back. As expected Haley and Millicent both started coughing. Quinn winced but was fine.

_"That was horrible." _Haley breathed as Nathan laughed and rubbed her back.

_"I agree with Haley." _Millicent said taking a sip of soda. Haley went to grab her cup of soda as well to chase it with but grabbed the wrong one.

_"Haley-"_Lucas said but was cut off by Haley spitting the liquid in his face before sticking her tounge out and making a disgusted face. "_Thanks.." _Lucas said wiping his face as everyone laughed.

_"What was that?" _Haley asked disgusted.

"_That was my tequila that I didn't mix in my drink yet_." Lucas said still wiping his face.

"_How do you drink that?"_ Haley asked still gagging slightly. Nathan picked up her real soda and handed it to her.

_"Drink this."_ Nathan said.

_"What is it?"_ Haley asked skeptically.

"_Your soda." _Nathan laughed. Haley nodded drinking some of it.

"_Thanks." _Haley said after she stopped drinking it.

Everyone was having a great time just hanging out when Brooke came leaping over to Haley, completely drunk.

"_Guess what?"_ Brooke asked excitedly.

_"Your drunk." _Haley answered rolling her eyes playfully as she sat down on Nathan's lap.

_"No."_ Brooke said quickly shaking her head then stopped. "_Well yeah..but that's not what I was going to say!" _Brooke said as Haley and Nathan laughed at her. _"Look!" _Brooke said pointing over to where Rachel and Owen were talking.

_"Yeah..." _Haley said confused.

_"I am the love match queen!"_ Brooke stated excitedly.

_"Brooke they are just talking."_ Nathan pointed out.

"_Please their practically having eye sex."_ Brooke said throwing her arms in the air as she lost her balanced and toppled off the couch.

_"Eye sex?"_ Haley managed to get out before laughing hysterically. Lucas came over instantly to help her up.

_"You okay?"_ Lucas asked.

_"Never better."_ Brooke said kissing him. _"Well I mean maybe last night when we were..."_

_"Okay!"_ Haley said jumping up. "_That conversation just way to far with my liking. Peyton!" _Haley called getting her attention. _"Music please!" _Haley begged. Peyton immediately put something on.

_"I love this song!"_ Brooke said getting distracted. "C_ome on Haley dance." _Brooke said grabbing her hand pulling her over to the rest of the girls. Soon everyone joined in. They all had a great time as usual. They all just clicked well.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me sooo long to update! I've been extremely busy lately. I am also very sorry that this chapter wasn't very good it was kind of like a filler chapter because i have much more to come i was just stuck with this middle section. Please review. I promise it won't take me as long to update next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

A couple weeks later...their last night at the cabin. (sorry for the huge fast foward)

The Scotts' and the James' all went out to dinner together before the Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, and Haley went off alone together. They hung out for a while before breaking off into couples. They had a great last night together just hanging out. Haley was now alone in her room trying to sleep like she had been for the past two hours. It was almost two in the morning and she couldn't take it anymore she threw the blankets off of her. She was leaving tomorrow and all she wanted was to be with Nathan. She grabbed a sweatshirt from her closet and threw it on. She quietly opened her door and slipped out carefully making her way down the stairs. She slipped on her flip flops and quietly slipped out the door. She quickly walked the couple feet over the Scotts back porch. She thankfully knew where they kept their hide a key and took it out unlocking the door. She returned the key where she found it and made her way inside locking the door behind her. It was pitch black in the house but she knew her way around after all the years of coming here. She quietly made her way up up the stairs where both Nathan and Brooke's rooms where. She figured Brooke was at her house anyway so she walked right past her door to Nathan's. She quietly opened the door without bothering to knock. She saw him sit up in the little bit of light in the room.

_"Hales?"_ Nathan whispered as she smiled making her way over to the bed.

_"Hi." _She whispered crawling into the bed.

_"What are you doing here?"_ Nathan asked sitting up a little more to kiss her softly on the lips.

_"I missed you." _Haley whispered looking down. Nathan reached up and brushed her hair back behind her ear. _"And I couldn't sleep. I just kept thinking it was our last night here and all I wanted to do was be here with you." _Haley answered as Nathan leaned in quickly kissing her which she immediately responded too. They both pulled away breathless resting their foreheads against each other._ "I don't want to leave tomorrow." _Haley admitted.

_"I don't want you to either but you have school and skating_." Nathan reminded her as she nodded. She then took one of her legs swinging it over his hips so the she was now straddling him. He was slightly shocked at first by her boldness but then wrapped his arms around her waist. She reached her hand up and gently placed it on the side of his face running her thumb along his bottom lip.

_"Make me forget." _She whispered leaning in to kiss him deeply. She felt his tounge trace across her bottom lip and immediately opened her mouth for him. Nathan pulled away soon after and placed kisses across her jaw and down her neck sucking on it gently. She lifted his chin kissing him once more before pushing him back on the bed. She then unzipped her sweatshirt and took it off. She leaned down and placed another kiss on his lips before pulling back once more. Nathan looked at her a little confused as she stared down at him. She bit her lip softly giving him a grin as she reached down and pulled her shirt over her head. Nathan's eyes went wide in shock as Haley giggled.

_"Hales..."_ Nathan said trailing off as Haley shock her head and leaned down to kiss him once again.

_"It's okay."_ Haley said giving him a small smile as he smiled back before leaning up to kiss her again. She gently reached down and tugged at the hem of his shirt signaling that she wanted it off. He leaned up a little as she pulled it up and placed kissed across his chest as her hand gently rubbed his chiseled chest. As she got up closer to where she pushed the shirt up she pulled it over his head. Nathan reached up and placed his hand gently on her cheek pulling her down to kiss her. Nathan then sat up and flipped them over as they continued to kiss. Nathan then continued to kiss down Haley's neck before making his way down her chest kissing right above her bra. He then kissed his way down her stomach until her reached the top of her shorts. She then sat up a little to pull him towards her to kiss him again. One of his hands was now cupping her boob while the other reached down massaging her inner thigh. He slid his hand up a little further applying pressure between her legs. Haley moaned a little but was silenced by Nathan kissing her. He then brought his hand back up to waist band of her short but then stopped. He leaned his forehead again hers as they both steadied their breathing. _"Why are you stopping?" _Haley asked trying to steady her breathing.

"_I just want to make sure your okay. I don't want to do anything you are going to regret." _Nathan answered honestly.

_"I will never regret anything with you." _Haley answered honestly. Nathan kissed her instantly.

Before either of them realized it they stripped off all of their clothes. Nathan pulled away from Haley for a minute and looked at her. _"Are you sure about this?" _Nathan whispered as Haley smiled and nodded.

_"I'm positive."_ Haley answered giving him a kiss on the lips.

_"It's going to make things harder tomorrow." _Nathan reminded her. Haley just shook her head.

_"It's okay. I want this."_ Haley answered. "_I want you."_

_"I want you too."_ Nathan responded before kissing her. "_This is probably going to hurt."_ Nathan whispered as she nodded. He carefully slid inside of her making Haley squeeze her eyes shut and wince in pain. _"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" _Nathan asked stilling his actions.

_"Just go slow."_ Haley said nodded as a tear slipped down her cheek. Nathan immediately kissed it away. After a little while the pain dulled and it was amazing. Nathan had been with many girls before but none of them compared to being with Haley.

After Nathan pulled her to him and gently stroked her arm as they controlled their breathing.

_"Are you okay?" _Nathan asked looking down at her.

"_Perfect." _Haley said looking up at him with a smile. He leaned down to kiss her. She immediately responded before she started to giggle.

_"What?"_ Nathan asked laughed pulling away. Haley blushed and shook her head.

_"That's what I've been missing out on all these years?"_ Haley said smiling as Nathan smirked. She smirked back sitting up swinging her leg over him to straddle him once more. She leaned down to his ear. "_Let's do it again."_ Haley whispered giggling as she nibbled on his ear lob. Nathan groaned flipping them over causing her to giggle even more.

* * *

Haley woke up the next morning wrapped up in Nathan's arms. She smiled as she idly dragged her finger over his cheek as he slept. She smiled even more as she remembered the events of last night. They made love for the first time and second. It was her first time and it was absolutely perfect. Her eyes soon began to fill with tears as she thought about it being their last day together. She didnt't want to say goodbye to him but she knew she had to. She leaned forward kissing the behind his ear. "_Hey you, wake up."_ She whispered as she idly kissed his jaw. Nathan woke up instantly and kissed her. They pulled away a second later and opened his eyes.

"_Why are you crying?"_ Nathan asked softly as he reached out to gently wipe her tears. Haley shook her head giving him a sad smile as more tears came.

"_We have to say goodbye today."_ Haley said softly. Nathan gave her a sad smile as he kissed her forehead.

_"We can still talk everyday." _Nathan promised.

_"It won't be the same." _Haley whispered. "_How am I suppose to say goodbye to you after the summer we had?"_

_"It's not a goodbye. It will never be a goodbye with us. We will see each other again."_ Nathan told her as she nodded. "_I am going to miss you more than you know."_ Haley tried to smile but it turned into a sob. "_I'm going to miss that smile_." Nathan said pulled her closer to him. "_You are the most beautiful, amazing girl that I've ever known. And I had the most amazing summer with you. I wish we lived closer so we didn't have to be like this."_

_"I had a great summer too. I am going to miss you so much." _Haley whispered into his neck before Nathan pulled back slightly.

"_Now let's enjoy the day. No more tears." _Nathan said wiping her tears away. "I _hate seeing you cry_." Nathan said leaning in to kiss her. Before they knew it they were in a heated makeout seassion. They both pulled away breathlessly. Nathan stared into her eyes before speaking. "_Are you okay about last night?"_

_"Yes." _Haley answered with a smile.

_"Even if the summers over?" _Nathan questioned as Haley shook her head.

_"I wouldn't change it for the world." _Haley promised.

"_Neither would I."_ Nathan agreed. He then glanced behind her to look at the clock it was only 7. "_Now what are we going to do until everyone wakes up?"_ Nathan asked as Haley smirked at him.

"_Oh, I think I have a few ideas."_ Haley said giggling as Nathan pinned her to the bed once more kissing her.

* * *

_"I can't believe summers over." _Brooke said pouting slightly. Brooke, Lucas, Haley, and Nathan were now sitting on the beach staring out into the lake.

_"I'm not ready for summer to be over."_ Haley added still staring out into the lake.

_"Since when is tutorgirl not excited to start school?"_ Brooke teased. "Usually your already packed and ready to go."

_"Not this year."_ Haley answered still not looking at anyone.

_"Hales, are you okay?" _Lucas asked looking at his sister concerned. Nathan rubbed her back but she still didn't look at any of them.

_"Hey losers_." Rachel said coming over. "_Ready to start college?" _Rachel asked cheerily as Haley got up and ran into the beach house.

_"Was it something I said?"_ Rachel asked frowning.

_"No, she's just upset."_ Nathan said standing. "_I should go.."_

_"No, Nate let me."_ Brooke said getting up.

_"But.." _Nathan said unsure.

"_No, it's fine. I'll go."_ Brooke said starting to walk away but turned back to look at Rachel. "_Are you coming?" _Brooke asked as Rachel immediately followed.

* * *

Brooke and Rachel wondered through the James' house until they found Haley curled up on her bed crying.

_"Tutorgirl?" _Brooke said as her and Rachel sat on the bed. "_What's with the water works?" _Haley just shrugged.

"_Is this about leaving a certain boy toy?" _Rachel asked. Haley just nodded holding her pillow tighter to her chest.

_"I-I-I can't say g-g-goodbye." _Haley stuttered out as the tears flowed down her cheeks. Brooke gave her a teary smile. She hated seeing her best friend in pain.

_"I know. I remember the first year after Lucas and I got together it was the hardest year of my life." _Brooke said sympathetically. _"You just need to be strong."_

_"Nathan cares about you this isn't the end." _Rachel added.

_"How do I know for sure?"_ Haley whispered.

_"You don't but you need to trust that everything will work out_." Brooke said pulling Haley to her.

_"Maybe I shouldn't-"_ Haley started but Rachel cut her off.

_"I know what your going to say and you need to remember this is your life. Over this short summer I learned how important skating and teaching are to you don't start questioning whether you should give that up now."_ Rachel said shaking her head.

"_You wouldn't want Nathan to give up his dream and neither should you."_ Brooke added. Haley nodded.

_"It's just going to be really hard."_ Haley whispered.

_"I know and I'm here for you."_ Brooke answered. "_I'm only going to be a phone call away."_

_"And I will be right in Boston with you whenever you need."_ Rachel added as Haley nodded.

_"Thanks guys."_ Haley said hugging them both.

After Haley cleaned herself up she headed back out to the beach. They didn't have much time left. Nathan looked up as soon as he saw her.

_"Are you okay?"_ Nathan asked as she nodded kneeling down next him kissing him instantly. It was as if she was pouring all the passion and feelings she had for him into that one kiss. Nathan responded to it instantly. Everyone else let them have their moment because they knew they were leaving each other soon. Normally Lucas would make a comment about not wanting to see it but he simply looked again and gave them their privacy. "_What was that for?"_ Nathan ask smirking as they pulled away.

_"Just for being you."_ Haley said giving him a small smile before snuggling down beside him. Nathan kissed the top of her head as she leaned her head on his shoulder. They all sat their casually talking for about an hour before Rachel stood up.

_"I hate to do this but I really need to leave. I have to help my parents pack since we are moving to Boston this week." _Rachel said brushing the sand off her pants. Everyone else stood as well. Brooke pulled her into a tight hug.

_"I'm really glad I got to know you this summer."_ Brooke said.

"_So am I." _Rachel agreed.

_"Look out for Haley_." Brooke whispered so no one else would hear.

_"I will."_ Rachel promised as they pulled away. Haley stepped up next.

"_I'm sure I will see you in a couple weeks."_ Haley said giving her hug.

_"Definately." _Rachel agreed. _"Don't hesitate to call if you need anything." _Rachel said, she meant it when she said she would be there for her earlier. And she knew Haley was going to need all the friends she could get once she got back to Boston. Lucas and Nathan each gave her a quick hug as well before she took off down the beach.

_"Haley! Lucas!" _Lydia called from their porch. "_Its time to go."_ Haley could feel the tears coming again as soon as her mom said wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her slowly to the beach house as Brooke and Lucas followed. Once they got in the house they noticed Deb and Dan saying goodbye to their parents. After Deb and Dan said bye to Lucas and Haley. More so Haley because they were going to see Lucas in a week. Lydia and Jimmy both said bye to Brooke and Nathan.

"_We will meet you in the car."_ Lydia said wiping her eyes. She cried every year when they left. Brooke and Nathan walked Lucas and Haley to the taxi that was waiting outside.

"_Tutorgirl."_ Brooke said pulling her into a bone crushing hug. _"I am going to miss you so much. Promise me you will visit?" _Brooke said still hugging her. She glanced over Brooke shoulder at Nathan.

_"I promise." _Haley answered. "_Take care of my knucklehead of a brother will you." _Haley said trying to force out a laugh.

_"I will." _Brooke promised. "_Remember I'm only a phone call away." _Brooke whispered. Haley just nodded stepping back.

"_Love you Tigger." _Haley said with a sad smile.

"_Love you tutor girl."_ Brooke said stepping back so Nathan could say goodbye to her. Brooke went to say bye it Lucas but she knew she would see him in week. Haley looked up at Nathan and instantly broke down in tears. If Nathan wasn't standing so close she would have fallen. Nathan placed a kiss on top of her head.

"_I can't..I can't..I can't."_ Haley kept whispering._ "I can't say goodbye to you."_ Haley whispered looking up at him as tears streamed down her face. Nathan cupped her cheeks and tried to wipe away the tears.

_"Then don't." _Nathan said as his voice cracked. "_Remember what I said this isn't goodbye, we will see each other."_

_"This was the best summer of my life."_ Haley told him as her lip trembled as she tried to hold back the tears.

_"It was the best summer of my life too."_ Nathan promised as Haley choked back a sob. Nathan leaned down and kissed her deeply pouring as much passion as he could into the kiss. He didn't care who was watching everything else but Haley faded away. Nathan then pulled back, both of them breathless, and rested his head against hers.

_"Haley." _Lydia called softly feeling bad for ruining their moment. "_We need to make our flight."_ Haley nodded choking back a sob.

"_I-" _Haley started to say but Nathan cut her off.

"_Don't say goodbye."_ Nathan said keeping his eyes closed. Haley let a quiet sob escape her lips as she placed a hand on each of his cheeks and leaned up to kiss him on last time before slipping out of his grasp while she still had the strength. Brooke let a few tears fall as she watched the scene before her unfold. Lucas held the door open as Haley slipped into the cab next to her mother. Brooke blew Lucas a kiss as Lucas climbed in after her and shut the door. Their father was already in the front passenger seat. As the cab drove away Haley turned and waved one last time. Once Nathan and Brooke were out of view she broke down. Lucas pulled her to him trying to calm her down as her mother tried to comfort her from the other side.

"_Haley you need to breathe." _Lucas whispered. He was afriad she was going to hyperventalate.

_"It's okay sweetie. Everything will be okay." _Lydia soothed as Haley cried harder.

Haley cried the entire way home. When she got home she locked herself in her room for three days.

* * *

Meanwhile Brooke and Nathan stood on the curb watching the cab pull away. As soon as it was out of view Nathan took off.

_"Nathan!" _Brooke called but he kept walking. Once she made her way around the beach house the sight in front of her shocked her. Nathan was sitting on the ground against the back of the beach house with his head in his hands. She could tell his was crying because his shoulders and entire body was shaking. She had never seen her brother cry before. _"Nate."_ She whispered sliding down next to him. He didn't answer her. "_Are you okay?"_ She tried again as she gently rubbed his back. This time he shrugged. She pulled his to her and just held him as she cried. She knew he would do the same thing for her. She knew he must be really upset because Nathan Scott definately did not cry over just about any girl. Once he calmed down a bit he sat up. "_Are you okay now?"_

_"I was stupid to think it could even be just a summer thing with Haley." _Nathan said taking a deep breath. "_Haley is so much more than that." _Nathan said shaking his head standing up. "_Saying goodbye to her was the worst thing I've ever had to do..I hate seeing her cry." _Nathan said running his hand through his hair.

_"I know but it will get better."_ Brooke said trying to comfort him but Nathan shook his head.

_"She's it for me."_ Nathan said taking off into the house. Brooke just sat their stunned. She knew her brother cared about Haley but one now was she realizing exactly how much.

* * *

**Author's note: Please review and let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

They had been in college for about a month now and Haley had been miserable. She missed Nathan more than she ever thought was imaginable. She barely went out with Peyton or any of the other friends that they had. She didn't make any new friends at school because she didn't socialize with anyone. She skipped skating regularly and her grades weren't as good as they usually were.

Peyton was just getting back from skating. She found Haley sitting on the couch watching television. That's were she always found her, just zoned out watching tv.

_"You missed practice." _Peyton commented as she dropped her skating bag next to the door.

_"I didn't feel like going." _Haley answered, not even looking at her. Peyton studied her carefully before going to sit down next to her on the couch.

_"Are you okay?"_ Peyton asked softly.

_"I'm fine." _Haley answered.

_"I know you well enough to know when you are lying."_ Peyton replied. Haley just sighed in response at first.

"_What do you want me to say Peyt?"_ Haley asked.

"_Tell me what's wrong."_ Peyton demanded even though she already knew what was wrong but she wanted to hear her say it.

_"I should go study." _Haley said getting up and going into her room before Peyton could say anything else. Peyton just sighed and sat back in the couch closing her eyes. She really didn't know what to do anymore. Haley had never acted like this in all the years that she had known her.

* * *

The next day Peyton knocked on Haley's bedroom door softly. When she got no answer she slowly opened the door.

_"Hales, are you awake?" _Peyton asked softly poking her head in the room.

_"What?"_ Haley mumbled from under the blankets.

_"You have to teach in an hour." _Peyton reminded her.

"_Will you go for me?"_ Haley asked.

_"Hales, I covered for you last week. I can't this week I have to meet people from my class for a project."_ Peyton explained.

_"Okay."_ Haley said getting up. She got ready without saying anything else and went to the rink. Normally Haley loved teaching and skating but lately it was the last thing she wanted to do.

* * *

Haley was halfway though the group lesson that she was teaching. She had a group of about six seven year olds.

"_Okay, let's try that spin one more time." _Haley told the girls. She stood by the wall watching them carefully when she felt a tug on her jacket.

_"Miss Haley." _A small voice came from next to her. Haley tore her eyes off the spinning girls and looked down at Emily.

_"Yeah?"_ Haley asked looking down at her.

_"Are you okay?" _Emily asked innocently.

_"Of course, sweetie_." Haley lied bending down so she was eye level with her. "_Why?" _Haley asked.

_"You seem sad lately." _Emily answered. "_Do you not like teaching us anymore?"_

_"What?"_ Haley asked slightly taken aback.

_"I love teaching you. It's one of my favorite parts of my day." _Haley said as Emily smiled.

_"Okay, because your my favorite teacher." _Emily told her happily.

"_Good, I'm glad because I love teaching you."_ Haley said taping the girls button nose making her giggle. _"Now go do that spin like I know you can."_ Haley said as Emily smiled and skated away. Haley frowned however when she skated away. She hadn't meant to take out her sadness on her students. She just had a hard to not thinking about how much she missed Nathan. Haley finished up her group and went to take off her skates.

_"Where are you going?" _Peyton asked. She had just gotten to the rink.

_"I'm meeting Rachel for lunch."_ Haley explained.

_"What about practice?" _Peyton asked.

"_I'll skate tomorrow."_ Haley answered. "_I promise." _Haley added when she saw the questioning look that Peyton was giving her.

Just as Haley walked out of the building Lydia stepped out onto the ice.

_"Hey Peyton." _Lydia said greeting her daughters best friend.

_"Hi Lydia. How are you?" _Peyton asked skating up next to her.

"_I'm good. Are we still on for you lesson tomorrow?" _Lydia asked. She had been coaching Peyton since she was little.

_"Yeah, definitely."_ Peyton said nodding. Lydia nodded glancing around.

"_Where's Haley?" _Lydia asked finally.

_"She went out with Rachel?" _Peyton answered as Lydia shook her head.

_"She's missing practice again."_ Lydia said sighing. "_What is going on with that girl?"_ Lydia said running her hand through her hair. "_Has she said anything to you?"_ Lydia asked as Peyton thought about it for a minute. She really didn't want to tell Haley's mom but she was running out of ideas on how to handle Haley.

_"That's just it, she won't talk to me." _Peyton answered._ "I know she's sad about Nathan but shes closing herself off from everyone."_

_"I've never seen you so upset as I did the day we left the cabin." _Lydia said shaking her head. "_And after that she just wasn't really there anymore. "_

_"I know what you mean." _Peyton agreed.

_"I miss my daughter." _Lydia replied.

_"Maybe someone should call Nathan?"_ Peyton suggested.

_"And say what? They both have their dreams. They live to far away." _Lydia answered.

_"I'm just running out things to do to try to help her."_ Peyton responded. Lydia sighed running her hand through her hair again.

"_I'm going to call her." _Lydia said as she started to skate away but then stopped and turned around. _"Can you keep me posted?"_

_"Of course_." Peyton said nodded before Lydia stepped off the ice.

* * *

Haley arrived at the small cafe about ten minutes later. Rachel was already waiting at one of the outside tables.

_"Hey." _Rachel said grinning as she stood up to hug her._ "Long time no see."_

_"I know, it's been too long_." Haley answered as she pulled back and took her seat.

_"How's school and everything?"_ Rachel asked.

_"Ehh..it's alright." _Haley answered shrugging.

_"Did Haley James just admit to not really liking school?"_ Rachel said playfully teasing her.

_"It's not what I thought it would be."_ Haley told her honestly. That was the first time she admitted it out loud.

_"Have you talked to him?" _Rachel asked bluntly. Haley didn't even need to asked who before she shook her head. She knew exactly who the him was that Rachel was referring too. One thing that she leaned about Rachel quickly over the summer was that she was really good at reading people. "_Not at all?" _Rachel asked sounding a little surprised.

_"We tried to the first week but it was just too hard."_ Haley answered sadly.

_"I'm sorry."_ Rachel responded. Haley nodded looking down a little.

"_It's harder than I thought it would be."_ Haley admitted.

"_Call him."_ Rachel responded. "_Talk to him about it."_

_"I can't." _Haley said firmly shaking her head. "_He has his dreams. I have mine."_ Haley answered and before Rachel could comment Haley's phone went off.

"_Sorry, one second." _Haley said picking up her phone. "_Hello?...Hi mom...I'm at lunch with Rachel...I know..I didn't feel like skating...Maybe tomorrow... Nothing's wrong...Can we talk about this later?...bye mom."_ Haley said hanging up the phone and putting it back down on the table.

"_You missed practice."_ Rachel said after listening to the conversation Haley had with her mom.

_"It's not a big deal." _Haley responded.

_"I've gotten to know you well enough to know it is."_ Rachel answered.

"_I'll make it up."_ Haley answered with a shrug as her elbow accidently knocked her phone off the table. "Crap." Haley mumbled as her phone slid across the floor a little bit away from from. Haley got up and went to go get it. As she bend down to get it she heard a gasp from behind her coming from Rachel. She mentally slapped herself as she sat back down in her seat.

_"When did you get that?" _Rachel asked referring to the small black 23 etched into Haley's lower back.

"_The day I came home." _Haley answered.

_"Alone?"_ Rachel asked shocked.

_"Yeah."_ Haley answered.

_"But that's..." _Rachel said in awe.

"I know what it is." Haley said firmly. It was Nathan's basketball jersey number, alot of people knew that. _"I just wanted to get it, ok?"_

_"Yeah, I was just surprised_." Rachel said honestly. _"Are you sure your okay?"_ Rachel asked getting more worried about her.

_"I wish people would stop asking me that." _Haley answered looking off into the distance.

_"You just don't seem like yourself." _Rachel answered.

_"I just miss him alot."_ Haley answered. For the rest of lunch they talked casually about things that were going on. Rachel had become increasingly more and more worried about her as lunch continued. Haley barely ate her lunch and was really spacey as they talked.

* * *

Once lunch was over and they had said their goodbyes Rachel pulled out her phone. She quickly dialed a familar number and waited for the person on the other line to answer.

_"Hey ho." _Brooke's voice said over the line.

"_Hey B, how are you?"_ Rachel asked.

_"Good just hanging out, you?"_ Brooke replied.

"_Just had lunch with Haley." _Rachel answered.

"_How is she? She barely answers my calls. I'm worried." _Brooke rambled.

"_Is there anyway you can come here for next weekend?"_ Rachel asked not bothering to answer Brooke's question.

_"Is everything okay?"_ Brooke asked sounded more worried.

_"Just can you?" _Rachel asked.

_"I have a long weekend, so yeah but why? Is Haley okay?"_ Brooke asked, repeating her previous question.

"_She says she is but I can tell she's not." _Rachel told her.

"_Okay.." _Brooke said confused. "_I could just call her..."_

_"She got a tattoo!" _Rachel blurted out.

"_Haley James?"_ Brooke asked shocked with a slight laugh.

"_Yes." _Rachel said sighing.

_"Blonde hair, 5' 2", otherwise known as tutorgirl?"_ Brooke asked in a somewhat serious tone.

_"YES_!" Rachel yelled into the phone slightly annoyed.

_"Are we talking about the same girl?"_ Brooke asked infuriating Rachel even more.

"_Yes, Brooke." _Rachel said annoyed. "_Haley James."_

_"Well what is it?"_ Brooke asked finally after a moment of silence.

_"A 23 on her lower back." _Rachel answered.

_"But that's..." _Brooke said tailing off as realization hit her.

"_Nathan's jersey number."_ Rachel said fillling in the blank. _"I know. She's missing skating too. From what I gather it's alot too."_

_"I'll book my flight now. I'll be there friday." _Brooke answered.

_"Thank you_." Rachel responded. "_I'd handle this but I think it's you she needs to talk to, you know other than Nathan himself."_

_"I know and thanks Rach for calling me."_ Brooke answered.

"_Call me when you get here." _Rachel said.

_"Okay I will." _Brooke said sighing. "_And wish me luck trying to explain this to Lucas."_

_"Why?"_ Rachel asked.

_"If he knows it Haley, he's going to book the next flight out today."_ Brooke answered.

"_Tell him your coming to see me."_ Rachel answered._ "Tell him I have a crucial waredrobe malfunction that can only be handled by Brooke Scott herself."_ Rachel said earning a small chuckle from Brooke.

"_Now that would be believable." _Brooke said as Rachel laughed as well.

_"Good luck." _Rachel said softly.

_"Thanks." _Brooke responded. "_And thanks again for looking out for Haley."_

_"It's not a problem. You guys are two of my best friends now." _Rachel answered. "_Which is still beyond me after the bitch I used to be."_ Rachel said as Brooke laughed again.

_"I won't argue with that but I'm glad things changed."_ Brooke said sincerly.

_"Me too." _Rachel agreed.

"_Okay, well Im just getting back to the apartment and I've got to talk to Lucas." _Brooke said as she searched her purse for her keys. "_I will see you this weekend."_

_"Definately."_ Rachel agreed. " _See you soon Brookie monster."_

_"Later Rach-a-ho."_ Brooke said as they both chuckled and hung up. As Brooke hung up the phone she pushed her apartment door open, closing it right behind her. As she places her purse on the counter she saw Lucas sitting on the couch.

_"Hey baby." _Lucas said not taking his eyes off the screen. Brooke walked up behind the couch and leaned down to wrap her arms around his neck.

_"Hey."_ Brooke said placing a kiss on his cheek.

_"How was you day?" _Lucas asked as Brooke took a seat next to him on the couch.

_"It was good." _Brooke said nodding.

"_Somethings on your mind." _Lucas commented reaching out to brush a stray hair behind her ear.

_"I need to take a short trip out to Boston this weekend. Is that okay?" _Brooke asked. It's not like she needed his permission to do anything she just wanted to make sure he didn't have anything planned.

"_Boston? Why? Is everything okay?"_ Lucas asked.

"_Yeah."_ Brooke said faking a laugh. "_Rachel said something about a waredrobe malfunction." _Lucas eyes her suspiciously.

_"You need to go to Boston to help Rachel pick out an outfit?"_ Lucas asked confused.

_"She needs my fabulous advice." _Brooke answered.

"_As believable as that may be I'm not buying it." _Lucas said letting out a small laugh as Brooke frown. "_Brooke, you and I both know you've never been a good liar. At least not to me. Now spill what's really with this sudden trip?"_ Lucas asked. Brooke thought about it for a minute and she knew she had to tell him.

_"Promise to stay calm?"_ Brooke asked softly.

_"Yes, now just tell me_." Lucas said rubbing her cheek softly with his thumb.

_"It's Haley..." _Brooke started to say when she saw the panic immediately cross Lucas face. "_No, no she's okay...physically."_ Brooke tried to soothe. _"Rachel is just concerned she isn't taking being away from Nathan very well."_

_"Why does she think that?"_ Lucas asked. "_She is fine when I talk to her." _Broke gave him a sympathetic look.

"_She's not going to tell you she's upset. Your her big brother, she knows she would be concerned and right now she's trying to close herself off from everyone." _Brooke explained.

"_But how do you guys know she's not okay?"_ Lucas asked.

_"She's missing skating alot for starters_." Brooke answered as she saw realization cross Lucas face. Haley rarely ever missed skating so hearing to was just made him realize something was wrong. _"She also got a tattoo."_ Brooke said quickly.

_"A WHAT?"_ Lucas screeched started to jump up with Brooke pushed him back down on the couch.

_"She got Nathan's jersey number tattooed on her. And you and I both know that is not like Haley." _Brooke said as Lucas shook his head. _"I am going to go there and talk to her. And I know you and I know you probably want to come but I need to do this alone." _She saw him start to protest and she quickly covered his mouth with her hand. "_She doesn't need her big brother swopping in to try to save her right now she needs her best friend. I know your intentions are good but it's not what she needs. I promise I will take good care of her and let her know you are worried about her. I will also have her call you but please let me handle this."_ Brooke said taking a deep breath waiting for him to respond but he said nothing. She gave him a look and he glanced down at her hand that was still covering his mouth. "_Oh right sorry." _Brooke said giggling as she removed her hand. Lucas just smiled shaking his had at her before tugging on her wrist pulling her down onto his lap.

_"Okay."_ Lucas agreed as Brooke smiled for a second. Her smiled quickly faded.

_"And don't even think about going over to Nathan's to talk to him. He is to know nothing about my trip. Okay?"_ Brooke said giving Lucas a pointed look.

_"Yes, Brooke." _Lucas said rolling his eyes.

_"Promise me." _Brooke said firmly. "_He can't know."_

_"I won't say anything." _Lucas promised.

_"Thank you_." Brooke said kissing his cheek.

_"You need to keep me informed though."_ Lucas said as Brooke nodded.

"_Of course_." Brooke promised giving him a kiss. "_I need to go book my flight." _Brooke said getting off of him and going to get her laptop. She knew most people would call her crazy for jumping on a plane and going there but she didn't care. She needed to make sure Haley was okay in person.

* * *

**Author's note- Please review! Let me know what you think! Do you think I should continue with this story because i only got one review after adding the last two chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9

All week Peyton had been trying to get Haley to open up about what was bothering her but Haley still wasn't talking. She knew Haley needed to stop bottling up her emotions. It wasn't heathly and it was eatting away at her. Finally one night Peyton came back to their dorm late at night. She figured Haley was already sleeping but then she heard crying coming from Haley's room. Peyton quietly opened her door and peeked inside. Haley had her back to the door so she didnt see Peyton come in.

_"Hales_." Peyton said gently as she sat on the edge of her bed. Haley jumped turned around quickly, clearly startled.

_"Sorry did I wake you." _Haley said trying to wipe her tears not wanting Peyton to see.

_"No, I just got home." _Peyton answered. "_Are you okay?_

_"Yeah."_ Haley answered, clearly lying.

_"Don't lie to me."_ Peyton responded. "I know you were crying."

_"I just had a bad dream." _Haley answered.

_"Why don't you talk to me anymore?"_ Peyton asked. Haley could tell she was hurt but she stayed quiet for a minute. "_If you miss him you can talk about it. No ones going to judge you or think differently of you if you can't handle not being with him..It's completely understandable. I saw how you guys were this summer you were perfect-"_

"_I don't want to talk about it." _Haley snapped cutting her off quickly, instantly feeling bad. "_Sorry." _Peyton just nodded.

_"I'll let you sleep if you want to talk you know where to find me."_ Peyton said getting up to leave the room. Peyton deep down was hurt by this. They always used to be able to talk about things.

* * *

Peyton quickly made her way to her room pulling out her cell phone as she flopped down on her bed. She waited as the phone rang.

_"Hello."_ Jake answered softly.

_"Hey."_ Peyton said weakly. Jake knew instantly something was wrong.

_"Are you okay?"_ Jake asked.

_"Yeah..it's just.." _Peyton said trailing off. _"Haley and I used to be soo close and now she won't talk to me."_ Peyton said as a tear slipped down her cheek.

_"What do you mean?" _Jake asked confused. Peyton hadn't told him what was going on with Haley because she thought she could handle it. She also wasn't sure if Haley wanted people knowing exactly how upset she was over being away from Nathan.

"_I didn't tell you because I thought she would get better and I didn't know if she wanted me too."_ Peyton said quickly.

_"Tell me what?" _Jake asked still confused.

"_Haley hasn't been okay since she got back from North Carolina. She doesnt talk to me, she barely eats, her grades are slipping, she skips skating, she barely shows up to teach her students, and cries at night when she thinks I'm asleep." _Peyton said sighing.

"_Peyton, that's alot of things. How could you not tell me?" _Jake asked clearly worried.

_"I thought I could help her but she won't let me."_ Peyton answered as a few more tears slipped down her cheeks. _"She won't even tell me what's bothering her but I know what it is."_

_"Nathan." _Jake answered.

_"Yeah. This being away from him is harder for her than she thought."_ Peyton said knowingly. "_You saw them together this summer they were perfect for each other."_

_"They are in love with each other_." Jake clarified.

_"How do you know?" _Peyton asked.

_"It was obvious."_ Jake answered.

_"I don't know how to help her." _Peyton admitted. "_Because if I were in her situation, I would be the same way."_

_"Your not_." Jake promised. "_And you won't be ever."_

_"I love you."_ Peyton said instantly.

"_I love you too." _Jake responded. "_I'll be over first thing tomorrow to talk to her."_

_"Thank you."_

* * *

Haley woke up the next morning around 11. She had slept through her first class, she didn't have the energy to go. She sleeply opened her door and walked out of her room. She stopped dead in her tracked when she saw Jake sitting next to Peyton on the couch.

_"Sleeping beauties finally awake."_ Jake said grinning at her.

_"Yup."_ Haley mumbled attempting to walk by them.

_"You slept through her first class."_ Jake said causing her to stop. "_That's not the Haley James you know."_

_"Then I guess you don't know me." _Haley snapped shocking Jake slightly. She had never talked to him like that before unless she was pissed at him. Jake slowly stood up taking a step towards him.

_"Hales. What's going on with you?"_ Jake asked.

_"What do you mean?" _Haley asked confused.

_"It's understandable to miss Nathan but you can't stop living life because of it. You could always call-"_ Jake started to say but was cut off.

_"You_." She said looking at Peyton pointedly. "_You called him didn't you." _Haley said biting back a laugh. "_That's just great. I don't talk to you so what you call you boyfriend to go all big brother on me. I have one of those to remember? Is he next on you list to call? So what..you think I'm acting different so you call in reinforcements. Maybe I don't want to talk to any of you? Ever thought of that?"_ Haley snapped making her way to the bathroom. "_You guys really don't know what I'm going through_." She said glaring at them from the bathroom door. _"You guys actually have the chance to have a relationship." _Haley said turning around to go in the bathroom. No one noticed the door to their dorm room open and someone step inside.

_"Haley!" _Peyton called. "_We were just trying to help." _Peyton defended. Haley stopped and whipped around.

_"Ever thought maybe I don't want your help?" _Haley snapped narrowing her eyes at them.

_"Haley we are your friends." _Jake said stepping closer to her as she stepped back.

_"You can't help me." _Haley repeated stepping into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. Jake turned and looked at Peyton who flopped back on the couch.

_"See what I mean."_ Peyton said gesturing towards the door.

_"Yeah, I do."_ Jake said shaking his head.

_"What is going on with her?"_ Quinn asked making her appearance known. She took a few steps forward until she reached the bathroom. "_Haley James!"_ Quinn yelled banging on the door. _"Get your ass out here right now."_

_"What did they call you too?"_ Haley yelled through the door. "_I don't need someone else to tell me how I need to live my life and get over it. Thanks I got the memo."_

_"That's not what we are saying!"_ Peyton defended.

_"It pretty much is."_ Haley yelled back.

"_Open the door!"_ Quinn yelled smacking it once more.

_"I really don't feel like talking to anyone." _Haley said firmly.

_"Really? Your suppose to be the older cousin here? Your acting like your five."_ Quinn said pulling a bobby pin from her hair and dropping to her knees in front of the door. Jake and Peyton both watch quietly as Quinn popped the lock flinging the door open. Haley's jaw dropped from where she was standing. "_You don't want to come out? That's fine I'll come in."_ Quinn said taking a step inside. "_I'm here because I've been trying to call you for over a week now and you won't return my calls. Peyton and Jake didn't call me so stop being rude to your friends. If anything they are trying to help you, you should be grateful enough to have friends that care that much about you. I've kept my mouth shut hoping you'd get out of this depression on your own but that's not happening so I guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands. Take a shower we are going out." _Quinn stated firmly but when she saw Haley getting ready to protest she held up her hand. "_Don't make me shower you myself!"_ Quinn yelled as Haley huffed and slammed the bathroom door. Quinn waited until she heard the shower running before she went over and flopped down on the couch.

_"Wow who knew you were so fiesty."_ Peyton said nudging her as Quinn smiled slightly.

_"I need to try to get through to her."_ Quinn said shrugging. "_She's been pretty closed off so I don't know how much this will help." _Quinn said as they nodded.

_"I'm going to try to call Lucas. I need to go pick up Jenny though."_ Jake said bending down to kiss her. "_Keep me updated_." Peyton said nodded. _"Bye Quinn_." Jake said making his way to the door. Quinn glanced over at Peyton.

_"Do you mind if I just go with Haley?"_ Quinn asked feeling bad. _"It's nothing again you I just figured she would react better if it was a one on one thing..."_

_"Yeah, that's completely fine."_ Peyton said nodding. _"I have class soon anyway."_

_"Okay thanks." _Quinn replied.

_"I just hope you can talk to her because I can't."_ Peyton said sadly closing her eyes.

* * *

About a half and hour later Haley was finally ready. Peyton had already left for class and Quinn was waiting for Haley on the couch. As soon as she saw she was ready she hopped up.

_"Great your ready. Let's get going." _Quinn said grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

_"Where are we going?" _Haley asked tiredly.

_"We are going for lunch, we have a lot to talk about." _Quinn told her as Haley sighed and just followed her.

They arrived at the restaurant about ten minutes later. At first they both sat quietly not really talking. The waitress came over and took their orders after she left Quinn took this as her opportunity to start talking.

"_What's going on with you?"_ Quinn asked bluntly.

"_I don't know what your talking about."_ Haley said twirling her straw around in her cup.

_"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Not to mention I come to your dorm to find your screaming at two of your best friends." _Quinn said shaking her head. "_That's not like you."_ Haley just shrugged._ "Haley, talk to me. We have never kept anything from each other before."_

_"I just miss him."_ Haley said softly.

_"I know it's hard but you can talk about it with your friends and me. Don't close yourself off_." Quinn told her. Haley nodded. _"One thing I'm confused about, kind of...I know you upset and believe me I completely understand but you seem really upset. Like something else happened your not telling anyone." _Quinn said studying her cousin carefully. Haley continued to play with her drink. The bit her lip looking deep in thought but didn't speak. _"Did something else happen?"_ Haley swallowed slowly looking up at Quinn.

_"We slept together."_ Haley said so quietly that Quinn almost didn't hear her.

_"Hales..." _Quinn said sympathetically. Haley just shook her head.

"_It's fine." _Haley said looking down.

_"How was it_?" Quinn asked.

"_Absolutely perfect."_ Haley answered. Quinn gave her a sad smile. "_Be honest did Peyton call you?"_

_"No she didn't." _Quinn answered. _"Your mom did. She's worried."_

_"I should have guessed." _Haley said nodding.

_"Haley just tell Nathan you miss him."_ Quinn encouraged but Haley shock her head.

_"Everyone says that but I can't."_ Haley answered.

_"Yes, you can."_ Quinn said firmly.

_"You don't get it."_ Haley responded she then looked up and saw the food coming. "_Good the foods here."_

_"We aren't done talking."_ Quinn told her.

_"About this we are. Your lucky I told you anything."_ Haley replied as the waitress placed the plates down. Quinn sighed as they began eatting. Quinn tried to talk to her more but she didn't want to talk about it. It helped alittle talking to Quinn but Haley wouldn't admit that outloud. After lunch ended Quinn took Haley back to her dorm to get ready for class. As soon as she pulled up in front of the dorm Haley went to hop out of the car.

_"Haley wait!"_ Quinn said grabbing her arm before she could get out of the car.

_"Yeah?"_ Haley asked just wanting to get out of the car.

_"I know your hurting right now but can you try to skate? Just so your mom stops worrying." _Quinn asked as Haley slowly nodded. "_Maybe it will help you, it always has in the past."_

_"I don't think it will this time but I'll go skating."_ Haley said before stepping out of the car. She stopped and leaned back in. _"Thanks for lunch. And could you please not tell anyone what I told you?" _Quinn nodded.

_"Your secrets safe with me." _Quinn promised. "_Now get to class." _Quinn said as Haley smiled a little and shut the door.

* * *

**Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews! I will continue with the story but please continue reviewing and letting me know what you think. Ideas are always welcome!**


	10. Chapter 10

Haley had skated a few times that week and was skating horrible, everything was off. She was currently in a lesson with her coach, Miranda. She was doing her program for what felt like the millionth time that day. She could tell Miranda wasn't exactly pleased with the way she was skating either.

"_Come on Haley pick up the pace." _Miranda yelled from the wall over the music. _"Push!" _Miranda added. Haley went up into a jump and came crashing down. Haley just laid on the ice for a minute not bothering to get up and complete her program. "_Haley! What are you doing?" _Miranda yelled.

_"Nothing_." Haley muttered sitting up as Miranda skated over to her.

"_I can see that."_ Miranda said. "_Now get up and do it again."_ Haley sighed and got up. She went to start her program again but once again fell on a jump.

_"Dammit!"_ Haley cursed kicking the ice.

"_Come on Haley, show a little effort."_Miranda reprimanded.

_"I can't." _Haley said pushing herself off of the ice.

_"You need to focus Haley." _Miranda said clearly frustrated.

"_I'm trying and I can't do any of these stupid jumps!"_ Haley yelled. Miranda looked slightly startled but didn't back down.

"_That's because your not putting enough time and effort into it." _Miranda responded. Haley knew this was true but she didn't care.

"_I'm not putting in enough time and effort?" _Haley snapped._ "I've given everything for this sport!"_

_"Well you need to try harder. Your testing in a 5 days!" _Miranda reminded her. They had decided to move up her test date because according to her mother she was doing so well over the summer. "_This is important." _Miranda reminded you again.

_"There's a lot more important things than this stupid test." _Haley yelled in frustration now earning the attention of everyone else in the rink including Peyton.

_"Haley-" _Miranda started to say but was cut off.

_"No Miranda! I've given up everything for this sport. My freedom, my dream school, and now a great guy. I can't even focus half the time because I miss him more than I ever thought possible. But I gave that all up! And for what exactly? Not to be able to complete my program? To fall on a jump that I used to be able to practically do in my sleep! It's just all bullshit and I'm sick of it!" _Haley screamed before skating away to get off the ice.

_"Haley!"_ Miranda called trying to stop her but Haley kept going.

"_Haley!" _Peyton said reaching out and grabbing her arm just as she was about to step off the ice.

_"What Peyton?" _Haley snapped. _"Are you going to tell me how god damn important this sport is and my practicing is because if you are you can save your breath."_ Haley snapped ripping her arm away from Peyton's grasp. Haley stormed off before anyone else could say anything to her. Everyone in the rink started after her in complete and utter shock.

* * *

Peyton made it back to the room about a half an hour later to find Haley sitting on the couch again. She slammed the door dropping her skate bag down in the process. Haley jumped when the door slammed shut suddenly. Haley made a move to get up and leave but Peyton stopped her.

_"Sit down!"_ Peyton said angrily. Haley was a little startled by the way Peyton said it and sat down.

_"I don't know what had been up your ass but this attitude of yours needs to stop. I get that your sad, I really do but you need to deal with it and not shut everyone out. Your skating is falling apart, you never teach, your grades aren't as good as they used to be, and you don't talk to anyone! Just talk to me we have been best friends for our entire lives there is no reason why you can't talk to me!"_ Peyton yelled.

"_What do you want me to say Peyton?"_ Haley yelled standing up. Neither one of them noticed their door opening again and someone stepping inside. _"Do you want me to say I miss him because I miss him a lot. I miss him so much I can't breath most of the time and I cry myself to sleep most nights. Do you want to hear how I've been waiting for it to get better and its not? Do you want to hear that I can't stand skating or teaching skating because its the reason I'm here and can't be with him. I feel guilty for skating because it's the reason why I'm here."_ Haley yelled not even realizing she had tears pouring down her cheeks. "_Do you want to hear how my grades suck because I zone out on him trying to study? Do you want to hear that I'm so god damn in love with him that it hurts?" _Haley yelled not even caring that she just said she loved him out loud for the first time. Peyton's jaw dropped as Haley crumbled to the floor in tears.

_"Hales-"_Peyton started to say as she moved towards her but was distracted by a voice.

_'Well it looks like my timing is perfect."_ A voice came from the doorway. Haley's head shot up as the person closed the door.

_"Brookie." _Haley whispered as a small wave of relief washed over her. She loved Peyton but Brooke's Nathan's sister and was with them throughout the entire summer. It was different having her here. What she really wanted was Nathan but Brooke was the next best thing in her mind.

_"Hey baby girl." _Brooke said walking towards her. She immediately bent down and wrapped her arms around her.

_"I missed you." _Haley whispered as she hugged her.

_"I missed you too."_ Brooke told her.

"_What are you doing here?"_ Haley asked pulling back slightly.

_"Rachel called me."_ Brooke explained. Haley merely nodded, she should have expected that.

_"Are you alone?"_ Haley asked peering around her.

"_Sorry sweetie, he doesn't know I'm here."_Brooke answered. No one had bothered to say his name yet.

_"How is he?"_ Haley found herself asking.

_"I haven't seen him since he moved into school. He wasn't looking so good the last few days I saw him. Nathan Scott doesn't cry for just about anyone." _Brooke said tipped her head towards Haley as Haley began to sob again. Brooke was just being honest. Peyton had remained quiet not knowing what to say. "_So you fell in love with my knucklehead of a brother?" _Haley gave her a sad smile.

"_You fell in love with mine." _Haley returned as Brooke smiled. "_Does he know your here?" _Haley asked referring to Lucas.

_"Yes, it took me a while to convince him to let me come alone too."_ Brooke answered.

_"I'm sorry you had to come all the way out here."_ Haley said softly.

_"Don't apologize."_ Brooke said brushing Haley's hair off of her now wet cheeks. "_Your my best friend. I'm here for you no matter what."_ Brooke answered noticing Peyton standing awkwardly to the side. _"Just like Peyton is." _Brooke said gesturing Peyton over to where they sat on the floor.

_"I'm sorry I've been so hard to live with." _Haley said softly as Peyton dropped to the ground next to them.

_"I just wanted you to talk to me. I knew you were hurting." _Peyton said pulling Haley into a hug. They then pulled Brooke in too. Haley cried for a while before they all relocated to the couch.

"_Maybe you should try talking to him?"_ Peyton suggested as Haley shook her head.

_"I can't. His dream is to play basketball at Duke. I can't and won't take that away from him."_Haley answered. The girls knew there was no talking Haley out of it. They were broken from their silence by a knock on the door.

_"I'll get it." _Peyton said as she went to answer it.

_"Hey." _Rachel said with a smile.

_"Hey." _Peyton responded giving her a quick hug before stepping aside for her to come in. "_Come on in."_ Rachel timidly walked in giving Haley a weak smile.

_"Hey Hales."_ Rachel said nervously.

_"I'm not mad."_ Haley said as Rachel let out a sigh of relief.

"_Oh thank god." _Rachel said as Haley chuckled.

_"I know you were just worried." _Haley said standing up to give her a hug. _"Thank you."_

_"No problem."_ Rachel answered as she pulled back only to be pulled into another bone crushing hug by Brooke. "_Hey Brooke, I miss you too." _Rachel said as her and Haley laughed. They all stayed quiet for a minute.

_"You really love Nathan don't you?"_ Brooke asked again.

_"I wouldn't have sex with just about anyone." _Haley answered revealing another piece of the truth. Brooke's eyes widened along with everyone elses.

_"Why didn't you tell me?" _Brooke exclaimed. "_Was it just once? Was it before you left?"_ Brooke asked trying to breathe. _"How could you not tell me information like this?"_ Haley chucked slightly, typical Brooke. Haley bit her lip looking down.

_"Come on Haley spill, just tell us_." Rachel encouraged.

_"It's embarrassing_." Haley said blushing.

_"No it's not!"_ Brooke exclaimed as Haley laughed.

_"We are all friends here." _Peyton reminded. Haley nodded taking a deep breath.

"_It was the night before we left."_ Haley answered looking down. _"Twice."_

_"Haley James!"_ Brooke said acting shocked as she smiled.

_"And the morning before we left."_ Haley added.

_"You two just couldn't stop." _Rachel said laughing.

_"First sex then a tattoo my little Haley is growing up so fast_." Brooke said placing her hand over her heart jokingly.

_"Tattoo?" _Peyton asked. Haley just stood up and turned around showing the tattoo. "_Wow I didn't even notice."_

_"Why'd you get it?" _Brooke asked.

"_To remember the amazing summer I had."_ Haley answered. Haley looked down before deciding to answer their previous question._"It was amazing in every way possible, exactly how I wanted my first time to be. I wanted to tell him I loved him but I got scared and thought it would make things harder."_ Haley told them. _"All I want is to see him." _

They all nodded in understanding. _"When are you staying until Brooke?" _Haley asked

_"Just tomorrow."_ Brooke answered. _" I need to get back for work."_

_"But you said.."_ Rachel said trailing off when she saw the look Brooke was giving her.

"_You came all the way out here for one night?"_ Haley asked. "_Now I feel even worse."_

_"Don't."_ Brooke said shaking her head. "_I wanted too."_

The four of them all stayed in and watched movies. Haley seemed to be a little better but Brooke still knew she needed to do something. Brooke excused herself after the first movie to call Lucas.

_"Hey." _Lucas said answering immediately.

_"Hey."_ Brooke said into the phone sitting down on Haley's bed.

_"How are things there? How is Haley?" _Lucas asked quickly.

_"A little better we got her to talk about it but she needs him."_ Brooke answered. _"I need you to do me a favor."_

_"Anything."_ Lucas answered quickly. "_Do you need me to come there?"_

_"No, I need to to book me a flight home for first thing tomorrow."_ Brooke answered.

_"Already? You just got there.."_ Lucas said confused.

_"Just please do it. I'll explain tomorrow."_ Brooke replied.

_"I'll text you with the flight time." _Lucas answered.

_"Thank you." _Brooke responded. "_I love you."_

_"I love you more pretty girl." _Lucas replied before they hung up. Brooke went back in the the living room to watch the next movie with the girls. Lucas texted her to let her know her flight was at 8 in the morning. That night Rachel stayed over on the couch while Brooke stayed in Haley's room. The next morning Haley woke up and drove Brooke to the airport.

"_Sorry I couldn't stay long." _Brooke apologized.

_"I'm just glad you came at all." _Haley answered. "_Will I see you on Thanksgiving?" _Haley asked.

"_Yeah, me and Lucas will be here."_ Brooke replied.

_"Lucas and I." _Haley corrected.

_"There's the tutor girl I know and love."_ Brooke said smiling as she leaned over and hugged her. "_Go skating today and don't be afraid to love it."_

_"I'll try." _Haley answered. Brooke nodded and went to get out of the car. _"Brooke."_

_"Yeah sweetie?" _Brooke said turning back around to face her.

"_Can you make sure he's okay?" _Haley asked softly.

_"Absolutely."_ Brooke promised. _"Bye Hales."_

_"Bye Brookie."_ Haley replied as Brooke closed the door and walked into the airport.

* * *

Brooke arrived back in North Carolina before 11. She quickly made her way to her car in the airport parking lot and got in. She drove for about ten minutes before she pulled up to her destination. She quickly got out and made her way into the building knocking on the door. Some one answered the door almost immediately.

"_Well well well if it isn't Brooke Scott."_ The person at the door said. "_Long time no see."_

_"Clay_." Brooke said smiling at Clay pulled her into a hug. "_How are you?"_

_"I'm getting better. How are you_?" Clay asked.

_"I'm exhausted I just got back from Boston."_ Brooke answered.

_"Did you go see her?" _Clay asked.

"_Yeah, she's not taking things too well." _Brooke explained.

"_Looks like her and your brother have something in common."_ Clay commented.

_"Is he here?"_ Brooke asked looking around.

_"Yeah, he's in his room." _Clay said stepping aside. "_ I need to get to work but maybe you can get through to him. He doesn't go out anymore ever and his basketball game is really starting to suck."_ Clay slightly joking about the last part.

_"I'll do my best." _Brooke said walking past him. "_Have fun at work." _Brooke said grinning.

"_No likely."_ Clay answered stepping out the door. "_Don't be a stranger, visit more."_

_"Will do."_ Brooke said knocking on the door in front of her. She waited a second before opening it even though she got no answer.

_"Come on in."_Nathan said muttering sarcastically. He was laying on his bed tossing a small basketball in the air. He looked like he hadn't showered in a couple days and he desperately needed to shave.

_"It's nice to see you too big brother." _Brooke commented as Nathan rolled his eyes. "_You look just as bad as her." _Brooke said crossing her arms over her chest as Nathan sat up quickly.

_"Haley?"_ Nathan asked as Brooke nodded rolling her eyes. "_You went to see her?"_

_"Just got back."_ Brooke answered.

_"Why didn't you tell me?" _Nathan asked.

_"Because I was called to go check on her. She's miserable Nathan. She looks like you." _Brooke told him. Nathan frowned and ran his hand through his hair.

"_How bad?"_ Nathan asked.

"_She hates school, she doesn't go out she just keeps to herself, she skips skating regularly, and she barely teaches_." Brooke said bluntly. _"And most of all she misses you."_

_"I miss her too."_ Nathan replied quickly. _"But what do I do?"_

_"You go get your girl and stop being stupid. I know you guys didn't want to do the distance but suck it up. It's better than how you guys are now." _Brooke told him bluntly.

_"I don't have the money to just fly to Boston, Brooke." _Nathan said frustrated. Brooke sighed and reached in her purse.

_"Take this_." Brooke said handing him two tickets. One ticket to get there and one ticket to get home.

_"Brooke I-" _Nathan said about to protest but Brooke cut him off.

_"Think of this as an early Christmas present from me and Lucas. Your flight leaves at 12. Now go get your girl." _Brooke repeated as Nathan jumped up and hugged her.

_"Your the best sister ever." _Nathan said happily as he began throwing things in a near by bag.

"_Yeah, yeah I know."_ Brooke said making her way for the door. She stopped and turned back to face him. "_Don't forget to shower and shave. Please do everyone the favor." _Brooke told him smirking before leaving. Nathan rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom to do as he was told.

* * *

**Author's note: PLEASE review. Tell me what you think. What do you want to happen?**


	11. Chapter 11

Haley was now at the rink putting on her skates for her Saturday night practice. Haley had agreed on doing Saturday practices with Miranda during the summer for when she returned to make up for the time missed. Brooke had left earlier that morning and Haley already felt worse than when she was here. It was something about Brooke being here that made her feel a little better. Haley finished putting her skates on and went to the bathroom. When she was finished she washed her hands and glanced up into the mirror. She barely recognized the person staring back at her. She had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, she looked miserable. Just looking at herself made her want to cry. She placed her hands on the sink and took a few deep breaths trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall in her eyes. Just then the door opened and her mother walked in. As soon as she saw her she choked back a sob and reached out for her mother. Her mother hugged her immediately.

"_Shh...honey it's okay." _Lydia said gently stoking her hair. Haley continued to cry. "_Take deep breaths its okay."_

_"No it's not_." Haley mumbled._ "Look at me. I'm miserable_." Haley said as her mother hugged her tighter.

"_Your just as beautiful as ever."_ Lydia assured her daughter.

"_You have to say that your my mother_." Haley said making an attempt to laugh.

"_Maybe so but it's still true." _Lydia said as Haley laughed a little. "_It's okay to miss him."_

_"I know it's just hard."_ Haley admitted to her mother.

_"I know sweetie."_ Lydia said pulling back.

"_Brooke came to check on me." _Haley told her mom. _"She was worried."_

_"She's a good friend." _Lydia told her with a smile. "_You are lucky to have her."_

_"I know." _Haley told her mom with a nod. Lydia then glanced at her watch.

_"Your late_." Lydia said reaching up to wipe under Haley's eyes. "_You better go before Miranda gets more mad at you."_

_"Okay." _Haley said wiping her eyes taking a deep breath stepping towards the door.

_"Haley_." Lydia said grabbing her daughters arm to stop her. _"It's okay to be sad, you fell in love with him. It's going to take time to deal with that. He's your first love and hopefully your only. Just don't close yourself off. What your feeling is normal." _Lydia said as Haley stood there shocked. Lydia laughed at her daughters shocked expression and gently pushed her out the bathroom door. She didn't expect her mom to say that. "_Go skate."_ The session had already started and Haley was late, but at least she showed up. Miranda was waiting be the wall when Haley stepped onto the ice.

_"Nice of you to show up." _Miranda said coldly.

_"Look Miranda I'm really sorry about yesterday..."_ Haley started but was cut off. She could see Peyton and her mother were watching the interaction from a distance.

"_Just about yesterday? Or your attitude for the last month?" _Miranda snapped back. Haley knew she was pissed.

_"Everything." _Haley answered.

_"I've been your coach for a very long time and you have never spoke to me with so much disrespect as you did yesterday. I won't tolerate it. If you have a problem with your personal life leave it at home. You know we have always been able to talk but you let your problem and your frustrations out on me and thats not exceptable. I have alot of students that would love to have your lesson time that don't talk back to me." _Miranda told her firmly.

"_I'm really sorry."_ Haley repeated.

_"I except your apology but the attitude needs to stop." _Miranda told her as she nodded. _"Now go stroke around the rink and warm up quickly. We are going to go through your program again."_ Haley nodded and skated away. No one seemed to notice someone standing closely listening intently to the conversation. Haley quickly warmed up and skated back over to Miranda._ "I want to do a run through of your program. See if you are more focused today." _Without a word Haley skated out the the rink to take her pose and wait for the music. Miranda started it instantly. Within seconds it was clear that Haley's focus was still off. She went up into the second jump in her program and once again came crashing down. Frustrated Haley got up and continued to skate only to fall on the next jump. Haley sighed and kicked the ice lightly cursing under her breath. The music stopped instantly._ "Haley! We just talked about your attitude."_ Miranda reminded.

_"I just can't do it."_ Haley said as she stood up.

_"You just need to focus on the jump."_ Miranda told her as she turned back to the radio. _"Now do it again from the beginning." _Haley sighed and went to start her program. Once again Haley fell on the same jump. She didn't know why but everytime she scared all she could see was Nathan and alll she could think about was Nathan. She spent most of her days thinking about him but at skating it seemed to happen more. She sat on the ice for a minute taking deep breaths. Miranda stopped the music again. _"Just because you fall it doesn't mean you can stop."_

_"I just can't do it."_ Haley repeated.

_"Can't or won't?"_ Miranda asked.

"_Maybe a little bit of both."_ Haley snapped. Haley knew Miranda had every right to be frustrated and mad at her but she couldn't help get frustrated too.

_"If you want this you need to focus." _Miranda told her. "_Start thinking about what your body is doing."_

_"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want this. But some things are a little more important."_ Haley said sighing people were staring again. _"I'm just tired. I've given up everything for this sport and I can't complete this program that I used to practically do in my sleep! I can't focus enough to land a jump that I have hundreds of times before!"_ Haley exclaimed starting to skate away.

"_Your out of the test session." _Miranda called after her tired of her attitude.

"_Good I don't want any part of the stupid test session."_ Haley spat out turning to skate away. She froze in her spot when she turned around.

"_That doesn't sound like the Haley James I know." _The person said from his spot in the doorway.

"_N-nathan?"_ Haley stuttered out.

_"Hey Hales_." Nathan said smiling. Haley almost melted at the use of her nickname but she took a deep breath before skating over to him throwing herself into his arms. Nathan immediately wrapped his arms around her as tightly as possible. Nathan dropped a soft kiss on her shoulder. He could feel her tears on his skin and pulled back to look at her. His hands instantly went up to cup her cheeks wiping her tears. _"What are you doing here_?" Haley asked softly as more tears came out.

_"I missed you."_ Nathan admitted.

_"You flew all the way here just because you missed me?" _Haley asked.

_"I missed you alot."_ Nathan answered staring into her eyes. "_I've been miserable without you. Now what's going on with you?"_ Nathan asked.

_"What do you mean?" _Haley asked.

_"Your skating..you used to love it. I've been here the whole time. This isn't like you."_ Nathan told her honestly. _"I talked to Brooke too." _Nathan revealed as Haley's head dropped and looked down at the ice that she was still standing on.

_"Sorry."_ Haley said shaking her head still looking down. "_You probably think I'm this lame cry baby. You said it would just be a summer thing and I should have listened."_ Haley said still looking down.

_"Hey! Look at me." _Nathan said firmly lifting her face to look at him. "_It wasn't just a summer thing."_ Nathan said making her smile a little. _"And your not some lame cry baby your hurting just like I am. That's why I'm here. You could never be just a summer thing to me Haley James, your so much more than that. I fell in love with you, I'm not sure when but I did. And I have no intention of letting you go no matter how far apart we live." _Nathan releaved making Haley's jaw drop slightly. _"Now listen when I say I'm completely in love with you_." Nathan said giving her a small smile as she leaned up and kiss him with as much passion as she could. Haley pulled back and choked back a sob. "_I hope those as happy tears." _Nathan teased as Haley lightly hit his arm.

_"Yes, you idiot."_ Haley said as she stopped laughing. "_I love you too_." Haley said softly as Nathan smiled. _"So much." _She added as Nathan leaned down to kiss her again. Nathan pulled away again as they both smiled.

_"Be my girlfriend." _Nathan said, he knew it was a lame way to put it but he did anyway.

_"Hmm..I'll have to think about it_." Haley teased pretending to think about it but Nathan pulled her closer starting directly into her eyes.

_"Oh really?"_ Nathan asked as she giggled.

_"No not really."_ Haley said kissing him.

_"Now why are you taking out your sadness on your skating?"_ Nathan asked.

_"It's the reason why we can't be together, I'm just not sure it means as much to me anymore." _Haley admitted. Nathan gently stroked her cheek and looked into her eyes.

_"Don't say that. You are an amazing skater. Don't give that up." _Nathan insisted as she nodded with a smile. Haley then glanced around and noticed most people had gone back to skating except Miranda, Peyton, and her mom who were still watching the scene unfold. "_Now what do you say, go out there and show me what you can do. And don't say I can't, you can. And I know I may not know much about skating but you are ready for that test session, don't throw away all the hard work you've done."_ Nathan said as Haley nodded.

_"Thank you." _Haley said giving him a quick kiss. "_Miranda's pissed at me though.."_

_"Just apologize and be the Haley I know and love." _Nathan said kissing her forehead before gently pushing her back causing her to glide backwards on the ice. He leaned against the wall and watched as she skated over to the three people who were watching them. She went directly to Miranda stopped in front of her.

_"I wanted to apologize again and ask if I could please try again." _Haley asked softly. She could tell Miranda looked skeptical. _"I promise I will focus now."_

_"Okay."_ Miranda said finally.

"_I'll press play." _Lydia offered. Haley went over to get into her pose, she waited for the music to start. As soon as the music started she snapped into routine.

Lydia then skated over to Nathan.

_"Hello Nathan_." Lydia said from next to him.

_"Hey Lydia."_ Nathan said hugging her quickly before going back to watch Haley she was doing amazing.

"_Thank you for coming. She needed to see you_." Lydia told him.

_"I needed to see her too."_ Nathan told her honestly. Just then Haley went up into the jump that had been giving her the most trouble and landed it completely clean. "_That's my girl." _Nathan said softly smiling to himself. Lydia smiled giving his arm a light squeeze before skating back to her previous spot to teach her next student. Haley was still doing amazing in her program. Miranda stood there with her jaw dropped shocked at the amazing transformation. The music then ended and Haley breathlessly skated over to her. She could hear Nathan clapping in the distance and sent him a smile.

"_Wow." _Miranda breathed out.

"_How was it?" _Haley asked taking deep breathes.

"_That's the best program I've ever seen you skate."_ Miranda told her honestly. _"I don't really know what the sudden transformation was but.."_

_"He's standing over there." _Haley said pointed at Nathan who was talking to Peyton but still sent her a smile.

"_Nathan? The boy from this summer?"_ Miranda asked curiously.

_"Yeah." _Haley answered with a smile.

* * *

When Haley program ended. Nathan clapped immediately as Peyton came up next to him.

_"It's amazing how she can go from almost quiting to skating one of the best programs of her life." _Peyton teased. "_And that's just from seeing you." _Peyton said laughing.

_"What can I say I'm special." _Nathan joked back.

_"That's one way to put it."_ Peyton said laughing.

_"It's good to see you Peyton."_ Nathan said as they hugged quickly.

_"You too. It's also good to see Haley smile again." _Peyton said as Haley came over smiling throwing her arms around Nathan's neck kissing him softly.

_"That was amazing. I knew you could do it." _Nathan said as they pulled away.

_"Thank you." _Haley said stepping back. _"Nathan I want you to meet my coach Miranda. Miranda this is Nathan."_

_"It's nice to meet you." _Nathan said politely shaking her hand.

_"You too."_ Miranda said as she pulled her hand back. "_I see your the reason my skaters been so distracted."_

_"Yeah sorry about that."_Nathan said drapping his arm around Haley's shoulders.

_"I'm just glad to see her focused again.."_ Miranda said pausing. "_And happy."_ She added as Haley kissed Nathan's cheek. "_I'll see you Monday." _Miranda said directing it towards Haley. "_It was nice to meet you Nathan." _Miranda said as she started skated away but not before calling over her shoulder. "_Oh and Haley your back in the test session."_ Miranda added making Haley smile and Nathan pull her into a hug.

"_I knew you could do it baby_." Nathan said kissing the top of her head.

"_Yeah, thanks to you."_ Haley said laughing holding him tightly.

_"Nope it was all you."_ Nathan assured her.

"_Come on I have to get my skates off."_ Haley said stepping past him off the ice. _"Peyt, will I see you at home?"_

_"I'll give you guys some time. I was going to see Jake and Jenny anyway." _Peyton told her grabbing her things off the wall. Haley nodded sitting down to take her skates off as Nathan sat neck to her.

"_Tell them I said hi_." Haley said unlacing her skates.

_"Me too." _Nathan added rubbing Haley's back gently.

"_Have fun you guys."_ Peyton said as she grabbed her things to go sit with some other people to give them more time alone. Haley smiled and finished wiping the snow off her skates and glanced over at Nathan who smiled at her.

_"I'm so glad you came." _Haley said as Nathan kissed her forehead.

_"Me too."_ Nathan said as Haley stood up grabbing her bag as Nathan followed. They were almost to the door of the rink when Haley heard someone calling her.

_"Miss Haley!" _A small voice said from behind her. Haley turned around seeing Emily running towards her. Haley just glanced at Nathan and giggled before turning her attention back to the little girl. She knelt down in time for the little girl to hug her.

_"Hi Emily_." Haley said as she let go of the little girl. _"What are you doing here?"_

_"I came skating with my mom."_ Emily said pointing towards her mom who was making her way over to her.

_"Oh that's fun." _Haley said smiling at her. Emily stopped for a second and gave her a big smile.

_"You don't seem so sad anymore."_ Emily said softly but Nathan still heard it.

_"That's because I'm not_." Haley said glancing up at Nathan who smiled. "_This my boyfriend Nathan. Can you say hi to him?" _Emily gave Nathan a shy little wave.

_"Hi Emily, I'm Nathan." _Nathan said bending down to their level.

_"Hi_." Emily said softly.

_"I teach Emily skating."_ Haley told Nathan.

_"Is she a good teacher?" _Nathan asked as the little girl smiled.

_"She's my favorite!" _The little girl said smiling as Haley smiled back.

"_Hi Haley, sorry if she's bothering you."_ Emily's mom said coming up behind them. "_She just loves you, your her favorite teacher."_

_"It's fine Brenda she's not bothering me_." Haley said as her and Nathan stood up.

_"Yeah mom it's fine_." Emily piped in as they all laughed.

"_She just wanted to say hi. Your really great with her, she loves taking lessons from you."_

_"She's a great kid, she's doing really well."_ Haley commented as Emily and her mom smiled.

_"Emily's been begging me to ask you..." _Brenda said pausing as Emily started jumping up and down excitedly. "_Do you have time to teach her private lessons_?" Brenda asked as Haley glanced at Nathan then down at Emily.

_"Yeah, we can figure out a time that works for both of us."_ Haley said with a smile even though she didn't know what she wanted to do yet. All she wanted was Nathan.

_"Yay!" _Emily said hugging Haley's leg tightly.

"_Okay. Thank Haley_." Brenda said with a smile. "_Emily, honey, are you ready to skate?"_

_"Yeah."_ Emily said hugging Haley once more. "_Bye Haley."_

_"Bye Emily_." Haley said as the girl let go.

_"Bye Nathan." _Emily said shyly.

_"Bye Emily." _Nathan said as Haley smiled at him. He immediately wrapped in arm around Haley pulling her closer placing a kiss on the side of her head. "_She really likes you."_

_"Yeah, she's great."_ Haley answered as they walked out of the rink.


	12. Chapter 12

Brooke had just arrived back to her apartment.

_"Honey, I'm home." _Brooke called into the apartment. Lucas walked out of thier bedroom smiling. "_Miss me?"_

_"Always_." Lucas said going over to kiss her.

_"Mhmm."_ Brooke said wrapping her arms around his neck. "_I missed you._

_"I missed you too."_ Lucas said kissing her again. "_I expected you home an hour ago."_

_"Sorry I had a stop to make."_ Brooke said kissing him once more before going to grab a water out of the fridge.

"_Brooke, what are you up to?" _Lucas asked following her into the living room. Brooke grinned.

"_Who says I'm up to anything?"_ Brooke said grinning as she sat on the couch.

_"Maybe because I know you." _Lucas said giving her a pointed look as she continued grinning. _" Or maybe because you asked me to put a couple hundred dollars in your account." _Lucas said watching her. _"I dont mind but you said you'd tell me why when you got home."_

_"I went to see Nathan."_ Brooke answered. "_He was just as bad as Haley."_

_"How was she exactly?"_ Lucas asked cautiously.

_"Terrible, there was only so much I could do. I did what I could then I came home."_ Brooke answered.

_"You weren't there that long_." Lucas commented.

"_Because she didn't need me. She needed Nathan."_ Brooke told him. "_I bought him a plane ticket from us. I told him it was his Christmas gift from us and sent him to go see her." _Lucas smiled.

"_Your amazing you know that?" _Lucas asked pulling her in for a kiss.

_"I know."_ Brooke said grinning before kissing him again.

* * *

Most of the car ride back to the dorm was silent. Haley pulled up outside the dorm and took her keys out of the ignition.

"_So this is where you live?"_ Nathan asked glancing at the building.

_"Yeah, for now." _Haley answered shrugging.

_"What do you mean for now?"_ Nathan asked confused as he glanced over at her. She just got out of the car and shut the door leaving him to follow her. He followed her all the way up to her dorm room. She quickly unlocked it and stepped inside.

_"So this is it." _Haley said placing her keys down on the counter as Nathan shut the door. Nathan didn't even have a chance to respond be for his back was pressed against the door and Haley was kissing him hard on the lips. Nathan immediately responded to the kiss and gripped her hips backing her up into the counter. He then started trailing kisses down her neck as Haley moved her head to the side to give him better access. A soft moan escaped Haley's lips as Nathan picked her up and placed her on the counter kissing her lips again. Haley opened her legs and pulled him closer causing them both to moan. Haley then reached down and pulled off Nathan's shirt, tossing it on the floor. She pulled her lips away from his and began placing kisses on his bare chest. Nathan soon lifted her head and kissed her on the lips slipping his tounge into her mouth. She responded to the kiss until he pulled away and pulled her shirt off as well. He then gently pushed her back down on to the counter as he placed kisses down her chest and stomach. Haley then pulled his head back up to hers as she kissed him urgently. She felt his hands go down to the edge of her pants but she reached down and stopped him.

_"Wait." _She breathed out grabbing his hands.

_"What?" _He asked her confused as he studied her face. Haley smiled laughing a little at the look on his face.

_"I was just going to say we should probably go in my room in case Peyton comes back_." Haley said grinning mischieviously. Nathan leaned down placing kisses along her neck.

"_Peyton's at Jake's remember?"_ Nathan said slipping his hand down her pants causing her to take a quick intake of breath and groan at the contact.

_"Nathan..."_ She moaned out as Nathan smiled against her neck. Nathan then lifted her off the counter and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

_"Thank you."_ Haley whispered placing kisses on his neck. "_The room on the left."_ Haley whispered continuing to kiss him as he pushed opened the door. Nathan then kicked the door shut behind them. Through the door you could here soft giggling as Nathan dropped Haley on the bed before climbing on top of her.

* * *

After Nathan and Haley laid in her bed together quietly. Haley had her head on Nathan's chest as she idly ran her fingers across his chest. Nathan had his arm wrapped around her as his chin rested on the top of her head.

_"I missed this." _Haley said as Nathan chuckled. "_Laying here with you, you perv."_ Haley said smacking his chest lightly.

_"I know."_ Nathan said kissing the top of her head.

_"I wish we could stay like this forever.."_ Haley whispered softly as Nathan tightened his grip on her.

_"So do I." _Nathan whispered back. Haley could feel her eyes filling with tears.

_"What are we going to do?" _Haley asked softly.

_"We are going to make this work_." Nathan answered firmly as Haley tipped her head up to look at him. "_I dont care how far away we live anymore I can't go back to the way it was. Your way to important to me."_

_"I can't either."_ Haley told him as she kissed him softly. _"But how can we.." _Nathan placed his finger on her lips silencing her.

_"We talk on the phone, we see each other on holidays, and summers."_ Nathan answered.

"_I love you."_ Haley answered leaning in to kiss him again.

_"I love you too." _Nathan responded.

_"I still can't believe your here."_ Haley said smiling snuggling into his chest. "_How are you anyway? How did you afford a plane ticket?" _Haley asked wondering if his parents bought it for him.

_"Brooke." _Nathan answered as her head snapped up_. "She said it was my Christmas gift from her and Lucas."_

_"I knew she'd tell you."_ Haley muttered. "_But I couldn't be happier." _Haley said sitting up.

_"Where are you going?" _Nathan asked as she wrapped a blanket around herself standing up.

_"To get my phone." _Haley answered giving him a peck on the lips before making her way into the living room to grab her phone out of her purse. Once she reached her purse the front door opened causing Haley to jump. Peyton walked in with Jenny in her arms. Peyton's eyes widened as she closed the door quickly behind her slamming it in Jake's face in the process.

_"Peyton!"_ Jake yelled through the door surprised.

_"Haley!" _Peyton exclaimed as Haley blushed.

"_Aunt Haley!"_ Jenny squealed giggling.

"_What's going on?"_ Jake asked through the door.

"_One second!"_ Peyton called to Jake while looking at Haley.

"_Sorry, I needed my phone." _Haley said sheepishly leaning in to kiss Jenny's cheek. "_Hey kiddo."_

_"You naughty girl." _Peyton scolded quietly before Haley laughed.

_"Peyton!" _Jake yelled again.

_"Get out of here so I can open the door. Jake would die if he saw this." _Peyton said as Haley nodded scurrying away. Jake would get very protective if her realized what was going on. Peyton then noticed their shirts.

_"Haley!"_ Peyton exclaimed quietly bending down throwing her each of the shirts as Haley swiftly caught them as she giggled.

_"You really couldn't make it to the bedroom?" _Peyton said shocked.

_"Sorry." _Haley said with a smirk.

_"Yay!" _Jenny said clapping. "_Aunt Haley happpyyy!"_ Jenny exclaimed causing both girls to laugh.

_"Oh, I bet she is."_ Peyton said going back to the door. "_Now goooo!"_ Peyton said as Haley quickly made it to her bedroom.

_"We brought dinner if you interested."_ Peyton called.

_"Be right out." _Haley yelled back going into her room closing the door. Peyton quickely opened the door.

"_What was that_?" Jake as extremely confused.

_"Sorry um...Haley just got out of the shower."_ Peyton answered as Jake nodded giving her a wierd look before placing the chinese food on the counter.

* * *

Haley hurried into the room shutting the door quickly.

_"Peyton home?" _Nathan asked smirking.

_"Yup." _Haley answered flopping down next to him with her phone in her hand as she texted. _"Are you hungry?"_

_"Yeah. But does that mean we have to get dressed?" _Nathan teased kissing her bare shoulder.

_"Of course not, I'm sure Peyton, Jake, and Jenny would love that." _Haley said rolling her as as she giggled. Nathan leaned in and kissed her.

_"We should probably put some clothes on." _Nathan answered. as Haley laughed.

"_You think?" _Haley teased kissing him again.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas were sitting on the couch watching a movie when Brooke's phone went off. She noticed she had a text message and immediately opened it..

**Haley: You broke your promise.** - Brooke immediately typed an answer.

**Brooke: I am so sorry I just needed to do something, you were both miserable.** - Brooke answered trying to explain.

**Haley: Thank you.** - Brooke smiled at this reply.

**Brooke: Your Welcome. And not funny, I thought you were mad.**

**Haley: I don't think it's possible for me to be mad at anything right now.**

**Brooke: Are you going to tell me how it went?** - Brooke asked eagerly. She was dying to know what was going to happen ever since she left Nathan's apartment.

**Haley: Amazing**. - Brooke groaned at this response. Leave it to Haley not to give details.

**Brooke: You know I want details.** - Brooke was broken from her thoughts by Lucas' voice.

_"Is that Haley?"_ Lucas asked trying to peer over her shoulder.

_"Yeah."_ Brooke answered with a smile. "_She as usual isn't giving me any details." _Brooke added with a pout. Lucas just laughed.

_"Is she happier?"_ Lucas asked.

"_She is."_ Brooke answered as her phone went off.

**Haley: He told me he loved me. We are going to make this work. And we have you B. Scott to thank for that. Your the bestest friend I could ever ask for and I love you**. - Brooke smiled and typed her response.

**Brooke: I love you too, best friend.**

**P.S Bestest is not a word, TUTORGIRL! :)**

**Haley: Finally you learned something from me. I'm going to have dinner. Thank you again and thank Lucas as well, all though I'm sure it was your plan. But I know he gave you some money. Please thank him and tell him I love him.**

**Brooke: Call me tomorrow!**

**Haley: I will. Love you. xoxo**

**Brooke: Love you too xoxo**

_"She says thank you."_ Brooke said looking up for your phone. _"And that she loves you."_

_"You did an amazing thing for them."_ Lucas said pulling Brooke to him.

_"You helped."_ Brooke reminded. Lucas leaned in and kissed her passionately.

_"I just hope they are as lucky as us and are able to make it work." _Lucas as softly. Brooke nodded. _"It's hard but totally worth it."_

_"Definately."_ Brooke said smiling. _"I can't imagine my life without you." _Brooke said seriously.

"_You don't have to because I'm not going anywhere."_ Lucas told her placing a hand on each of her cheeks pulling her close. _"I'm in this for the long hall. I want everything with you."_

_"So do I." _Brooke said kissing him. "_God, I love you."_ Brooke breathed pushing him down on the couch.

_"I love you more."_ Lucas mumbled.

_"Not possible." _Brooke said crashing her lips into his. That was all that was said for a while.

* * *

Haley and Nathan got dressed and made their way out of Haley's room to go eat with Peyton, Jake, and Jenny.

"Hey." Haley said picking up Jenny off the floor when she came running towards her. "_Hey baby."_ Haley said quietly kissing the girls head.

"_Nathan, it's good to see you." _Jake said as they gave each other a quick man hug.

"_You too." _Nathan replied.

"_Nathannnn"_ Jenny called reaching to hug him. She didn't let go of Haley she just gave him a little hug. Haley then made eye contact with Jake.

"Jake, I'm-" Haley said about to apologize.

_"It's fine." _Jake dismissed.

_"No, I was miserable and I went off on you. I'm really sorry_." Haley said feeling bad. Nathan just listened carefully. Jake gave Haley a big hug.

_"You were hurting and having a bad day, it happens."_ Jake responded as Haley nodded giving him a smile.

_"Peyton." _Jenny called as Peyton stopped taking the food out of the bad and to turn her attention to the little girl.

_"Yeah sweetie?" _Peyotn asked.

_"Why did you call Aunt Haley naughty?" _Jenny asked innocently. Peyton laughed as Haley blushed. Nathan surpressed a chuckle as Jake looked confused.

_"I was only teasing her."_ Peyton managed to say.

"_But why?"_ Jenny asked again. She was at the point now where she wanted to know everything.

"_Because..."_ Peyton said at a lose for words.

_"Because I didn't turn the tv off this morning."_ Haley said quickly as they all laughed at her dumb excuse. Jenny seemed to except the answer and just nodded.

_"It's okay Aunt Haley, daddy yelled at me for that last week." _Jenny answered. Haley laughed, she was still blushing. She then placed Jenny back on the floor when she started to squirm. They all made themselves plates of chinese and ate together. They were all watching a movie that Jenny had picked when she started falling asleep on Peyton's leg. Jake smiled as Peyton lightly stroked Jenny's hair.

_"I'm going to take her to my room."_ Peyton said. "_Jenny, want to sleep in my room?" _Peyton asked. Whenever they hung out at Peyton's dorm Jenny often feel asleep early then Jake would carry her to the car.

"_Will you tuck me in?" _Jenny asked quietly.

_"Of course, say goodnight."_ Peyton told Jenny as Jenny went to give Jake a kiss.

_"Goodnight daddy."_ Jenny said hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"Goodnight Princess." Jake said hugging her back. _"I love you."_

_"I love you too_." Jenny said as she went and gave Nathan a hug next. "_Goodnight Nathan."_

"_Goodnight Jenny." _Nathan said hugging the small girl.

"_Should I call you Uncle Nathan?"_ Jenny said softly as she hugged him. Everyone in the room smiled as Haley blushed a little.

_"You can call me whatever you want."_ Nathan answered as Jenny smiled.

_"Okay!" _Jenny said excited. She then gave Haley a tight hug. "_Goodnight Aunt Haley, I love you!" _Jenny said plopping a kiss of her cheek.

_"I love you too."_ Haley said as she placed kissed all over Jenny's face making her giggle.

_"Auntiee!"_ Jenny scolded as Haley laughed. Peyton smiled at the pair.

"_You ready?"_ Peyton asked when Jenny grabbed her hand. Jenny nodded.

"_Goodnight!"_ Jenny said as she followed Peyton. Peyton picked her up placing her in her bed as she pulled the blankets up.

_"Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite." _Peyotn teased tickling her. Jenny giggle as she squirmed around int he bed.

_"Peyton! Stop!" _Jenny said laughing as Peyton stopped leaning down to kiss Jenny's cheek. "_I love you, Peyton_." Jenny mumbled sleepily.

_"I love you too." _Peyton said brushing some of the hair from her face as she stood up to leave. She turned around to find Jake in the doorway smiling. Peyton put her finger to her lips signaling for him to be quiet as she made her way to the door. She shut off the lights and pushed him gently out the door. Haley and Nathan were no longer in the living room.

"_Your amazing with you." _Jake told her, he always told her that.

_"Well she's an amazing little girl." _Peyton answered as Jake wrapped his arms around her.

_"How did I get this lucky?"_ Jake asked. "_Most girls would run the other way if they met someone with a four year old daughter_." Jenny was born when jake was !6 years old, now he is 20. He had met an older girl his sophmore year and she got pregnant. She left right after Jenny was born leaving him to deal with it alone. He was left a single parent going into Junior year of high school. With the suppose of his friends and parents he made it. (Jake was in the same grade at Lucas) Peyton was a major part of that even if she was only 14 when Jenny was born. They started dating almost two years ago.

_"You forget Jake I've known you very long time. And Jenny isn't four yet." _Peyton teased wrapping her arms around his neck.

_"She will be next month."_ Jake said rolling his eyes. "_Your more of a mother to her than her own mother_." Jake said catching Peyton off gaurd a little. Peyton just nodded.

_"I love her like she's my own." _Peyton whispered. Jake smiled and kissed her.

_"I love you." _Jake murmured against her lips.

_"I love you too." _Peyton whispered back before deepening the kiss.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to update! I do have more ideas and a few chapters written but they may include a few more fast forwards in order to get to where i want to the story to go. I tried to show a little more of the other major relationships also. Tell me what you think and suggests are always welcome!**

**thanks for all my reviews last chapter! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Haley and Nathan woke up early and went to breakfast together. Around noon it was time for Haley to go skating.

"_Maybe I should just skip it." _Haley suggested wrapping her arms around Nathans waist as she tipped her head back to look at him.

_"And why is that?" _Nathan asked dropping a kiss on the tip of her nose.

_"Because your not here very long and I want to spend as much time together as possible."_ Haley explained looking down a bit. Nathan placed his finger under her chin raising her head to look back up at him as he shook him head.

"_I'll go with you. You shouldn't miss anymore skating_." Nathan told her as she frowned. "_Plus I like watching you skate." _Nathan said as Haley leaned up to kiss him.

* * *

Haley was now practicing on the ice while Nathan sat on the bench and just watched her. She was doing amazing just like she had the day before, after she saw him. Nathan then felt someone sit next him. He looked up to see Lydia.

"_Hi Nathan." _Lydia said as she settled down next to him on the bench.

_"Hey Lydia_." Nathan said giving her a quick hug as they both turned her attention back to Haley._ "She's doing great, isn't she?"_ Nathan commented.

"_Yeah, it's a big improvement from last week." _Lydia answered. They were silent for a few minutes. _"You really care about her don't you?"_

_"I'm in love with her."_ Nathan answered honestly. Lydia smiled at this.

_"Then don't hurt each other again. What you two have is special, one of a kind." _Lydia told him.

_"I know it is and I don't plan on letting her go again." _Nathan answered.

_"I'm glad to hear that because your like a son to me and I don't want either of you hurting._ " Lydia told him. Nathan nodded as Haley skated over.

_"Hey mom."_ Haley said taking her sip of her water.

"_Hey honey, how would you and Nathan like to come over for dinner tonight_?" Lydia asked. "_Your father would love to see both of you_." Haley looked hesitant because she wanted to spend more time alone with Nathan. "_We have something to tell both of you."_

_"We'll be there_." Nathan said answering for them.

"_Okay, great." _Lydia said standing up. _"Well I've been here all day so I'm going to head home and start dinner. See you in an hour?"_

_"Yeah mom."_ Haley answered. Lydia nodded and started walking away but stopped and turned around. "_By the way you look great out there."_

_"Thanks mom."_ Haley said smiling as her mother left. _"I wonder what they have to tell us?"_ Haley asked.

_"I'm not sure."_ Nathan said getting up and walking over to her._ "We will just have to wait and see." _Nathan said pulling her in for a quick kiss. "Now go practice."

"_Are you sure your not bored?" _Haley asked feeling bad.

_"Not at all."_ Nathan answered as Haley smiled and skated away. She was actually enjoying skating again.

* * *

An hour later Haley and Nathan pulled up outside of Haley's house. They got out of the car and made their way inside.

"_I'm home." _Haley called walking through her house followed by Nathan.

"_Haleybub, I miss you." _Jimmy said hugging his daughter tightly.

_"Hi dad_." Haley said smiling.

_"Nathan. It's so good to see you_." Jimmy said hugging him quickly.

"_You too."_ Nathan answered.

_"I just got off the phone with your parents." _Jimmy told him.

_"Uh-oh_." Nathan said as he realized something. Jimmy laughed.

"_What?"_ Haley asked confused.

_"Nathan forgot to tell him parents he was leaving the state." _Jimmy said laughing.

"_Nathan!" _Haley exclaimed smacking his arms.

_"Your parents are pretty easy going but getting on a plane and leaving the state without telling them..."_ Jimmy said trailing off.

"_Yeah, I know."_ Nathan said pulling out his phone. _"Maybe I should go call them." _Nathan said stepping a few feet away to call them.

_"I missed you."_ Jimmy said hugging her again. "_You seem alot happier."_

_"I am."_ Haley said smiling. _"What's mom making for dinner?"_

_"Pasta."_ Lydia said coming out of the kitchen starting to set the dining room table.

"_Smells great."_ Nathan said coming up behind Haley wrapping his arms around her waist.

"_How did it go?" _Haley asked turning her head to look at them.

"_It's fine but if I ever leave the state again without telling them I will never see the light of day again."_ Nathan said chuckling as he kissed her cheek.

"_Dinner's ready."_ Lydia said as she placed the last few things on the table. They all sat down and ate just catching up on things.

"_So mom, what was it that you had to tell us?"_ Haley asked curiously taking another bite of her food.

_"Well your father and I have decided to spend Thanksgiving with the Scotts, as a family."_ Lydia told her daughter who squealed and jumped up to hug her parents.

_"I think she's happy."_ Jimmy teased. Nathan was smiling as well.

_"Well duh_!" Haley exclaimed giving a Nathan a hug next while kissing his cheek. He gently tugged a stray hair behind her ear. "We get to spend Thanksgiving together." Haley said softly as Nathan smiled and kissed her forehead. Lydia and Jimmy smiled at the scene in front of them.

_"You two belong together. You have since you were babies, we are willing to help you make it work_." Lydia told them.

_"If it means more trips to North Carolina that's fine with us."_ Jimmy added.

_"Thank you."_ Haley said happily.

_"We just don't want the emo Haley coming back."_ Lydia said sadly.

_"Or Nathan either." _Jimmy added.

_"I was not emo!" _Haley tried to defend herself.

_"You were very depressed_." Lydia replied as Haley looked down. _"I've never been so worried." _Lydia added standing. "_So who wants dessert?"_ Lydia asked quickly changing the subject.

_"I do."_ Jimmy said as Haley made her way back to her seat.

_"What's for dessert?" _Nathan asked.

_"Chocolate cake." _Lydia answered over her shoulder as she made her way into the kitchen.

_"That's my.." _Nathan started to say but Lydia cut him off.

_"Favorite, I know." _Lydia said coming back out. _"Why do you think I make it?" _Lydia said placing it on the table.

_"Haley James!" _Someone yelled making their way through the front door. _"Just because you don't answer your phone doesn't mean you can hide from me!" _The person yelled making their way through the house. Haley got up to stand in the doorway of the dining room.

_"Hey Quinn."_ Haley said smiling. Quinn looked at her strangely.

_"Not that I'm not happy but when did you start smiling again? Last time I saw you, you hated the world." _Quinn commented. _"I had to practically undress you myself just to get you to take a shower." _

_"Quinn!"_Haley exclaimed embarrassed.

_"Oh! I smell food!" _Quinn said making her way by Haley only to stop in her tracks when she saw Nathan. _"Nathan!" _Quinn exclaimed throwing her arms around him catching him by surprised. Everyone else laughed.

_"Hey Quinn."_ Nathan said laughing.

"Someones excited to see you." Haley teased.

_"Thank god your here now Haley can stop being bitchy."_ Quinn said pulling back as Haley frown_. "Sorry cuz but you were." _Haley just laughed and shook her head.

_"Quinn, would you like some cake?"_ Lydia asked as Jimmy pulled up a chair for Quinn to sit in.

"_Yes please, Auntie_." Quinn said grinning as Lydia cut her some cake.

_"When does Quinn ever say no to chocolate?" _Haley teased.

"_Shut upp!" _Quinn said rolling her eyes as she took a bite of cake. "_Mmmhh soo good."_ Quinn said with a mouthful. _"So Nathan when did you get here?"_

_"Last night_." Nathan told her.

_"I take it you guys are back together_?" Quinn asked looking at both of their smiling faces.

_"Yeah, we are." _Nathan said smiling.

_"Thank god!" _Quinn exclaimed shoving another bit of cake in her mouth. "_It's about damn time." _Lydia and Jimmy both stiffled a laugh.

"_Jeez, tell us how you really feel." _Haley muttered.

_"What? Come on Auntie, Uncle you agree with me right?" _Quinn asked.

_"We do."_ Jimmy said speaking up. _"So do they."_Quinn nodded eating more cake.

_"When is the last time you ate?"_ Haley asked as she watched her cousin shove cake in her mouth.

_"Your mom makes the best cake!"_ Quinn answered. Haley just shock her head.

"_Are you still going to Duke next year?" _Nathan asked her.

_"Yeah, I'm really excited."_ Quinn answered. _"I can't wait to graduate high school and move there."_ They all noticed Haley glancing down at her plate deep in thought.

"_Hales, are you okay?"_ Nathan asked, her head shot up breaking herself out of her daze.

_"What? Yeah, fine."_ Haley answered but it wasn't very believable.

They all ate dessert and talked. Nathan and Haley stayed for another hour before heading back to Haley's dorm for the night.

* * *

When Haley and Nathan walked into the dorm Peyton was coming out of her room closely followed by Jenny.

_"Hey, what are you guys doing?" _Haley asked as she bend down so Jenny could hug her.

"_Peyton's sleeping over!" _Jenny said excitedly.

_"I thought you guys might like some time alone_." Peyton explained._ "Plus Jake as work in the morning, I offered to stay with Jenny."_

_"Okay."_ Haley said turning her attention back to Jenny. "_Have fun kiddo."_

_"Do you want to come?" _Jenny asked Haley smiled.

_"I love to but I can't tonight, next time though I promise."_ Haley answered kissing her cheek. _"Say bye to Nathan, he has to leave in the morning."_

_"Bye Uncle Nathan."_ Jenny said as Nathan leaned down to hug him. Haley smiled as Peyton nudged her.

_"Bye Jenny, I'll see you in a couple months."_ Nathan said as he let go of the little girl. Peyton came up to hug him.

_"Have a safe flight." _Peyton said before whispering the last part. _"Thank you for coming, she needed you."_

_"I needed her too."_ Nathan whispered back before pulling away. Haley didn't either either of the comments because she was too busy with Jenny.

_"Ready, Jenny?" _Peyton asked reaching her hand out to the small girl.

_"I'm ready."_ Jenny said as she waved to Haley and Nathan.

_"Bye guys."_ Peyton called over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

_"Bye."_ Haley replied as the door closed. Haley turned to Nathan and wrapped her arms around his neck_."Do you have to leave?"_ Haley asked pouting.

_"You know I do."_ Nathan said brushing some hair out of her face. _"I wish I didn't have to but I do."_ Nathan said pulling her closer.

_"What if I can't do it without you?"_ Haley whispered looking down but Nathan placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her head back up.

_"You can.."_ Nathan said stopping for a second._ "Everyone was so worried..why didn't you call me? I would have done something if I knew how upset you were_." Nathan told her.

_"I don't know.." _Haley muttered as her eyes filled with tears.

_"You weren't alone with the way you were feeling. I was a mess, I needed you. I still do and always will." _Nathan told her as a tear slipped down her cheek.

_"You saw me, I wasn't myself. I was awful."_ Haley told him as she shook her head.

_"I was too." _Nathan told her placing a hand on each of her cheeks. "_I didn't go out, my grades sucked, and my basketball wasn't go_." A sob escaped Haley's lips.

_"I love you." _She said placing her lips against his.

_"I love you too." _Nathan mumbled against her lips before kissing her again. _"I don't you ever to be in that much pain again. I will do anything I can to prevent it." _Haley kissed him while pulling him back into her bedroom closing the door behind them.

* * *

The next morning they woke up to their alarm clock. They had an hour and a half until Nathan's flight was leaving. Haley groaned at the sound of her alarm as Nathan pulled her closer.

_"I don't wanna get up." _Haley whined.

_"Tired?"_ Nathan asked.

_"Yes, but if I wake up it means you have to leave today_." Haley whispered.

_"I have to leave either way." _Nathan reminded her as he kissed the top of her head._ "You know if I could I'd stay like this with you forever."_

_"I know, me too." _Haley replied.

_"What do you want to do for the next hour and a half?" _Nathan asked.

_"Eat breakfast." _Haley answered as he leaned down to kiss her. After a second she pulled back. "_But first I need to shower." _Haley said jumping out of bed as Nathan pouted. Haley opened the door then turned around. _"Are you coming or what?" _Haley asked grinning as Nathan jumped out of bed and ran towards her. She giggled and tried to run away but he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom as she laughed.

* * *

They pulled up outside of the airport a little while later. Haley got out and leaned against the car as he grabbed his bag from the back. She already had tears in her eyes and was biting her lip. Nathan looked at her and instantly dropped his bag and pulled her into his arms. As soon as he pulled she broke down.

_"Shh, it's okay."_ Nathan soothed rubbing her back as the tears burned in his own eyes, he hated seeing her cry. _"Look at me." _He said pulling back to place on a hand on each side of her cheek. By this point she had tears streaming down her cheeks. "_It's only one month until Thanksgiving. Then we will see each other."_

_"It's too long."_Haley blubbered wiping her tears. "_God, I'm such a baby_." Haley groaned as Nathan started wiping her tears too.

_"We will talk all the time, I promise_." Nathan said giving her a kiss.

_"I love you."_ Haley whispered as they pulled back. _"So much."_

_"I love you too."_ Nathan said pulling her into a passionate kiss as she clung to him. After a minute Nathan pulled back. _"I have to go." _He said regretfully. Haley nodded knowing he had too.

_"Will you call me when you land?" _Haley asked timidly.

_"I promise I will."_ Nathan said reaching down to pick up his bag. "_Bye Hales."_ He said as he walked towards the doors. Haley stood there and watched him.

"_Nathan! Wait!"_She yelled as he turned around. When he turned around he saw her running towards him. Before he could process what was happening she threw herself in his arms and kissed him deeply. She wrapped her around around his neck pulling him as close as possibly as she kiss him with as much passion as they could. They both pulled back breathlessly.

_"Your making it harder for me to leave." _Nathan croaked out still breathing heavily.

_"Sorry."_ Haley said giggling a little before kissing him again.

"_Your making me not want to leave." _Nathan said when they pulled back.

_"Well in that case." _Haley said grinning as she pulled him back in.

_"Hales.."_ Nathan whined, he didn't want to but if he didn't leave he would miss his flight.

_"I know."_ Haley said kissing him once more._ "Bye, love you."_

_"Love you too." _Nathan said pulling back and walking into the building. Haley stood there until she couldn't see him anymore. Even then she stood there frozen for a few minutes before making her way back to her car.

* * *

**Authors note: sorry it took me so long to update, i've been really busy. Please review and tell me what you think. I promise to have another chapter up within a week. Thank you for all my other reviews. Feel free to give me some ideas of what you think should happen.**


	14. Chapter 14

It had now been about a month since Haley and Nathan had seen each other but as promised they talked on the phone everyday. They were now getting better at being apart no matter how hard it may be for them. Haley's grades were back up to what they usually were and her skating was no longer suffering. She had even made friends at school. She still always felt as if a part of her was missing when she wasn't with Nathan but it was something she had to live with at this point in her life. She'd rather it be this way than nothing at all.

Haley, Peyton, Rachel, and Quinn were now sitting in their living waiting for some people to come over for a party. Rachel thought a party was a good idea since Haley would be away for a few days for Thanksgiving.

_"So Haley, are you excited?" _Rachel asked nudging her.

_"You have no idea." _Haley answered unable to keep the smile from forming on her face._ "I hate being away from him."_

"_Its getting easier though isn't it?"_ Quinn asked but Haley shook her head.

"_No, it's just getting easier to fake it." _Haley answered. _"So Peyton how are those drinks coming?" _Haley asked in attempts to change the subject.

_"Almost done." _Peyton answered.

_"Where's Jake?" _Haley asked.

_"He's putting Jenny to bed before he comes so his parents don't have too." _Peyton explained. They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"_Hey." _Shelly said sticking her head in the door.

_"Hey, come on in." _Haley said as Shelly, Erica and Theresa came in. Everyone already knew each other and said hi. Peyton handed Haley, Rachel, and Quinn their drinks.

"_Do you guys want drinks?" _Peyton asked.

_"I'd love one." _Theresa answered quickly.

_"Yes, please_." Erica added.

_"Please but not ..." _Shelly started but Peyton cut her off.

"_Too strong."_ Peyton finished. _"I know."_

_"Thanks." _Shelly answered. She had never really been a big drinker_. "How excited are you_?" Shelly asked Haley as her grin got wider.

_"Smile any bigger your face will crack." _Rachel teased.

"_I'm so excited."_ Haley answered rolling her eyes at Rachel playfully.

_"She can't seem to wipe the smile off her face, she's been like that for days." _Peyton added with a smile.

"_I don't know how you do it."_ Erica commented.

"_Do what_?" Haley asked.

_"The long distance thing, I've tried it's way to hard."_ Erica answered.

"_It's harder not to_." Haley answered shrugging.

_"Plus it helps that he's hot."_ Rachel comment as Haley shot her a look hitting her playfully. "_What? You would have to be blind to see it."_ Rachel said. _"It's not like I said he was a good kisser."_ Rachel said pausing. _"Which he is." _Rachel added teasingly not meaning anything by it. Haley just shook her head playfully.

_"How do you know?" _Theresa asked confused.

"_They used to hook up before we were friends_." Haley answered. She had put it past her over the summer when she realized that it never meant anything. She also trusted Rachel enough not to try anything with Nathan again.

_"Haley talks like you guys have always been such good friends."_ Erica commented.

_"We are now but we didn't always like each other." _Rachel explained.

_"Hated is more like it." _Quinn added. Rachel and Haley both laughed lightly at the memory to them it seemed so long ago.

_"But we got past it and got to know each other."_ Haley answered.

"_Which I'm glad we did_." Rachel added.

"_Me too."_Haley added as everyone agreed as they playfully clinked their cups together before taking a sip of their drink.

_"Peyt, what are you doing over Thanksgiving?" _Theresa asked.

_"My dad's away so I'm spending it with Jake's family." _Peyton answered.

_"That's sweet, you guys are like one little family." _Shelly said as Peyton smiled and blushed.

* * *

The party was now in full swing and Haley was starting to get nervous with the amount of people that were there. There were even people that she didn't know. She decided to get another drink to ease her nerves.

_"Hey." _She heard from next to her. She turned to see a dark haired boy standing next to her.

_"Hey_." Haley said as she continued making her drink.

_"I haven't seen you around before. I'm Marcus."_ The boy said.

_"I'm Haley_." Haley said politely._ "I live here."_

_"Oh, hi. I'm friends with Shelly."_ Marcus explained. Haley just nodded picking up her drink. _"So how come this is the first time we met?"_

_"I don't know." _Haley answered.

"_Have you been friends with Shelly since school started?" _Marcus asked as Haley shook her head.

"_No, not really." _Haley answered. "_But I have been for about a month now."_ Marcus nodded.

_"What's your major?" _Marcus asked.

_"Education, what's yours?" _Haley answered. She didn't really feel like talking to this boy but she didn't want to be rude.

_"Medicine, I want to be a doctor." _Marcus answered. "_I'm not really the party type of person but my friends tell me I don't get out enough." _Marcus said laughing a little as Haley did too.

_"Yeah me either. This party was my friends idea_." Haley answered.

_"So Haley, what do you like to do for fun?" _Marcus asked. Haley just shrugged glancing around as she sipped her drink. "_Play any sports?"_

_"I ice skate."_ Haley answered.

"_Can you do cool jumpy things?" _Marcus asked.

_"Cool jumpy things?" _Haley asked raising her eyebrow._ "Yeah, I can." _Haley said laughing slightly.

"_So in between school and skating do you have time for coffee?" _Marcus asked as Haley chocked on her drink slightly alarmed.

_"What?" _Haley asked coughing slightly.

_"Coffee?"_ Marcus repeated laughing a little. "_With me?"_

_"Oh, that's sweet but no_." Haley answered attempting to walk away.

"_Why?" _Marcus asked stopping her. "_Am I that bad of company?"_

_"No, it's just a I have a boyfriend." _Haley answered.

_"Is it serious?" _Marcus asked catching her off guard.

"_I wouldn't give him up for the world."_ Haley answered stepping away.

_"Sorry, I didn't mean too.." _Marcus started to say.

_"It's okay." _Haley said walking away.

"_He was cute."_ A girl commented as Haley walked by her. Haley looked up to see her friend Abby from class, she was a little surprised to see her since they had never hung out outside of class.

_"He's okay."_ Haley answered. "_He just asked me out."_

_"Who?"_ Rachel asked coming up next to her.

"_The cute boy over there."_ Abby answered for her. _"I hope she said yes."_

_"She didn't."_ Rachel said sipping her drink as Abby looked confused.

"_I have a boyfriend." _Haley answered._ "But his name is Marcus."_ Haley said gesturing to the boy who was still standing where she left him. _"He seems nice."_ Haley said as her phone rang as she glanced down at it smiling. "_He's all yours_." Haley answered quickly escaping into her bedroom.

_"Hey you."_ She said into the phone as she placed her drink down her desk.

_"Hey, what are you doing?" _Nathan asked.

"_You know same old partying, thinking about you, being asked out, and thinking about you some more." _Haley answered flopping down on her bed. Nathan laughed then stopped.

"_Who asked you out?"_ He suddenly asked.

"_Some boy, don't worry it's not even a competition."_ Haley reassured him. _"I think I might have broken his heart."_

_"I'd be heartbroken."_ Nathan told her.

_"Well it's a good think I wouldn't turn you down."_ Haley answered.

"_That's good."_ Nathan answered as they both laughed.

"_I can't wait to see you."_ Haley told him honestly.

_"I can't either." _Nathan answered. _"Maybe I should just skip class and practice."_

_"I don't think so." _Haley said laughing._ "I'm not going to be your excuse for missing them."_

_"But I want to see you."_ Nathan whined.

_"And you will after class and basketball."_ Haley answered laughing.

_"Fine."_ Nathan answered as Haley laughed again.

"_What are you doing tonight?" _Haley asked.

_"Hanging out with some of the guys." _Nathan answered. "_Wishing I was with you."_

_"I do too." _Haley assured him as her bedroom door opened.

_"Haley James get your ass out here." _Theresa said as Rachel walked in too.

"_You will see Nathan tomorrow." _Rachel assured her knowing who she was talking too. "_Hi Nathan."_ Rachel said loudly.

_"He says hi." _Haley said relaying the message._"Nate, I gutta go. I will see you tomorrow..." _Haley said as her smile got wider. _"I love you too. Bye."_

_"You guys as so cute it's sickening." _Rachel said causing Haley and Theresa to laugh.

"_When do I get to meet him?" _Theresa asked.

_"Soon." _Haley promised as they went back to the party.

_"Haley!" _Peyton yelled. "_There you are."_

_"Look who's here_." Jake added stepping aside.

_"Lindsay!" _Haley said shocked. Lindsay, Haley, and Peyton had been friends since they were little. Lindsay was now going to school in LA, she had spend the summer there looking for a job and getting used to things. Haley rushed to hug her.

_"I missed you." _Lindsay said hugging her back.

_"What are you doing here?" _Haley asked happily.

"_I'm home for Thanksgiving." _Lindsay answered as Haley pouted.

_"I leave tomorrow." _Haley told her.

_"That's why I'm here. I had to see you before you left." _Lindsay said as Haley smiled pulling her into a hug.

"_How's school?"_ Haley asked.

_"I love it." _Lindsay told her. "_How is it here?"_

_"Could be better." _Haley answered.

_"Nathan."_ Lindsay assumed, she had tried to keep in touch with them as much as possible. Haley nodded.

_"I get to see him tomorrow." _Haley said with a smile.

_"I'm happy for you guys. I always knew it would happen_." Lindsay told her.

"_I know you did, even before everyone else." _Haley said laughing.

_"I didn't see it_." Peyton admitted. "_At first_." Peyton added. She knew it would happen but not as soon as Lindsey did.

"_I'm just gifted like that." _Lindsay said proudly. Haley and Peyton both pulled her into a hug at once.

"_We missed you."_ Peyton said as they all hugged.

_"I miss you guys." _Lindsay told them.

* * *

The party had mostly ended. The only people left were Haley, Peyton, Jake, Rachel, Quinn, and Lindsay. Jake was already sleeping in Peyton's bed while Rachel and Quinn were asleep in Haley's room on the blow up air mattress they had set up. Haley, Peyton, and Lindsay were too busy catching up to sleep.

_"How is LA?" _Peyton asked.

"_Everything I thought it would be." _Lindsay answered.

_"That's awesome Linds." _Haley told her.

_"Any boys?"_ Peyton asked.

_"There might be one, right now it's too soon to tell_." Lindsay answered.

_"What's his name?" _Haley asked excitedly.

_"Julian." _Lindsay answered. "_He sweet, quirky, and cute." _Lindsay answered smiling.

"_Someones got it bad."_ Peyton teased.

_"I'm happy for you, you need someone." _Haley told her. Lindsay didn't date alot.

_"It's still very new, I don't know where its going yet." _Lindsey answered. _"Nothing what you guys have." _Lindsay said nudging Haley. _"Your head over heels in love with Nathan." _Lindsay stated as Peyton smiled at Haley. "_And your practically married with a kid."_

_"I am not." Peyton denied shaking her head._

_"Peyton, your more of a mother to Jenny then any one else." _Haley assured her.

_"And you and Jake are getting married." _Lindsay added.

_"I hope so." _Peyton answered.

_"You guys need to come visit me." _Lindsay said.

_"I'm in, I've always wanted to go to LA." _Peyton said excitedly.

"_Me too."_ Haley agreed. _"When?"_

_"I was thinking maybe after Christmas break?" _Lindsay offered.

_"That sounds good to me." _Peyton agreed.

_"Yeah me too. We will have to check the flights and everything." _Haley told them as they nodded in agreement. _"I wish I wasn't leaving tomorrow."_

_"Did I just hear you correctly?" _Peyton asked teasingly.

"_No, I want to see Nathan but I just want to spend more time with Lindsay."_ Haley explained. "_You know the three of us like old times."_

_"I know."_ Peyton said nodding.

_"I heard you were asked out tonight." _Lindsay said teasingly to Haley.

_"Oh god, don't remind me." _Haley whined. _"I was so caught off guard by the question."_

"_Why does that surprise you?"_ Peyton asked.

"_I don't know. I'm just not used to it." _Haley answered.

_"Was he cute?" _Lindsay asked.

_"Does it matter?" _Haley countered.

"_I don't know, does it?" _Lindsay replied.

_"Not in the slightest bit." _Haley answered as Lindsay raised her eyebrow. _"Why does that seem to surprise you?"_

_"I know I've been away for a while, I just didn't know how serious it was with you and Nathan. I mean you haven't been together that long but.."_

_"No buts, he's it." _Haley answered firmly. "_This isn't some stupid fling, it's real."_

_"Okay, okay sorry your just so young to find the one."_ Lindsay said.

_"What about me?" _Peyton asked.

_"Well that's different."_ Lindsay said quickly.

"_But how?" _Haley asked.

"_Nevermind, sorry. You and Nathan are perfect I just didn't know how serious it was." _Lindsay defended.

_"Sorry, it just...We tried the whole not being together thing and it was awful."_ Haley told her.

_"I know, Peyton called me_." Lindsay answered. _"I wish I could have been here."_

_"It's ok, I'm better now." _Haley answered smiling a little. _"Just so we are clear it's very serious. I love him more than I ever thought possible."_

_"I'm happy for you." _Lindsay told her. "_What time are you leaving?" _Lindsay asked.

_"Around 9." _Haley answered, she glanced at the clock it was almost 3.

_"Why don't we go to sleep for a few hours and then wake up and have breakfast together in the morning?" _Lindsay suggested.

_"Sounds good to me."_ Peyton answered.

_"Me too, but that means I have to sleep now." _Haley said standing up. The girls said goodnight then went to bed. Haley was so excited about seeing Nathan she could barely sleep.

* * *

**Author's note: sorry it took me so long to add another chapter it's been a bad week. Thanks for the reviews last chapter, I hope this one will have more. Sorry about the lack of Naley moment but I promise next chapter will be full of Naley. Let me know if there is anything you guys want to happen and I will try to add it in. Next chapter I'm going to try to have up by tomorrow.**


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning they all got up and ate breakfast together before Haley had to leave. She felt bad that she wasn't able to spend that much time with Lindsay but she needed to see Nathan. Haley was getting ready to leave, her parents were waiting for her outside.

_"Okay, I've got to go." _Haley said placing her bags by the door.

_"Have fun."_ Quinn said hugging her._ "Call me when you land."_

_"I will, love you." _Haley said returning the hug.

_"I love you too."_ Quinn said before pulling back. Haley then pulled both Jake and Peyton into a hug at once.

"_Say hi to Nathan and Luke for us_." Jake said.

_"I will."_ Haley replied.

"_Enjoy yourself."_ Peyton told her.

"_I will have a good Thanksgiving." _Haley said pulled back as she went to hug Rachel. "_Have a good Thanksgiving."_

_"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."_ Rachel said laughing.

"_That leaves nothing."_ Haley said laughing. "_This will be a fun trip then."_

_"Very funny." _Rachel muttered as they laughed. Haley then turned to Lindsay. They both pouted at each other.

"_Thanks for coming." _Haley said hugging her. _"I missed you so much!"_

_"I missed you too." _Lindsay told her as they both had tears forming in their eyes.

_"I wish we had more time_." Haley said as they hugged each other tighter.

"_I'm only a phone call away."_ Lindsay assured her.

_"So am I, we need to talk more."_ Haley reminded her.

_"And we will." _Lindsay assured her. "_Now go see your boyfriend. I love you."_ Lindsay said shoving her playfully.

_"I love you too." _Haley said laughing. _"I love you all."_ Haley said as they all said it back. Jake picked up her bag for her and carried it to the car everyone went with them outside. She hugged them all quickly and hopped in the car.

_"Ready?" _Jimmy asked from the drivers seat.

_"Definately."_ Haley said as she waved out the window.

_"Bye kids."_ Lydia said from out her window. "_Happy Thanksgiving."_

_"Happy Thanksgiving."_ They all called back. Lindsay quickly went over to the open window and hugged Lydia.

"_Hi, I missed you_." Lindsay said as she grinned over to Jimmy who pouted "_I missed you too."_ Lindsay said laughing.

"I_ missed you too sweetie, how's school?"_ Lydia asked.

"_It's great. I love it." _Lindsay answered. "_Well I just wanted to say hi. I'll let you get to the airport. Have a good time. Bye!" _Lindsay said waving to everyone in the car.

_"Bye!"_ They all responded. As the car pulled away Lydia turned to look at Haley.

"_I didn't know Lindsay was coming home." _Lydia said as Haley nodded.

"_I didn't either she surprised me last night. I really missed her." _Haley told her mom.

"_Does it make you not want to leave?"_ Lydia asked but Haley just shook her head and smiled.

_"I want to spend time with her but I miss Nathan."_ Haley told her parents.

_"Well you will soon enough Haleybob."_ Jimmy told her as Haley smiled even more.

* * *

Haley and her parents had just arrived at the airport. They were waiting for their luggage when Haley heard someone call her name.

_"Tutorgirl!" _Brooke yelled as she ran to Haley while Lucas followed behind her.

"_Hey, Brooke, I missed you." _Haley said hugging her.

_"I missed you too." _Brooke said stepping back to hug Lydia and Jimmy.

_"Hey loser."_ Haley said as she hugged her brother.

"_Nerd." _Lucas muttered. _"I missed you."_

_"I missed you more."_ Haley responded. She hadn't since Lucas since he left for school. "_And thank you again."_

_"Your my sister, I'd do anything for you."_ Lucas assured her as Haley smiled hugging him again.

"_Lucas Eugene James get over here and give your mother a hug!" _Lydia demanded playfully.

"_Mom!" _Lucas said rolling his eyes_. "Not the middle name!"_ Lucas whined.

_"I'm your mother, I can."_ Lydia exclaimed as they laughed.

_"Where's Nathan?" _Jimmy asked.

"_He has class." _Brooke explained.

_"He wanted to skip it but I wouldn't let him."_ Haley exclaimed.

_"That's tutorgirl for you."_ Brooke said grinning as Haley glanced at the clock on her cell phone before looking up at Brooke.

_"How far away is the college from here?"_ Haley asked.

"_Ten minutes max."_ Brooke answered._ "Why?"_ Haley just grinned innocently at her parents.

_"Just go." _Lydia said. "_We will get the luggage and call Karen_." Haley grinned widely kissing her mothers cheek then her dads.

"_Thank you.."_ Haley yelled grabbing Brooke and Lucas.

"_What are we doing?" _Lucas as confused as they were pulled along.

_"We have fifteen minutes until his class starts." _Haley said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. _"So run fast."_ Haley said as Lucas and Brooke both laughed at her but still followed.

* * *

About eight minutes later Lucas pulled up in front of the building Nathan's class is in. They all got out of the car and waited to see him.

_"There he is." _Brooke said pointing to a group of people walking towards the building. He was talking and laughing with some friends. Haley smiled and stepped forward.

_"Nathan!"_ Haley yelled, watching as he froze and turned his head from side to side looking for her. He knew instantly who it was just by the sound of her voice. As soon as he spotted her he smiled and ran towards her as his friends watched in confusion. She met him half way as she threw her arms around him. He picked her up and spun her around as she giggled. He placed her back on the ground and tucked the hair behind her ear.

_"Are you going to kiss me or what?" _Haley as teasingly as Nathan quickly closed the gap between them kissing her deeply. There were cat calls coming from his group of friends but they were too preoccupied to care. They both pulled away breathlessly.

_"I missed you."_ Nathan said resting his forehead against hers.

"_I miss you too."_ Haley answered kissing his lips again.

_"What are you doing here?"_ Nathan asked. "_I figured you'd be at my house."_

_"I wanted to see you before class. I couldn't wait."_ Haley answered as he smiled. "_Plus I had a little help." _Haley said tipping her head back behind her in the direction of Lucas and Brooke. Nathan glanced up at them as they waved.

"_We have great siblings don't we?" _Nathan said smirking.

_"You do." _Brooke said from where she was standing. _"Plus it's worth it you two are adorable." _Haley just rolled her eyes.

"_You need to get to class."_ Haley reminded him.

_"I don't want to_." Nathan whined as Haley smiled.

"_You have to, and I will see you after practice." _Haley told him.

_"Okay." _Nathan agreed giving her a quick peck and waving to Brooke and Lucas once more. He then turned to head to class but Haley grabbed his arm to stop him. "_What?"_ He asked confused. She just leaned up and kissed him as passionately as she could. They both pulled away breathlessly.

"_One for the road_." Haley said shrugging as she smirked. Nathan just smiled and kissed her once more. "_Now go, I love you."_

_"I love you too."_ Nathan said before walking into class. He glanced back at her once more as she blew him a kiss and waved. He smiled and entered his class.

_"Happy now?" _Brooke asked grinning.

_"You have no idea."_ Haley answered still smiling in the direction Nathan was going.

_"Hales, give it up and just move here."_ Lucas said rolling his eyes. He would love for his sister to be closer to him and he wanted her to be happy all the time.

_"Lucas."_ Haley said simply as she shook her head. "_Let's go." _Haley said going back to the car still not bothering to comment on his statement. Brooke and Lucas just exchanged a look and got back into the car.

* * *

_"Mom, we're here!" _Brooke called as they all walked into the Scotts house.

"_Brooke." _Karen said coming out to give her daughter a hug. "_I miss you."_

_"Mom, I saw you last week."_ Brooke said laughing. "_But I missed you too_." Karen pulled away and hugged Lucas quickly but then she spotted Haley.

"_Haley, I'm so happy to see you_." Karen said pulling her into a tight hug.

_"Me too." _Haley responded.

_"I'm so glad you and Nathan worked it out, he was a mess."_ Karen told her as she pulled away. "_I heard you weren't much better." _Karen said sympathetically as she moved some hair out of Haley's face. _"You seem better."_

_"I am, all I need was him." _Haley answered as Karen smiled. "_You raised an amazing son."_

_"And hes lucky to have you."_ Karen reminded her.

"_I'm the lucky one."_ Haley said asKeith came in the room followed by her parents. She smiled at Keith as she gave him a hug.

_"Hey kiddo."_ Keith said.

"_Hi Keith." _Haley said as they pulled back from their hug.

_"Lucas, can you please put your sisters bags in Nathan's room?" _Keith asked. "_Your parents are staying in the guest room but I figured Haley would rather stay with Nathan." _Haley looked a little shocked.

_"Haley, we all know you two have slept in the same bed before." _Lydia told her. _"Plus if we don't let you share a room you'll just end up sneaking in there anyway." _Lydia said as they laughed.

_"We figured we would save you a step."_ Karen added.

_"Thanks."_ Haley said blushing. "_Are you guys staying here too?"_ Haley asked Brooke and Lucas.

_"No, we are staying at our apartment_." Brooke answered. _"I don't have anything here anymore." _Brooke told her. She had moved everything into her and Lucas' apartment. Nathan was staying at home because he lived in the dorm and they closed for Thanksgiving break.

_"We will probably stay here the night of Thanksgiving." _Lucas told them.

_"Yeah, we don't get alot of time with all of us. We figured we could have a slumber party_." Brooke said grinning.

_"That's great."_ Karen said happily.

* * *

About an hour later Lucas was leaving for class. Haley noticed Brooke getting up too.

_"Where are you going_?" Haley asked.

_"I have cheering practice."_ Brooke told her. _"Don't worry I'll be back in about two hours for dinner." _Haley nodded then looked back up.

_"Is your practice in the same gym as Nathan?"_ Haley asked.

_"Yeah."_ Brooke said laughing knowing what was coming next.

_"Can I come?" _Haley asked eagerly.

_"I suppose."_ Brooke said grinning.

_"We have to go now though, I'm dropping you guys off."_ Lucas said grabbing his keys.

"_Bye mom!" _Brooke yelled.

_"Bye!" _Lucas added.

_"I'm going with Brooke! Bye!" _Haley added.

* * *

Haley was now sitting in the stands at the gym. She had convinced Brooke to take her to cheerleading practice so she could watch Natha's practice. She wanted to surprise him. She was currently sitting in the bleachers surrounded by a bunch of other girls who were talking. She was too busy watching Nathan, he still hadn't noticed her yet.

_"Hi." _A voice came from next to her, one of the girls was now talking to her. "_I'm Beth."_

_"Hi."_ Haley answered slightly distracted.

_"Do you go here?" _Beth asked.

_"No, I'm just visiting." _Haley answered glancing at Nathan again.

_"Are you watching Nathan Scott?" _The girl asked bluntly.

_"What?" _Haley asked caught by surprise, she had no idea who this girl was or why she wanted to talk to her.

"_Nathan, number 23_." Beth clarified.

_"Oh, yeah.."_

_"He's hot, huh?" _Beth asked.

_"Yeah, he is." _Haley answered nodding.

"_I wouldn't even try it." _Beth said bluntly.

_"Try what?" _Haley asked turning her attnetion to the girl.

_"Whatever it is youe thinking about him."_

"_Why?" _Haley asked confused. That's when it occured to Haley the girl had no idea who she was.

_"He's taken. We've all tried." _Beth answered.

"It's such a shame he's so hot." Another girl added.

_"He says she's too amazing to lose, he's so sweet." _Beth said dreamily. "_I hope the girl knows how lucky she is."_

_"She does." _Haley answered quickly.

_"Huh?"_ Beth asked looking confused.

"_I'm going to talk to him." _Haley said standing up and climbing down the bleachers leaving the girls confused. Once Haley reached the bottom she stopped. _"Scott!" _She yelled. She knew the girls were listening and watching her every move.

* * *

While Haley was talking to the girls Nathan was busy practicing. He was about to take his shot when a voice distracted him.

_"Dude, look at that hot girl."_ His teammate Mark exclaimed.

_"I told you Mark, I don't care." _Nathan said tiredly. Some of his teammates didn't understand or support his long distance relationship. They were used to the partying Nathan not the guy who turned down ever girl. Nathan focused and shot the ball. All he wanted to do was finish practice and see Haley.

_"Scott!" _A voice yelled causing him to whip around, a smile took over his face instantly as Haley smirked at him.

"_She seems to want to talk to you."_ Mark stated.

_"Well, I guess I can't be rude." _Nathan answered making his way towards her.

_"Nice shot." _She said grinning once he stopped in front of her.

_"Nice tattoo. "_ Nathan replied making her freeze. _"I saw it earlier, I liked it."_ Nathan told her making her smile.

_"So I hear you have this girlfriend..."_ Haley said as Nathan looked confused then glanced behind her and saw the girls, he could only assumed what happened.

"_Yeah. She's amazing, smart, and absolutely beautiful_." Nathan replied, playing along.

_"That's too bad. I was going to see if you could hang out or something."_

_"Maybe for a pretty girl like you I can make an exception."_ Nathan said grabbing her hand and pulling her to him. He then wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Haley giggled as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. There were gasps coming from behind them along with whispering.

"_Hey boyfriend." _Haley said as they pulled back.

_"Hey girlfriend."_ Nathan replied smiling at her.

_"Sorry, I missed you already." _Haley told him as he smiled even more.

"_Me too."_ Nathan said kissing her again.

_"Scott!" _His couch yelled. "_Stop making out with your girlfriend and get out here!"_

_"Go, before you get in trouble." _Haley said pushing him lightly. Nathan made his way back out to the coach.

_"I don't think that's his girlfriend, coach." _Mark said as Nathan smacked him in the back of the head.

_"Yeah, it is."_ Nathan said rolling his eyes.

"_Now I get it!"_ Mark exclaimed. "_She's hot!"_

_"Stop checking out my girlfriend." _Nathan told him firmly.

_"Enough!"_ The coach yelled. "_Suicides, now!"_

* * *

Haley turned around and faced the girls.

_"Your.."_ Beth said in shock.

_"Hi, I'm Haley." _Haley said shyly.

_"You really couldn't wait until after practice." _Brooke said coming up next to her.

_"It's been a month." _Haley whined. _"I missed him."_

_"Yeah, yeah, I know."_ Brooke said rolling her eyes as she smiled. She then noticed the gawking girls. _"Hey girls, this is Nathans girlfriend and my best friend."_ The girls nodded.

_"Come on." _Brooke said pulled Haley along.

_"Nice to meet you."_ Haley said sweetly as she was pulled away.

_"I see you meet Nathan's fan club." _Brooke teased.

_"Oh, yeah. They didn't know who I was. Let's just say part of that show was for them."_

_"Oh, your evil!" _Brooke said grinning. _"I want you to meet my squad." _Brooke said pulling her over to the girls. "_Hey girls, this is Haley my best friend and Nathan's girlfriend."_

_"Hey." _All the girls replied.

_"Haley did a little cheering while she was in high school." _Brooke told them.

_"Really?" _On of the girls asked excitedly.

_"A little, I ice skate too but senior year I joined the squad to help out a friend of mine_." Haley told them.

"_Was your squad any good?"_ Another girl asked.

_"Um.."_

_"Sorry, I'm the captain. I'm Mia."_ Mia said introducing herself as Haley nodded.

"_We came in third at championships."_ Haley told her. She came in third right after Brooke's team.

_"That's where I know you from!"_ Mia exclaimed. "_You went to a school in Boston. I used to go to Bear Creek but I went last year to see my sister."_

_"Yeah, they were really good_." Haley answered.

_"I remember you though, you were good too. Along with the curly blonde." _Mia told her.

_"That's my other best friend, Peyton_." Haley told her.

"_Do you go here? I'd love for you to join are squad we are going to have a couple openings after this semester." _Mia told her.

_"No, I go to Harvard." _Haley told her reluctantly. "_Thanks for the offer."_

_"It still stands if you ever change your mind_." Mia said. "_Okay girls back to practice."_ Mia said directing it towards the cheerleaders. "_It was nice to meet you Haley."_

_"You too._" Haley replied.

"_I wish you went here." _Brooke said pouting. _"We could cheer together._

_"Me too."_ Haley said glancing over at Nathan again. _"I'm going to sit and let you practice."_

_"Okay."_ Brooke said as she joined her team. "_Try not to drool."_ Brooke teased her once more before focusing on Mia. Haley just shook her head and laughed. She soon found herself zoning out in thought as she watched Nathan and Brooke.

* * *

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope there are more for this chapter. As always ideas are always welcome. **


	16. Chapter 16

Brooke's practice had finally ended. Haley was now talking to her and some of the girls from her squad. Suddenly two arms went around Haley's waist and lifted her up. Haley squealed and then giggled as Nathan kissed her neck.

_"Your all sweaty."_ Haley said giggled as she squirmed making Nathan put her down.

_"I thought you liked that."_ Nathan said huskily in her ear so only she heard.

_"They just can't keep their hands off each other."_ Brooke muttered teasingly as her and her friends stepped away to give them some privacy. Haley turned around in his arms as she placed her arms around his neck.

_"You played great today."_ She told him sweetly as she gave him a soft kiss.

"_You must be my good luck charm."_ Nathan told her as she smiled.

_"I must be."_ Haley said playfully as she smiled. "_Your mine."_

_"Oh yeah?"_ Nathan asked smirking.

_"Oh yeah."_ Haley said leaning in to kiss him.

_"Hey Scott!"_ Someone called causing them to break apart.

_"What?"_ Nathan asked annoyed.

"_Are you going to introduce us?"_ Mark asked as Nathan rolled his eyes as he turned to face a few of his teammates.

_"Guys this is Haley. Haley this is Mark, Chase, Skillz, and Tim."_ Nathan introduced.

_"Hi."_ Haley said waving.

_"Hello. I'm the Tim. And you are hot."_ Tim told her bluntly reaching out to shake her hand.

_"Thanks."_ Haley said uncomfortably shaking his hand. "_Do you always refer to yourself as the Tim?"_ Haley asked looking at him a little confused as the rest of the guys laughed. Skillz took the opportunity to hit him in the back of the head.

_"Dude, shut up."_ Skillz said turning his attention to Haley. "_Sorry, he was dropped on his head as a child_." Haley just laughed.

_"It's fine."_ Haley answered.

"_Haley!"_ Brooke yelled getting her attention.

"_I gutta go."_ Haley said turning to Nathan. _"I promised Brooke I'd ride home with her."_ Haley told him. Brooke had left her car here earlier before her and Lucas went to the airport. "_I'll see you back at your house."_ Haley said kissing him. "_You might want to shower, you kind of smell."_ Haley said teasingly as his teammates laughed._ "It was really nice to meet you guys."_ Haley said sweetly as she waved and jogged away to catch up to Brooke. Nathan smiled as he watched the girls link arms and walk away laughing.

_"So that's her."_ Chase said as they all started walking towards the locker room.

"_That's her. "_ Nathan confirmed.

"_She's smokin."_ Tim responded.

_"That's Tim talk for she's great Nate."_ Chase said rolling his eyes at Tim.

* * *

Nathan got home and immediately made his way up to his bedroom to drop his bags off. When he opened the door he saw Haley laying on his bed grinning. Nathan smiled and closed his door.

"_What are you doing in here_?" Nathan asked putting his bag down.

"_Well this is my room for the week."_ Haley said smirking up at him.

_"And where am I staying?"_ Nathan asked walking closer to the bed.

"_In here with me."_ Haley said as he smirked. "_Our parents know we are just going to end up in the same bed anyway, they figured they might as well let us share a room."_

_"We have smart parents."_ Nathan said crawling up the bed onto her. He placed a kiss on her stomach making her giggle as he placed kisses up her stomach on her chest, collarbone, and neck. Then held her face between both hands and kissed her chin, forehead, and both cheeks. _"God, I missed you."_ Nathan said kissing the tip of her nose making her giggle again.

_"I missed you too."_ Haley said as he finally kissed her lips. They both pulled away and just stared at each other. "_So I hear you have this girlfriend_.." Haley said going back to what happened earlier.

_"Yup, she's beautiful, smart, talented, and just plain amazing."_ Nathan told her softly. "_And I would not give her up for the world."_ Nathan told her getting serious. "_I'm serious your it for me Haley. Your all I want, all I need."_ Haley placed her hands on his face as if to hold him there even if he wasn't going anywhere.

_"You have me, all of me."_ Haley assured him. "_When I'm not with you I feel like a part of me is missing."_

_"So do I."_ Nathan assured her. _"I just wish college was over and we could be together."_

_"Me too."_ Haley said looking down avoiding his eyes.

_"What is it?"_ Nathan asked. Haley just shook her head.

_"I just..I love you."_ Haley told him even though he already knew. _"Now kiss me."_

_"I love you too."_ Nathan said before kissing her. The kiss soon heated up as Haley parted her lips allowing Nathan to slide his tongue in. They both moaned at the contact. Nathan slipped his hand down to her waist and touched the soft skin of her stomach that was now exposed from her shirt riding up. They were both lost in the kiss when there was a knock on the door causing them to break the kiss and turn their heads to the door.

_"I knew I'd find you in this position."_ Brooke said teasingly from the doorway. Haley giggled blushing a little.

"_What position is that little sis?"_ Nathan asked back a little annoyed at the interruption.

"_You know...fused at the mouth."_ Brooke said smirking. "_That's why I told the parentals I would come tell you it was dinner time. No need to thank me."_ Brooke said waving her hand dismissively causing Nathan and Haley to laugh. Nathan climbed off Haley and helped her up.

_"Thanks Brooke."_ Haley said as she stood.

_"You two would be lost without me."_ Brooke said still grinning.

"_I think your mistaken."_ Nathan said putting his arm around Brooke. "_You'd be lost with out me. I'm older remember."_

_"You really think so?"_ Brooke taunted.

"_I knows so_." Nathan answered back.

_"Face it, we need each other."_ Brooke said caving.

_"True_." Nathan said as Brooke and Haley just smiled.

They made their way downstairs to the kitchen where their mothers were setting the table.

"_Dinners ready."_ Lydia said placing some plates on the table. "_Nathan, it's so good to see you."_ Lydia said giving him a hug.

_"Hi Lydia."_ Nathan said as his mom came into the room.

_"There's my son, I was beginning to think he was only a figment of my imagination."_ Karen teased as Nathan playfully rolled his eyes.

_"Sorry mom, I've been busy with basketball and school_." Nathan explained.

_"Your sister has time to come to dinner every once in a while."_ Karen reminded him.

_"That's because she can't cook_." Nathan said as Brooke smacked him.

_"Can too!"_ Brooke defended._ "I just come to see our parents, you should too."_ Brooke reminded him.

"_Sorry mom."_ Nathan said again kissing his mothers cheek. "_I promise to come to dinner more often."_

_"Thank you."_ Karen said smiling. "_Now do you like your sleeping arrangments?"_

_"They are perfect, thank you."_ Nathan said as Karen nodded.

_"Time to eat."_ Keith said placing the steak on the table as him and Jimmy took a seat followed by everyone else.

"_This looks great."_ Lucas commented as they all grabbed food. They all ate making little conversation.

_"Is everything all set for tomorrow?"_ Lydia asked Karen.

_"I think so, I just need to cook it."_ Karen told her laughing.

_"I'll help."_ Lydia assured her.

_"I want to help too."_ Haley said speaking up as Brooke frowned.

_"I wanna help."_ Brooke said speaking up.

_"Brooke, honey.."_ Karen said softly.

_"You can't cook."_ Nathan said laughing as Brooke's jaw dropped.

_"I can too cook!"_ Brooke said defending herself again. "_Lucas tell them.."_ Brooke said pouting.

_"I..."_ Lucas said not wanting to get involved she glared at him.

_"Haley?" _Brooke asked turning told look at Haley.

_"Brooke...you messed up chocolate chip cookies this summer."_ Haley said gently as she laughed.

"_Oh! I made Lucas cookies last week!"_ Brooke said proudly.

_"Brooke, you bought cookie dough and put it on a pan."_ Lucas said smiling at his girlfriend. "_That doesn't count."_ Brooke frowned.

_"I'm sure there is something she could do_." Lydia said smiling sweetly.

"_Thank you! Someones on my side!"_ Brooke exclaimed.

"_Lord help us."_ Jimmy muttered as everyone burst out laughing as Brooke's jaw dropped again. "_Brooke, I was there for the cookies_." Jimmy said as they all continued to laugh.

_"It was one small error."_ Brooke mumbled.

_"You could always decorate the table."_ Keith offered. "_Your good at that kind of thing."_ Brooke smiled.

_"Good idea! This is gunna be the best looking table any of you have seen_." Brooke said as everyone chuckled.

_"So do you guys have plans for Christmas?"_ Karen asked.

"_Just spending it at home_." Lydia answered shrugging.

_"Come here."_ Karen answered. _"You know we would all love to have you again."_

_"We couldn't.."_ Lydia stared to say.

_"Don't even say it, you are not imposing. You are family."_ Keith said speaking up.

_"I have to talk to my sister, her family usually comes over for Chirstmas. I'll let you know. Thank you so much for the invite."_ Lydia said as Karen smiled. The rest of dinner went by good. After dinner Brooke and Lucas went home promising to be back first thing in the morning. Everyone was going to bed early because they all had to wake up and help get ready for thanksgiving. Haley was in Nathan's room on the phone with Lindsey while she waited for him to come upstairs. Lindsey was telling her about something Jenny had done when Nathan came in the room.

Haley laughed. _"That's my god daughter."_

_"She is absolutely adorable, I've missed so much_." Lindsey said.

_"It's okay, your at school."_ Haley responded.

"_I saw Nikki."_ Lindsey revealed as Haley gasped and Nathan looked over at her from where he was standing. He was currently putting away some of his clothes that he had brought home.

"_Oh my god where was the whore?"_ Haley asked urgently as Nathan chuckled.

_"She was at a party I went to, I didn't know if I should tell Peyton and Jake. They are just so happy."_ Lindsey told her.

_"It might give them piece of mind to know she's all the way across the country."_ Haley told her.

_"Yeah, she pretended not to know me."_ Lindsey said laughing.

_"That bitch_!" Haley sleethed. "_If I ever see her she's dead."_ Lindsey laughed.

_"I really wish we got to spend more time together."_ Lindsey said suddenly making Haley frown.

_"I know I missed you too."_ Haley said as she watched Nathan climb into his bed from her spot on the chair she was sitting on. "_Let's have dinner at the airport before you leave. I'll land in time to have dinner before your flight takes off."_ Haley suggested.

"_Good plan, I'm in."_ Lindsey said.

_"I'm gunna go Nathan's waiting for me to go to bed."_ Haley told her as Lindsey laughed.

"_I bet_." Lindsey teased as Haley rolled her eyes.

_"Byeee!"_ Haley said laughing.

_"Love you."_ Lindsey sang teasingly.

"_Love you too."_ Haley said hanging up the phone to look over at Nathan. _"Lindsey's home."_

_"Did you get to see her?"_ Nathan asked.

_"She surprised me last night."_ Haley told him.

_"Do you wish you stayed?"_ Nathan asked as Haley stood shaking her head as she walked towards him crawling into bed.

_"I miss her and I wish I could have spent time with her but she understands."_ Haley told him laughing down on her side so they were both facing each other.

_"How are things at home now?"_ Nathan asked her reaching out to brush her hair back softly. Haley giggled softly.

_"Nathan, I talk to you everyday."_ Haley reminded him.

_"Yeah but it's not the same."_ Nathan said. Which it wasn't now that she was right in front of him he would know if she was telling the truth. Not that Haley lied but she might to stop him from worrying about her. Haley rolled her eyes playfully.

"_It's better..I go out more, my grades are up, and my skatings better."_ Haley answered.

_"Are you happy?"_ Nathan asked her.

"_Right now? or there?"_ Haley asked him. "_Because my answer is going to be significantly different."_ Haley told him honestly.

_"There."_ Nathan reponded frowning slightly.

_"No."_ Haley answered. _"Are you?"_

_"Not really."_ Nathan told her as they both were silent then laughed.

"_We are hopeless aren't we?"_ Haley said as Nathan leaned in and kissed her.

_"I'm hopelessly in love with you."_ Nathan said as he gringed. "_Wow that was lame."_ He said as Haley laughed wrapping an arm around his waist.

_"Yeah, not your best."_

_"Is this better?"_ Nathan asked pulling her close. _"I am so in love you."_ Nathan said seriously before leaning in and kissing Haley as passionately as he could. They both pulled away breathlessly.

"_So much better."_ Haley said as they laughed. "_I love you too."_ Haley said leaning in to kiss him this time. Before they knew it they were in a heated makeout session and Nathan was on top of her. Haley was in the process of taking Nathan's shirt off. They broke apart long enough to pull his shirt over his head. As soon as it was off Haley pulled his head back to down to hers. He quickly slipped his tongue in her mouth deepening the kiss causing her to moan softly. Nathan then reached down grabbing the end of her shirt and pulling it up. Haley lifted up slightly so he could pull the shirt off of her body. After he tossed the shirt of the floor her placed his hand on the side of her cheek stroking it softly as they both breathed heavily. They didn't break eye contact or speak they just looked at each other. Haley then leaned up placing a soft kiss on his lips which Nathan responded to immediately getting lost in the kiss. He was brought back to reality when he felt Haley's small hand slide down his pants. He pulled back and pulled her hand away getting up. Haley looked startled and confused. Nathan laughed and walked to the door.

_"I'm just locking the door."_ He said softly. He then slipped off his basketball shorts before climbling back into bed with her. Haley wrapped her arms around him immediately pulling him as close as possible making his lower anatomy press against her causing both of them to groan. "_God I want you so bad."_ Nathan whispered huskily.

_"I want you too."_ Haley whispered back lifting her hips slightly as Nathan squeezed his eyes shut. Nathan reached out stilling her hips as Haley giggled. Haley then reached down and slid off her shorts quickly. Nathan slid his hand down between her thighs causing Haley to moan again. _"Nate, please."_ Haley whispered as her breathing became heavier. Nathan's lips traveled up her neck all the way to right below her ear.

_"Tell me what you want baby."_ Nathan teased slipping one finger into her causing Haley to throw her head back on the pillows.

_"You."_ Haley breathed out.

"_I dunno."_ Nathan teased adding another finger causing Haley to moan again. _"You have to be quiet though, our parents are right down the hall. Can you do that?"_ Haley nodded her head eagerly as Nathan laughed. "_Don't laugh as me."_ Haley said hitting his arm. _"I missed you."_

_"I'm only teasing you."_ Nathan told her. "_Well kind of, you do tend to be loud."_ Nathan whispered.

_"I do not."_ Haley defended as Nathan pulled is fingers out of her before plunging them back in adding another finger causing Haley to moan.

_"See what I mean_." Nathan said laughing quietly. Haley just frowned.

_"That wasn't fair you did that on purpose._" Haley said reaching down to slip her hand in his boxers. She squeezed him making him groan at the contact. _"Two can play at that game."_

_"Hales..."_ Nathan said huskily dropping his head in the crock of her neck.

_"I have an idea."_ Haley said reaching for the remote with her other hand turning the tv on.

_"Did I ever tell you how smart you are?"_ Nathan said as he placed kisses on her neck. Nathan then pulled her underwear off as she pushed his boxers down. Nathan stood up to help her as he reached in his night stand to grab a condom. Nathan then climbed back on top of her. He paused for a minute to look at her. "_I love you."_

_"I love you too."_ Haley said as he pushed into her causing both of them to moan quietly. Those were the last words spoken for a while.

* * *

**Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews. Please review again for this chapter and tell me what you think. Suggestions are always welcome.**


	17. Chapter 17

It was about 8 in the morning and Brooke and Lucas were in the car on the way over to the Scotts house.

_"Remind me again why were are going there so early?"_ Lucas asked glancing over at Brooke.

_"I told you I just want to spend the whole day with them. Haley and your parents won't be here very long."_ Brooke reminded him.

_"I love them too but it's early."_ Lucas whined pulling into the driveway.

_"Stop complaining and help me grab the bags."_ Brooke said unbuckling her seat belt and hopping out of the car. They were planning to spend the night there tonight. After grabbing the bags Brooke used her key to unlock the door to her parents house.

_"I told you Brooke, everyone is still sleeping."_ Lucas told her as they quietly made their way up the stairs.

_"Well then we will just have to wake them up."_ Brooke said smiling proudly.

_"Nathan's gunna kill youuuu."_ Lucas sang quietly.

"_Let him try."_ Brooke said smirking as she opened her old bedroom door in so they could put the bags in. _"Come on!"_ Brooke said giggling as she went to open Nathan's door. She frowned when she realized it was locked.

"_It's locked, let's go nap."_ Lucas said grinning innocently.

_"Not so fast."_ Brooke said pulling a bobby pin out of her hair as she dropped to her knee to pop the lock on the door.

"_Brooke, maybe you shouldn't."_ Lucas said quietly.

_"Shushhhh!."_ Brooke said as she popped the lock jumping up victoriously. "_I'm good."_ Brooke said sticking her tongue out at Lucas as she rolled his eyes playfully. "_Good morning!"_ Brooke exclaimed flinging the door open. Nathan and Haley both groaned from the bed annoyed at the wake up call. "_Wake up!"_ Brooke said pouncing on the bed. Haley's eyes suddenly snapped open as she grabbed the sheets holding them close to her body.

_"Brooke!"_ Haley hissed as Brooke's eyes widened.

_"Oh my god are you naked!"_ Brooke shrieked jumping up off of the bed. Lucas' jaw dropped.

_"Please tell me you have something on."_ Lucas said seeming a little mad as he averted his eyes.

_"I locked my door for a reason Brooke."_ Nathan said rolling his eyes.

_"I'm sorry."_ Brooke said softly. _"Why don't you two get dressed?"_ Brooke said sending the apologetic looks. Haley was bright red with embarassment. Lucas was still stunned.

"_How? When?"_ Lucas stuttered.

_"Come on."_ Brooke said pulling him out of the room closing the door behind them.

_"Oh my god."_ Haley mumbled flopping back on the pillows as she covered her face.

"_Are you okay?"_ Nathan asked rubbing his hand across her stomach.

_"I didn't tell Lucas that we were..."_ Haley said trailing off as she looked over at him.

_"Do you have to?"_ Nathan asked confused.

_"No it's just..we tell each other everything.."_ Haley said trailing off. _"Your lucky he likes you."_

_"I'm sure it's fine."_ Nathan said leaning over to kiss her. She returned the kiss for a minute before pulling back.

_"We should probably get dressed."_ Haley said giving him one last kiss.

* * *

Brooke was currently pulling a stunned Lucas into her old bedroom.

_"When?"_ Lucas asked. _"She was a..."_ Brooke giggled when he wouldn't say the word virgin.

_"Virgin."_ Brooke said filling in the blank. "_Did you expect her to stay that way forever?"_

_"No, I just...didn't know."_ Lucas explained. Brooke gave him a pointed look.

_"Did you really want to know?"_ Brooke asked._"I didn't tell my brother when we did...it's a little wierd, no matter how close you are."_

_"I guess your right."_ Lucas agreed taking a seat on the bed. "_Well that was not a sight I want to see again." Lucas said as Brooke laughed._

_"I'll be right back."_ Brooke said as she left the room. Lucas took the oportunity to lay down on the bed and close his eyes. Just as he relaxed the door opened causing him to open his eyes. He instantly saw Haley carefully walk into the room.

_"Hey Luke."_ Haley said tentatively as Lucas rolled his eyes playfully as he patted the empty space beside him. Haley walked over to the bed and laid down next to ther brother. _"Are you mad?"_ Haley asked quietly after a minute. Lucas looked over at her confused.

_"I was never mad. You waited until you were in love and ready, your weren't stupid about it. I just didn't know_." Lucas answered.

"_Sorry I didn't tell you."_ Haley apologized.

_"You never had to."_ Lucas told her, he understand what Brooke had said to him earlier. It's not something you share with a sibling no matter how close you are. "_As long as your happy, I'm happy for you."_

_"I'm very happy."_ Haley told him with a huge smile on her face. _"He makes me happy."_

_"How long have you guys..."_ Lucas said trailing off.

"_The night before we left the cabin."_ Haley answered as Lucas nodded._ "I know he's the one Lucas and I will do everything I can to make this relationship work."_ Haley told him honestly.

_"Even if it means coming here to visit more?"_ Lucas said nudging his sister.

_"Absolutely."_ Haley answered with a smile. _"Everytime I have the money and the time."_

_"What about after college?"_ Lucas asked. "_Would you ever consider moving here?"_ Lucas asked as Haley took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling.

_"That, big brother, I will have to get back to you on."_ Haley sitting up. _"Now it's time for breakfast."_

Haley and Lucas made their way downstairs to find Brooke and Nathan sitting on the couch waiting for them.

"_My mom's making breakfast."_ Nathan told them.

_"I'll go help her."_ Haley offered as she made her way to the kitchen.

_"Are you going to kill me?"_ Nathan asked Lucas slightly joking.

"_Maybe later."_ Lucas answered with a smile. _"It's too early right now to do anything besides lay down."_ Lucas added flopping down on the couch placing his head in Brooke's lap.

"Are you tired, baby?" Brooke asked running her hand through his hair.

_"Mhmm."_ Lucas mumbled closing his eyes. Brooke grinned and leaned down to kiss him which he responded too.

_"Brother still in the room."_ Nathan said as Brooke and Lucas pulled away.

_"Doesn't compare to what we saw this morning."_ Brooke told him as she chucked a pillow at his head.

"_We weren't going anything."_ Nathan defended.

_"You were naked_." Brooke said giving him a pointed look as Nathan shrugged.

_"You didn't see anything."_ Nathan defended.

_"Close enough."_ Lucas said as he closed his eyes again.

* * *

After breakfast Haley continued to help Karen and her mom in the kitchen. Brooke was currently setting the table. The guys had all gone outside to play basketball.

_"I'm so glad you guys decided to come here this year."_ Karen said.

_"So am I."_ Lydia agreed.

_"Me too."_ Haley added.

_"We all know you are sweetheart."_ Lydia said smiling at her daughter. Haley just smiled and they went back to cooking.

_"You are all welcome here whenever you want."_ Karen added.

* * *

They an amazing thanksgiving day together and were now in Nathans room hanging out.

_"I am soo full!"_ Lucas whined from his spot on the bed.

_"Me too..I ate way to much."_ Brooke added. Just then Nathan's phone rang.

_"Hello?"_ Nathan said answering the phone. Everyone watched as Nathan rolled his eyes. "Tim, your white." Nathan sighed cover the phone with his hand. "_Tim says everyones meeting at the rivercourt. Wanna go?"_ Nathan said asking everyone. Everyone knew what is was from going there a few times in during their summers at the beach house.

_"Let's go."_ Brooke said as Haley and Lucas nodded.

_"We are on our way."_ Nathan told him before ending the call.

_"Are you ready to meet the Tim?"_ Brooke asked Haley jokingly.

_"Should I be scared?"_ Haley teased as they all stood.

_"Most definately."_ Nathan said laughing as he put his arm around her.

* * *

They made it to the Rivercourt in about ten minutes. At the Rivercourt was Owen, Tim, Skillz, Julian, Mouth, Millicent, Anna, and Bevin. Haley had met all of them except Tim. Brooke looped her arm through Haley's and walked over talking as they went. Lucas and Nathan were already over with the guys getting ready to play basketball as usual.

"_Who's Brooke's hot friend?"_ Tim asked as he stared at Haley, everyone rolled their eyes at him. "_Yo sexy, I'm Tim. I'm sure you've already heard of me though."_ Tim said grinning cheekily as everyone tried to stiffle a laugh.

_"Tim, your an idiot." _Julian said shaking his head.

_"Hey playa don't hate. I'm just introducing myself to this fine shortie."_ Tim said grinning at Haley as she laughed. Tim cockily slid his arm around Haley's shoulders.

_"Ohhh, so your the Tim."_ Haley said teasingly.

"_So you have heard of me."_ Tim said as he grinned.

"_Oh yeah, I've heard of you."_ Haley said as Tim grinned wider. Haley grinned and stepped towards Nathan while removing Tim's arm from around her._ "Maybe you've heard of me too."_ Tim looked confused. _"I'm Haley."_ Haley said as she placed her hand on the back of Nathan's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Nathan smiled into the kiss as he pulled Haley closer. They both pulled away to see Tim's jaw dropped and everyone holding back a laugh. He then turned to look at Skillz.

"_Does she know Nathan has a girlfriend?"_ Tim asked as Skillz smacked him in the back of the head.

_"That is his girlfriend."_ Skillz said as everyone laughed.

"_Hey shortie."_ Skillz said as Haley smiled and stepped up to greet Skillz in a hug.

_"Hi Skillz, how are you?"_ Haley asked sweetly as they pulled away. They had met many times at the cabin.

_"I've been really good, how about you?"_ Skillz asked.

_"Never been better."_ Haley answered with a smile.

_"I thought Nathan was dating Lucas' sister?"_ Tim asked as everyone rolled their eyes.

_"I am Lucas' sister."_ Haley answered as she continued to hug the other boys hello.

_"How stupid are you?"_ Brooke asked rolling her eyes. _"Sorry, you had to deal with the imbicil."_ Brooke said pulling Haley away with the other girls.

"_She handled it well."_ Anna said as they all laughed.

_"His face was definately worth it."_ Bevin added.

_"I wasn't too rude, was I?"_ Haley asked wearily as Brooke laughed.

"_No, not at all. Plus he won't stop flirting with you anyway, trust me."_ Brooke said as they other girls nodded.

* * *

The boys had been playing basketball for a while now. Haley had wondered off to the edge of the water where she took a seat. They other girls were still sitting at the picnic table catching up on the lastest gossip. The boys were taking a short break from their game.

_"Dude, your girlfriend is hot."_ Tim told Nathan as he rolled his eyes.

_"I know_." Nathan responded.

_"I'd like to tap that."_ Tim commented glancing at her in the distance.

_"Watch it Dim, that's my sister."_ Lucas said warningly. The boys frequently called him Dim ever since Brooke gave him the nickname.

"_Do you ever think before you speak?"_ Owen said as all the guys shook their head.

"_Don't talk about my girlfriend like that."_ Nathan said calmly trying to ignore him since this was normal Tim behavior. He knew Tim was harmless he just didn't think alot of the time.

"_How long with this one last?"_ Tim asked stupidly.

_"A while."_ Nathan answered.

_"That's not the Nathan we know, right guys?"_ Tim asked looking around.

_"Tim, shut up_." Julian responded.

_"Is it bad that he wants it to last?"_ Mouth asked Tim.

"_It's just not Nathan."_ Tim answered.

"_Maybe he changed_." Owen added giving Tim a look.

_"I'm still the same person, I just fell in love."_ Nathan said speaking up as Lucas smiled. "_Haley is amazing and beautiful. I will do everything in my power to keep her in my life because she matters. Don't talk about her like she's some random girl because she's not."_ Nathan said walking away from the group.

_"I need to find myself a girlfriend."_ Julian said watching Nathan walk away. Lucas laughed along with the other guys except Tim who just looked stunned. Lucas smiled as he watched Nathan sneak up behind Haley and kiss her cheek before taking the seat next to her.

"_They are cute, aren't they boys?"_ Brooke said wrapping her arms around Lucas from behind.

_"They definately are."_ Anna said walking up next to Brooke.

* * *

Haley was currently sitting on the picnic table staring out at the water. She really liked it there, it was really peaceful. She jumped when she felt two hands squeeze her waist.

"_Hey baby."_ Nathan said kissing her cheek as Haley smiled.

"_Hey."_ Haley said as Nathan sat down next to her.

_"What are you doing over here all by yourself?"_ Nathan asked.

"_Just thinking, it's really peaceful and relaxing over here."_ Haley said staring out into the water.

"_What are you thinking about?"_ Nathan asked reaching over to grab her hand.

"_How much I like it here. Alot more than I thought I would."_ Haley answered glancing over at Nathan who was staring at her. She had never spend more than a night in Tree Hill and she really like it.

_"What does that mean?"_ Nathan asked curiously.

_"I'm not sure yet."_ Haley answered honestly. She then scooted closer to him and kissed him. _"When I figure it out I will let you know."_

* * *

**Author's note: I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to update. My computer was broken for a couple weeks. Thank you for all your past reviews and I hope they continue. Feel free to give ideas of what you want ot happen. I do have a plan of what I want to happen but I will try to fit in any suggestions. Thank you for reading my story.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been really busy. I went back and read the last few chapters and I realized I made a few mistakes. I had Haley meet Skillz and Tim twice. The skillz meeting over was fine because i said the second time they had known each other for a little while but tims original meeting was suppose to be at the rivercourt. Sorry for the mix up. And I realized I used Julian after I said that he was dating Lindsey in LA but I will fix that in the next chapter. I'm really sorry for the confusion.

* * *

Haley and Nathan were still sitting on the bench by the water when Haley's phone started ringing across the court in Brooke's purse.

_"Haley, phone!"_ Brooke called as she fished it out of her purse.

"_Who is it?"_ Haley yelled back as she stood up.

"_Oh, its Lindsay!"_ Brooke said excitedly as she picked it up. "_Hello?"_ Brooke said cheerily into the phone. _"It's me, Brooke! Oh my god I miss you so much!"_ Brooke said cheerily into the phone as Haley laughed shaking her head. She decided to give them a minute to talk. They had meet many times and were friends too.

_"Is she always so perky?"_ Julian asked laughing as they all watched Brooke.

_"Yes."_ Haley answered. _"But to her defense she doesn't see Lindsay alot."_ Haley explained as Julian seemed to be waiting for her to continue. _"One of my best friends from home."_

_"Where are you from?"_ Julian asked.

_"I'm from Boston_." Haley told him.

_"Julian's from LA, he's Mouth's cousin_." Nathan explained.

"_Wait did you say Boston?"_ Julian asked as she nodded. "_Haley James?"_

_"Um, yeah.."_ Haley said as she looked at Nathan confused.

_"Julian Baker."_ Julian said sticking his hand out. _"I'm dating Lindsey, Lindsey Strauss."_

_"Small world_." Nathan said laughing.

_"Oh my god!"_ Haley said jumping up._ "It's so nice to meet you."_

_"Is that Lindsey on the phone?"_ Julian asked.

_"Yeah, let's surprise her."_ Haley said dragging him towards Brooke.

_"Why didn't you tell me she was home?"_ Brooke exclaimed as Haley and Julian approached.

"_Sorry."_ Haley said. _"Can I steal the phone from you?"_

_"Yeah."_ Brooke said before holding up a finger to signal one minute. _"Sorry Linds, Haley is stealing the phone I'll talk to you soon though. Okay, miss you too bye."_ Brooke said before handing the phone to Haley.

_"Hey Linds."_ Haley said happily into the phone._ "It was good. Listen, I have someone here that wants to talk to you."_ Haley said as she smiled at Julian. "_Just wait, I'm putting you on speaker."_ Haley said handing the phone over to Julian as she clicked speaker phone.

_"Hey beautiful."_ Julian said into the phone. Brooke looked confused as Lindsey gasped through the phone.

_"Julian!"_ Lindsey said started.

_"Small world, huh?"_ Haley said laughing. "_Brooke meet Julian the guy Lindsey's dating_." Haley said filling her in.

_"Oh my god! She just told me all about you. That's the Julian your dating, I've known him for years!"_ Brooke exclaimed. _"He is cute!"_

_"Brooke!"_ Lindsey exclaimed laughing. _"I can't believe you guys know each other. This is great I wanted you to meet."_ Lindsey said. "_I just wish I was there."_

_"Julian! We have to go!"_ Mouth called from the other side of the court.

_"I have to go. Haley it was nice to finally meet you."_ He said hugging her quickly. "_Good to see you Brooke_." He said hugging her._ "Lindsey I'll call you when I get back."_

_"Bye."_ Lindsey said through the phone as the other girls waved.

"_Nice work Linds he's cute_." Haley said after Julian was out of ear shot.

"_He is."_ Lindsey answered happily. "_Oh right, I called because someone here needed to talk to you. One sec."_ Lindsay said as she handed the phone over to someone.

_"Auntiee Haleyy."_ A small voice came though the phone.

"_Heyyy Jennyy."_ Haley said softly into the phone. "_What's the matter?"_

_"I just wanted to say Happy Thanksgiving to you Auntie Brooke, Uncle Lucas, and Uncle Nathan."_ Jenny told her as Brooke raised her eyebrow at the last name specifically the uncle part.

_"Aw baby you too. Brooke's right here do you want to say hi?"_ Haley asked.

_"HI AUNTIE BROOKE! I miss youu_." Jenny yelled through the phone as Brooke laughed.

_"I miss you too."_ Brooke said. "_Did you have a fun Thanksgiving?"_

_"I ate lots and lots of cookies and and daddy played guitar and Peyton drawed a picture with me!"_ Jenny babbled into the phone as Brooke and Haley both smiled.

_"Is that my favorite god child?"_ Lucas said joining the group again with Nathan.

"_Uncle Lucas! It's me Jenny."_ Jenny said giggling.

_"No way!"_ Lucas said laughed._ "What are you doing?"_

_"Eatting ice cream now!"_ Jenny said excitedly giggling then paused. "_Uh oh I need to go to bed. I love you uncles and aunties."_ Jenny said as they all laughed. _"Bye!"_

_"Love you!"_ They all yelled laughed as Lindsey took the phone back.

_"She just wanted to say hi."_ Lindsey said with a small laugh._ "She did this cute little pout that was impossible to resist."_

_"I know that look, she does it well."_ Haley said laughing.

_"I'll let you go have fun. Peyton and I are going out with Rachel for a girls night."_ Lindsey explained.

_"Aw, I'm jealous."_ Haley said frowning as Brooke did the same.

_"Rachel really has changed since a few years ago."_ Lindsey commented.

_"I know, she's great."_ Brooke agreed.

_"Tell them I said hi and I'll talk to you later. Bye Linds."_ Haley said into the phone.

_"Byeee!"_ Brooke yelled into the phone.

_"Bye."_ Lindsey said as they all hung up the phone. Haley glanced around the rivercourt and realized they were the only ones left.

_"Would it be totally lame if I said I was tired?"_ Haley said frowning as she leaned into Nathan.

_"Yes, considering we are all having a slumber party and there is no getting out of it."_ Brooke said cheerily as she looped her arm through Haley's and began pulling her to the car. Nathan and Lucas just laughed as they watched Brooke drag Haley to the car.

* * *

They all spent the night watching movies and talking. Finally around two am Haley convinced Brooke to let them all go to sleep.

It was now the next day and Haley had gone with Brooke to her last minute cheering practice. She had promised Brooke she would spend the day with her. They were now waiting for cheering practice to start and walking around campus. Brooke had decided sometime throughout the summer that she was going to go to Duke instead of UNC and she loved it.

"_This campus is beautiful_." Haley commented looking around.

_"I know, I'm so glad I picked this school."_ Brooke answered. _"For once I actually like school."_ Haley shot her a shocked look as she laughed.

_"Brooke Scott liking school, never thought I'd see the day."_ Haley said jokingly as they took a seat one of the benches since they had a little while since practice.

"_It's shocking, I know."_ Brooke said as Haley just looked amused. They were silent for a minute when Brooke looked at Haley she looked a million miles away. "_Penny for your thoughts?"_ Brooke asked nudging her.

"_It's nothing."_ Haley said dismissing it.

_"Are things better at home and school now?"_ Brooke asked as Haley looked down for a minute.

_"It's getting easier to fake it."_ Haley answered as Brooke gave her a sympathetic look. "_It's okay though, I'm not depressed anymore I'm just...I feel like a part of me is missing."_ Haley said looking around. _"Like right now, this week, I am truly happy but there I'm not."_ Haley said trying to explain. Brooke was about to say something but Haley quickly changed the subject. _"So you and Lucas are coming to visit in two weeks?"_

_"Yeah, for your moms birthday. Lucas didn't want to miss it again and I wanted to see you, Peyton, Rachel, and everyone. I tried to get Nathan to come but he has practice."_ Brooke explained.

_"I know he told me."_ Haley answered. "_It's okay though."_

_"Oh, I have to get to the gym."_ Brooke said as she glanced at her watch as she stood up.

_"I'm going to walk around a little then I'll meet you in the gym."_ Haley told her as Brooke nodded.

_"I'll see you in there."_ Brooke said as she made her way into the gym.

* * *

It was not time to leave. They had said goodbye to Keith and Karen outside of the airport but Brooke, Lucas, and Nathan walked them out.

"_I will see you in one week tutorgirl!"_ Brooke said cheerily as she hugged her.

_"I can't wait, I'm sure everyone will be excited to see you."_ Haley said.

_"Of course."_ Brooke said as Haley laughed.

"_Bye Luke."_ Haley said reaching for her brother.

_"Bye Hales, I'll see you next weekend."_ Lucas said hugging her. _"Jake wants a party."_

_"Then we will give him one."_ Haley said instantly knowing Jake didn't get much time to do things like that with Jenny. She felt Nathan take her hand. Lucas and Brooke knew to give them a minute and went to say bye to Lydia and Jimmy. Haley let go of his hand and placed her arms around his neck.

"_I'm going to miss you so much."_ Haley said instantly.

"_It's only a couple weeks until Christmas break."_ Nathan told her as she hugged him tightly. After a minute they pulled back a little and he saw a tear on her cheek. He cupped her cheeks with each hand and wiped the tear ith his thumb.

_"Sorry, I'm such a baby."_ Haley said quietly.

_"No your not."_ Nathan told her instantly before giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "_It's only a couple weeks so go back and have fun with your friends. Before you know it I'll be there."_ Haley just nodded as she looked down. "I love you." Nathan said as Haley looked up and kissed him.

_"I love you too."_ Haley said as she hugged him again.

_"Come on honey, it's time to go_." Lydia said as Haley nodded and gave Nathan another quick kiss befor backing away.

_"Bye."_ Haley said waving to everyone before she walked off with her parents to her plane. She still had tears in her eyes as Lydia pulled her close rubbing her arm soothingly.

_"It's okay."_ Lydia whispered kissing the side of her head.

_"I'm fine."_ Haley said nodding as she faked a small smile.

* * *

Haley and her parents plane had just arrived.

_"It's good to be home."_ Jimmy said as they made their way to baggage claim.

"_I'm not sure Haley would agree with you."_ Lydia said glancing over at her very quiet daughter.

_"I've got to go meet Lindsey before she leaves."_ Haley said as they stopped in front of the baggage claim.

_"Let me just grab your bag."_ Jimmy said as it came towards them.

"_How are you getting home?"_ Lydia asked.

_"Quinn's going to pick me up."_ Haley asked.

_"Are you going right back to the dorm?"_ Lydia asked as Jimmy grabbed the bag.

_"Yeah, I have some homework to do. I'll see you at the rink tomorrow."_ Haley said hugging her mom. "_Bye daddy."_ Haley said hugging her dad as she took her bag.

_"Bye."_ Her parents said in unison as she hurried off through the airport. She had almost reached where they were meeting when she heard someone calling her name.

_"Hales!"_ Lindsey called through the crowd. Haley looked around to find her as soon as she did she smiled and made her way towards her.

_"Hey."_ Haley said as she gave her a quick hug.

"_How was Tree Hill?"_ Lindsey asked as they walked to the nearby restaurant in the airport.

_"It was really fun."_ Haley answered with a smile as they took a seat at one of the tables since it was seat yourself.

_"What did you think of Julian?"_ Lindsey asked excitedly.

"_He was great Linds, definately perfect for you."_ Haley answered.

_"He's really sweet."_ Lindsey commented as she smiled.

_"You seem happy."_ Haley commented feeling happy for her friend.

_"I am."_ Lindsey agreed. _"Finally."_

_"You deserve a nice guy."_ Haley told her.

They had now ordered there food and talking casually about things they had missed since the last time they saw each other. When Haley got quiet for a minute Lindsey knew she had something on her mind.

_"What are you thinking about?"_ Lindsey asked.

_"Nothing."_ Haley dismissed as she stirred her drink with her straw.

_"Haley.."_ Lindsey said nudging her with her food. "_Talk to me."_ Haley looked up at her for a second before deciding to tell her what was bothering her.

* * *

**Author's note**: I have more idea's for the next few chapters. This was mainly just a filler chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update I've been extremely busy. I will try to have another update within a week. Please review with thoughts and ideas. thanks.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I promise to try to update more frequently. Thank you for all the reviews, I hope they continue.**

* * *

Quinn picked Haley up from the airport after she had dinner with Lindsay. They were now in the dorm parking lot and Haley had texting Rachel on the way there asking her to meet them there.

_"Can you come inside with me?"_ Haley asked her cousin.

_"Yeah, sure."_ Quinn answered turning off the car as she watched her cousin carefully. "_What's going on Hales?"_

_"I just want to talk to you all together about something."_ Haley answered opening the door.

_"Should I be worried?"_ Quinn asked following after her.

_"No."_ Haley said laughing as they made their way inside. Haley used her key to open the door. _"I'm home!"_ Haley called entering the dorm.

_"Hey Hales, how was your trip?"_ Peyton asked getting up to hug Haley.

_"It was amazing."_ Haley answered with a smile as Rachel came into the room.

"_Okay girly, I'm here. Now what's with the crypticness?"_ Rachel asked pulling Haley into a quick hug before hugging everyone else in the room as well.

"_I wanted to talk to all of you about something."_ Haley answered going to give Jake a hug as well. "_Where's Jenny?"_

_"She's in Peyton's room sleeping."_ Jake answered as everyone took a seat in the living room. "_Now what is you wanted to talk to us about?"_ Jake asked.

_"I've been thinking about this alot since Thanksgiving break, maybe before..."_ Haley said taking a deep breath. _"I hate Harvard. I thought it would get better after Nathan and I worked things out but it hasn't. I applied for a transfer to Duke. I know before I didn't want to go far away because of skating. As much as I love my club, my coach, and my students I can do it all in Tree Hill. I want to be with Nathan all the time not just part of the time, he's it for me. I can't ask him to come here that wouldn't be fair. It makes more sense for me to be there. I don't want to leave you guys but it's something I need to do."_ Haley told them quickly before stopping her ramble. Quinn squealed pulling Haley into a hug.

_"I'm fine with it and happy seeing as I will be there next year."_ Quinn said as Haley smiled.

_"Well I'll see you in the summer."_ Rachel told her reaching over to give Haley's hand a squeeze. Rachel's family was still spending the summers on the beach. _"I think your making the right decision."_ Haley smiled once more before turning to look at Peyton and Jake. She was the most worried about what they would think. She knew that Rachel and Quinn would be fine with it. She watched as Peyton glanced at Jake while he nodded to her. Then Peyton turned back to Haley.

_"When do we leave?"_ Peyton asked grinning.

"_What? No.."_ Haley said startled. _"I could never ask..."_

_"Your not asking."_ Peyton said cutting her off.

_"But how could you decide so quickly?"_ Haley asked shaking her head still a little startled. _"Jake you have Jenny and Peyton you have.."_

_"Haley."_ Jake said cutting her off. "_Do you really think we haven't talked about this before?"_ Jake asked. "_We knew there was a chance of this happening and we want to come."_

_"There's a great music school I've been looking into."_ Peyton told her.

_"Where she goes I go."_ Jake added. _"Plus Jenny wouldn't want to be away from Peyton. And your one of my best friends so it looks like your stuck with us."_ Haley smiled as happy tears streamed down her face.

_"Thank you."_ She said moving to hug both of them at once. Haley couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Hales, what's going on?" Lindsay asked trying to gain Haley's attention again._

_"I might have done something stupid." Haley stated as Lindsay laughed._

_"When have you every done anything stupid in your life. Your like the least impulsive person I know." Lindsay told her smiling. Haley smirked as she stood up and turned around showing Lindsay her tattoo for the first time. When she turned around Lindsay was frozen in place with a shocked look on her face. Haley just chuckled and took her seat. "Do you want to repeat that last statement?" Haley asked teasingly._

_"Wha-wha-when?" Lindsay stuttered out as Haley laughed. "You've been holding out on me! When the hell did you do that?" Lindsay exclaimed._

_"I did that when I came home from the cabin. That wasn't what I was talking about I was just proving that I could be impulsive." Haley told her still laughing as Lindsay did as well._

_"Point proven. Now what did you do now that might be stupid?" Lindsay asked._

_"Well I spent the day with Brooke.."_

_"That's your first mistake right there." Lindsay said cutting her off as Haley laughed. She knew she was only teasing Brooke and her had become pretty good friends over the years._

_"Anyway, she showed me around Duke's campus and I loved it. When she went to cheer practice I applied for a transfer to Duke." Haley reavealed._

_"You did?" Lindsay exclaimed shocked._

_"Yeah, I did. I just realized my dreams didn't matter without Nathan standing next to me." Haley answered._

_"I don't think you did anything stupid at all. In fact that is one of the smartest things you've done in years. Well you know besides dating Nathan." Lindsay said laughing as Haley rolled her eyes playfully at her._

_"Really?" Haley asked still unsure._

_"You deserve to be happy Hales. And this is going to make you happy." Lindsay answered. "Now you just need to tell everyone."_

_"That's the hard part." Haley whined putting her head in her hands._

_"If you ask me I think you should surprise Nathan, Brooke, and Lucas." Lindsay told her._

_"That's not a bad idea." Haley agreed._

_"Totally romantic on the Nathan side." Lindsay added as she glanced at the clock. "Oh crap I got to go."_

_"Do you have to?" Haley asked pouting._

_"I wish I didn't but I do. Plus I have a certain boy to get back to." Lindsay said grinning as Haley did too. They both stood and started cleaning off their table. When they were done they both gave each other a sad smile. "So this is it for a few months." Lindsay said as Haley frowned and reached out to hug her. "I love you. Make sure you call me and let me know what happens."_

_"I will, I love you too. Have a safe flight." Haley said as they pulled back. Lindsay gave her a sad smile as she picked up her bag._

_"Bye Hales." Lindsay said backing up._

_"Bye Linds." Haley replied as she walked away. She hated seeing her leave but LA was where she wanted to be._

* * *

_"I'm so happy you guys want to come."_ Haley said as they separated.

_"Your my best friend Hales, plus I kind of need a change."_ Peyton admitted.

_"I was thinking maybe we should all look for an apartment together_." Jake suggested. "_It's going to be hard for you to get a dorm as a transfer."_ Jake told her as Haley nodded.

"_That's a good idea."_ Peyton agreed.

"_That is if you are willing to live with Jenny."_ Jake said unsure. He knew Haley loved Jenny but she was a college student.

"_Of course Jake, that's not even a question."_ Haley told him shaking her head at Jake's nonsense.

_"What about me?"_ Quinn whined. _"I will be there in like 6 months."_ They all laughed.

_"I'll look for a four bedroom."_ Jake offered making Quinn smile.

_"I'm so jealous."_ Rachel admitted as Haley frowned.

_"I'm sorry we are all leaving you."_ Haley said pulling her into a side hug.

_"Don't apologize."_ Rachel said shaking her head. "_We will see each other in the summer and when you come back to visit."_ Haley nodded as she watched Jake pick up Peyton's computer.

_"I kind of don't want to tell Nathan, Brooke, and Luke yet."_ Haley admitted.

_"You should definately surprise them."_ Rachel agreed immediately.

_"Jake are your parents going to be okay with you leaving?"_ Haley asked. She knew Peyton's dad was hardly ever around anyway so the only question was Jakes.

_"They want to retire and rent an RV they have been talking about it forever. They put their plans on hold for Jenny and I but I don't want them to have to do that anymore."_ Jake admitted as he continued to search on the computer. "_Look."_ Jake said turning the computer. "_There is some apartments in this complex."_ Haley leaned over to take a look at the picture as everyone else did too.

_"That's Brooke and Lucas apartment."_ Haley said almost immediately_. "Right?"_ She asked looking at Rachel for confirmation.

_"Yeah, I think so."_ Rachel agreed.

_"How awesome would that be?"_ Peyton asked grinned. "_Brooke would love that."_

_"She would."_ Haley agreed. Haley couldn't seem to wipe the smile off her face. Her new plan just seemed to be getting better and better which she loved. Now she just had to break the news to her parents.

* * *

After class the next day Haley made her way over to her parents house. She ddersperately wanted to talk to her parents after the discussion with her friends last night. She was anxious to hear their opinion on the matter. As soon as she pulled into the driveway she jumped out of the car and raced to the door. Once she got to the door she froze for a minute to take a breath. She was suddenly very nervous about what her parents would say. Then she remembered Nathan and the nervousness seemed to disappear. Then she opened the front door.

_"Mom, Dad I'm home."_ Haley yelled as she closed the door.

"_In the kitchen."_ Lydia called back. Haley immediately made her way into the kitchen to find her mom cooking dinner. "_Hey honey."_ Lydia said giving her a hug. "_This is a nice surprise. What's the occasion?"_ Lydia asked. _"I figured you wouldn't stop by until this weekend."_

_"Yeah, I needed to talk to you and dad."_ Haley explained taking a seat at the island.

_"Sounds serious, what's this all about?"_ Lydia asked.

_"Can you just get dad. I'd rather tell you together."_ Haley asked nervously.

_"Your making me nervous. Are you pregnant?_ Lydia asked bluntly.

_"Mom!"_ Haley exclaimed. "_Just get dad_." Lydia signed and opened the kitchen window.

"_Jimmy, Haley's pregnant_." Lydia called before shutting the window. Haley groaned and dropped her head on the counter as her mother chuckled quietly. Jimmy then came walking in the door looking concerned.

_"Haley-"_ He started to say as Haley lifted her head.

_"I am not pregnant."_ Haley said instantly as she watched her dad breath a sigh of relief. _"I do however have to talk to you both."_ Haley said as her dad went to stand with her mom.

"_I know Haley bob I was just teasing you."_ Lydia said smiling. _"Now go on we are listening."_

_"I..I..god this is harder than I thought."_ Haley mumbled.

"_Honey, you can tell us anything_." Lydia said taking the seat next to her at the island.

_"I just don't know what you will think and I don't want to upset you."_ Haley said as her eyes filled with tears. She really didn't think this would be so hard. She didn't know why she was getting so emotional now.

_"Nothing you could ever do would upset us."_ Jimmy said stepping closer. Haley nodded taking a deep beath.

"_While I was in Tree Hill, I applied for a transfer to Duke."_ Haley told them. They both stayed silent so Haley decided to continue. "_It's not like I want to leave you but I want to be with Nathan all the time. Plus Duke is an amazing school. I did some research on it while we were there. Harvard wasn't at all what I thought it would be. I'm not happy here anymore. At least not as happy as I could be there. I've thought about this alot I can skate and teach there. I know you probably think it's stupid I'm choosing a school for a guy and are disappointed but it's not just a guy it's Nathan."_ Haley said stopping her ramble to judge her parents reaction.

"_We aren't disappointed in you."_ Lydia said wrapping her arm around Haley's shoulders. "_You are following you heart and we know how hard this decision has been on you."_

_"Your a smart girl Haley bob, I learned a long time ago not to question your judgement."_ Jimmy told her as she smiled.

"_Did you tell Nathan, Lucas, or an of your friends?"_ Lydia asked.

_"I told Peyton, Jake, Rachel, and Quinn last night."_ Haley answered. "_And Lindsay but I want to surprise the rest."_ Haley told her as Lydia smiled.

"_How did Peyton and Jake take it?"_ Lydia asked.

"_They want to come. Peyton's looking at a great music school there. Jake's going wherever she goes and Jenny too. They are basically a family."_ Haley answered. _"They talked about it a while ago, apparently they were expecting it."_

_"We all are."_ Jimmy admitted. Haley then nodded and turned her attention to her mom. _"What about my students?"_ Haley asked. "_And the club? Miranda?"_

_"This is your life. You need to do what makes you happy. The club will understand and I will take your students. And Miranda will understand."_ Lydia said rubbing her back.

_"Thanks mom."_ Haley said hugging her mom. "_Thanks dad."_ Haley said gesturing for her father to join the hug. When the hug ended Haley had tears in her eyes.

_"I hope those are happy tears."_ Lydia teased.

_"They are."_ Haley answered laughing.

"_When are you planning on leaving?"_ Jimmy asked.

_"We found an apartment in Lucas and Brooke's building. We are driving there the day classes are over if everything goes as planned. Then I'll come back for Christmas if we have it here."_ Haley answered.

"_You planned all this last night?"_ Jimmy asked shocked.

_"Yeah, Peyton and I want to set up before Jake brings Jenny . We found a great four bedroom apartment. Quinn's going to live there too next year."_ Haley answered.

"_I'm proud of you."_ Lydia said kissing her cheek as she made her way back to the stove.

"_Don't tell anyone. I want to surprise Nathan, Lucas, and Brooke_." Haley told them.

"_Your secrets safe with us_." Jimmy promised.

"_Mom?"_ Haley asked knowing her mother would want to tell Karen. Lydia just pouted as Haley laughed.

_"If Karen can keep a secret you can tell her but that's it."_ Haley warned.

"_Thank you."_ Lydia said happily. "_Are you staying for dinner?"_

_"Definately."_ Haley agreed smiling. Everything was falling into place perfectly. She smiled at her parents as she pulled out her phone to tell Lindsay the good news.

* * *

Haley had just returned home from her parents after dinner to find Peyton alone in the living room on her computer.

_"Hey."_ Haley said coming over to flop down on the couch next to her.

_"Hey, how did it go with your parents?"_ Peyton asked glancing up from her computer.

_"It went great, they fully support my decision."_ Haley answered smiling.

"_That's awesome Hales."_ Peyton answered smiling at her friends. "_You seem so happy." _

_"I am."_ Haley answered. "_So whatcha doin?"_ Haley asked glancing over at her computer.

_"I've researching that music school and I think I changed my mind."_ Peyton replied as Haley's face went blank. "_No, not about going."_ Peyton said quickly making Haley feel better.

_"Then what about?"_ Haley asked curiously.

_"I've always wanted to own my own record label."_ Peyton told her. "_I think before I go to this music school I need to finish taking classes for business. I'm thinking of finishing my education at Duke. This taking a few music classes on the side."_

_"I think that sounds like a great idea."_ Haley answered smiling. _"Have you ever thought about cheering again?"_

_"I was thinking about it this year but I couldn't find the time."_ Peyton answered. Peyton cheered in high school because her mother was a cheerleader it helped her feel more connected to her mom after she died.

_"The captain of Brooke's squad basically offered us a spot of the team there."_ Haley told her as Peyton looked surprised.

_"She doesn't know me."_ Peyton responded confused.

_"She saw us senior year at championships."_ Haley answered. "_There are spots open on the squad. I was thinking about it because Brookes on the team and Nathan's there."_ Haley answered._ "I won't be teaching skating as much because I don't have students yet so I figured it was a good time to do it."_

_"I'd definately want to look into it."_ Peyton agreed.

_"This is getting more exciting."_ Haley said and Peyton nodded in agreement. This month couldn't fly by fast enough.

* * *

**Author's note: Please review and tell me what you think. Suggestions are always welcome.**

**I've been trying to figure out the next chapter and originally i was planning on killing off a close friend of Haley's but now I'm not sure it's a good idea. Should there be a death? Or should it happen later on the story?**


	20. Chapter 20

Haley only had about a month before she was leaving to move to Duke. She had decided not to tell Nathan, Brooke, or Lucas until she arrived at Duke. Lucas and Brooke were arriving today for Lydia's Birthday. Haley just had one thing left to do before her last class before going to her parents that night. She was going to tell Miranda about her decision to tranfer to Duke and she was dreading it. She had decided to stop by her house and tell her there verses doing it at the rink with a crowd. She nervously pulled up in Miranda's driveway and turned the car off. She knew it was now or never. She couldn't back out now. She got out of the car and made her way up to the door. She took a deep nervous breath before knocking. Within seconds Miranda opened the door looking surprised to see Haley.

"_Haley what are you going here?"_ Miranda asked surprised.

"_I needed to talk to you about something important."_ Haley told her biting her lip nervously. "_Could I come in?"_

_"Oh yeah, sorry."_ Miranda said apologizing for her rudeness. "_Come on in."_ Miranda said opening the door so Haley could step inside.

_"I'm sorry for showing up unannouced it just this is something that needed to be talked about in person."_ Haley explained. She then noticed Miranda's boyfriend standing in their kitchen making lunch. "_Oh, your about to eat I can come back."_ Haley said as she started to turn around to leave.

"_Haley, wait. Lunch won't be ready for another fifteen minutes_." Miranda's boyfriend told her._ "Your welcome to join us if you want."_

_"Thanks Andy but I don't want to impose. I also have class soon I just needed to talk to Miranda really quick."_ Haley explained as Andy nodded.

"_Let's go into the living room and talk_." Miranda offered. "_Is everything okay?"_ Miranda asked leading her into the living room.

_"Yeah_." Haley answered slowly.

_"Here, have a seat."_ Miranda said gesturing to the couch as she took a seat next to her. "_So what's on your mind?"_ Haley looked around the room nervously. _"Haley, talk to me."_

_"I just want to start with thanking you for everything you've done for me over the years. You have been by far one of the most amazing skating teachers I've ever had. And a really good friend too."_ Haley said taking another deep breath.

"_Thank you_." Miranda said watching Haley carefully. "_What's this about?"_

_"I'm transfering to Duke_." Haley said bluntly. "_I've done so much thinking about this and it's what I want to do. I'm so sor-"_

_"Haley."_ Miranda said cutting her off. "_Please don't apologize."_ Miranda said softly. _"You have nothing to be sorry for. This is what is going to make you happy. I want you to be happy."_

_"Thanks."_ Haley said softly.

"_However whenever your back in town I plan to clear my lesson time to give you a lesson."_ Miranda told her as Haley smiled.

_"It's a deal."_ Haley promised as Miranda hugged her.

_"I'm proud of you."_ Miranda whispered before they pulled away. "_Now tell me how excited is Nathan?"_

_"He actually doesnt know_." Haley told her. "_I was planning on surprising him."_

_"Aw, that's cute. Does Lucas know_?" Miranda asked.

"_No and neither does Brooke."_ Haley answered.

"_Well they will love it, especially Nathan_." Miranda told her as Haley blushed.

"_You don't think I'm making a mistake do you?"_ Haley asked quietly.

_"No, I saw the way you two were together. It's true love Haley. I'm sure you know that. You lite up when you saw him and everything snapped back into focus for you. You were a complete wreck to be honest and I didn't even know how to handle you at that point but when he showed up at the rink..You became you again. Maybe even a happier version of yourself."_ Miranda told her honestly. "_The boy flew all the way here to check on you and tell you he loved you."_

_"I know and I love him with everything in me but I'm giving up Harvard. Some people would kill for a chance at Harvard._" Haley answered.

"_Do you like Harvard?"_ Miranda asked.

"_No."_ Haley answered.

_"That's what I thought. Stop second guessing yourself."_ Miranda told her as Haley smiled.

_"Thank you."_ Haley said hugging her again. _"I should go I'm sure your lunch is waiting_." Haley said as she stoof up from her seat.

"_When do you leave?"_ Miranda asked.

"_Right before Christmas."_ Haley answered.

"_Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow?"_ Miranda asked refering to her lesson.

"_Yeah, definately_." Haley said as she nodded and they made their way out out of the living room.

"_Everything okay_?" Andy asked.

"_Yeah everythings fun Haley just needed to tell her some exciting news."_ Miranda told her boyfriend as she went to stand next to him. Andy glanced over at Haley and she smiled.

"_I'm transfer to Duke next semester."_ Haley revealed. She had known Andy as long as Miranda had been her coach. Miranda's mother was also a coach and friends with Lydia. They did alot of skating things together and all had dinner often.

"_To be with Nathan_?" Andy guessed as Haley's smile grew wider as she nodded. "I_'m happy for you."_

_"Thank you_." Haley answered. "_I'm really excited_." Haley revealed as the couple smiled at her. "_I should get to class. I'll see you both later."_

_"Bye_." Miranda and Andy said as she made her way to the door.

As Haley got in her car she felt a huge weight lifted off her chest. She was so happy to get Miranda's approval. Miranda was only five years older than her. When Miranda was younger she skated with Haley, Haley had always looked up to her as a skater. When Miranda became a teacher Haley asked her to coach her immediately. They had a different relationship than a regular student teacher relationship. They were friends also but when it came to skating they always knew when to take it seriously.

* * *

Haley had just finished her last class of the day and she couldn't wait to get back to her dorm. She knew Lucas and Brooke were already had her parents house for the weekend. Haley just had to drop off her books then head to her parents house. She quickly unlocked her door and pushed her way inside dropping her books on her kitchen counter.

_"Well it's about time."_ Haley heard as she dropped her books on the counter. She glanced over to her couch and saw Brooke lounging on it.

"_Brooke!"_ Haley exclaimed happily as she dropped her purse and ran to the couch to hug Brooke. _"What are you doing here?"_

_"Lucas took your mom out for lunch for her birthday. They wanted me to go but since they never see each other I figured I'd give them some time together. Plus I needed to visit my best friend. Peyton let me in on her way out."_ Brooke explained.

_"I missed you_." Haley said hugging her once more. _"How's Nate?"_

_"Good, just misses his girlfriend."_ Brooke answered. "_Which I get, I miss my best friend."_

_"I miss you both_." Haley assured her.

_"Move to Tree Hill it would be great."_ Brooke suggested teasingly. Haley just smiled she wasn't going to tell her the plan. She still wanted it to be a surprise.

_"You know I can't."_

_"I just figured I'd try."_ Brooke said shrugging.

"_It was worth a shot."_ Haley agreed with her as they laughed together.

"_I hear there is a party tonight_?" Brooke told her as Haley raised her eyebrow giving Brooke a look.

"_Oh yeah?"_ Haley said as Brooke grinned.

"_Yup"_ Brooke said proudly. "_I've already confirmed it with Peyton, there's no getting out of it Tutorgirl."_

_"Then I guess we are having a party."_ Haley said knowing it was a losing battle.

_"Yay!"_ Brooke said clapping.

_"The things I do for you_." Haley said rolling her eyes jokingly. "_We should probably head to my parents."_

_"Lucas got back not to long ago but I wanted to wait for you."_ Brooke told her.

"_Thanks_."

* * *

**Author's note: I'm so sorry it has taken me this long to write an update. I have been super busy. I know this isnt that long but I just wanted to get something out there. I will try to post another update tomorrow if I have time. Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Brooke and Haley had just arrived at Haley house and made their way inside.

_"We're here."_ Haley called as she walked through the door.

"_Mama James!"_ Brooke called as they walked through the house. _"They should be home by now."_

_"Let's check downstairs."_ Haley said as they made their way downstairs. "_Mom! Luke!"_ Haley called as her and Brooke made their way down the stairs. Once she got to the bottom of the stairs someone jumped out.

"_Boo!"_ The person yelled grabbing Haley in a clown mask.

"_AHH_!" Haley screamed as she punched the person in the chest and practically leaped into Brooke's arms as she screamed as well.

_"Jeez who taught you how to punch_." Lucas said taking off the mask as he cletched his chest.

"_Your such an ass_!" Haley said as she struggled to calm her frantically beating heart.

"_You scared me_!" Brooke whined but then she started laughing remembering Haley's reaction.

"_It's not funny! I hate clowns."_ Haley whined.

_"I know_." Lucas said grinning.

"_I told you to be nice."_ Lydia scolded coming into view.

_"I just couldn't pass up that opportunity."_ Lucas said laughing.

"_What are you doing down here anyway?"_ Haley asked as her mother.

"_Just some laundry."_ Lydia answered as Haley's gaze fell one her brother.

_"You didn't_." Haley said laughing as Lucas grinned.

"_What did he do?"_ Brooke asked confused.

"_He brought home dirty laundry again!"_ Haley exclaimed laughing. _"It's your birthday mom, just tell him no. He's old enough to do his own."_

_"Lucas Eugene James!"_ Brooke scolded as she wacked him in the back of the head.

"_I really don't mind."_ Lydia assured.

"_Yeah Hales, she doesn't care."_ Lucas said smiling.

"_What are we going to do with you big brother_?" Haley asked going to give him a hug. _"I missed you."_

_"I missed you too_." Lucas replied.

_"Now mama James what are the birthday plans for tonight?"_ Brooke asked.

_"I was thinking we could all go to dinner once Jimmy gets back from work_." Lydia suggested.

"_Didn't you guys just have lunch?"_ Haley asked.

"_I like food plus I want to celebrate with everyone now_." Lydia said as they laughed. _"Do you kids have any plans for later tonight?"_ Lydia asked as they all took a seat in the living room.

"_Apparently after all your birthday things we are having a party at my dorm."_ Haley answered. _"Brooke's idea."_

_"Of course it was."_ Lydia answered smiling at Brooke.

"_I just want to see everyone."_ Brooke explained. "_Wanna come mama James?"_ Brooke asked as Lydia laughed.

"_Sorry Brooke but my party days are over."_ Lydia asked.

_"It can be a birthday party?"_ Brooke asked grinning.

"_I'll be there with you in spirit. How's that_?" Lydia asked laughing.

"_It will have to do_." Brooke answered.

"_I have plans with my amazing husband later anyway."_

_"Mom!"_ Brooke and Lucas shrieked.

"_Way to go mama James_!" Brooke cheered as Haley and Lucas groaned.

* * *

Dinner was over and they were just waiting for the waiter to bring out the cake.

"_That's was a nice dinner."_ Lydia commented. "_I'm glad you were all here to join me."_

_"Of course mom."_ Haley answered.

"_Did you have a nice birthday?"_ Jimmy asked.

_"It was perfect. I loved all my gifts."_ Lydia answered. Just then she looked up and say the waiters making their way over with the cake. "_Oh no, you didn't."_ Lydia asked slightly embarassed but still smiling.

"_You bet we did_." Lucas answered. "_How could we pass up the opportunity to embarass our mom?"_ Lucas teased as they all laughed. As the waiters came over and started singing.

_"Thank you."_ Lydia said once the waiters were gone.

"_Now cut the cake."_ Jimmy said nudging his wife. Lydia laughed as she cut the cake.

"_I have some good news_." Lydia said she she helped Jimmy pass out the cake. "_We decided to spend Christmas in Tree Hill."_ Lydia said sharing a look with Haley as she smiled.

_"That's great mom but what about Quinn, Auntie, and Uncle_?" Lucas asked.

"_They decided to join us_." Jimmy answered.

"_All the way in Tree Hill_?" Lucas asked surprised.

"_They decided it was the perfect opportunity to take a tour of the school before Quinn went there next year."_ Lydia explained.

"_That's great guys."_ Lucas repeated as Brooke grinned.

"_Nathan will be very happy_." Brooke added.

"_I know_." Haley agreed before glancing at her parents. "_Thank you."_

* * *

Haley, Brooke, and Lucas were now at Haley's apartment waiting for everyone to show up for the party.

_"Hales, I'm back_." Peyton said coming into the apartment.

_"Hey P. Sawyer."_ Brooke said going to give her a hug.

_"Hey Brooke_." Peyton said as she went to give Lucas a hug as well.

_"Hey Jake_." Brooke said giving him a hug as well.

_"Hey. How are you?"_ Jake asked.

"_I'm good, how's that gorgeous daughter of yours?"_ Brooke asked as Jake smiled.

"_Getting too smart for me."_ Jake answered as Brooke laughed.

"_That doesn't take much."_ Lucas teased. _"Hey man."_

_"It's good to have you back."_ Jake said as they gave each other a quick man hug. Just then the door opened and Rachel walked in.

_"Rachel!"_ Brooke exclaimed quickly pulling her into a hug.

_"I missed you too Brooke_." Rachel said laughing.

"_Okay, party people let's get this party started."_ Brooke said grabbing a bottle of alcohol. _"Shots!"_

_"How did I know that was coming?_" Haley said groaning as Rachel pulled her into a side hug.

"_Come on Tutorgirl, you can handle it."_ Rachel told her as Haley laughed rolling her eyes.

_"Yay!"_ Brooke said as she started pouring shots.

About an hour later the party was in full swing Haley was off to the side slowly sipping her drink. She could see Brooke and Lucas laughing happily together.

"_You miss him."_ Peyton said coming up next to her.

"_I do_." Haley answered.

"_Well soon enough, you won't_." Peyton whispered as Haley just smiled. Just then Haley's phone started ringing.

"_That's weird it's Lindsey's mom."_ Haley said as Peyton lowered the music a little. "_Hello?"_ Haley said answering the phone. "_WHAT?"_ Haley shrieked causing Lucas and Brooke to slowly walk over. "_I don't understand. How?"_ Haley's hand flew over her month as she choked back a sob. She then dropped the phone and fell onto her knees sobbing uncontrollably.

"_Haley!"_ Lucas said dropping to the ground next to his sister. He saw her phone and grabbed it. _"Hello? This is Lucas, what's going on?"_ Lucas said into the phone as his eyes flew to his sister. "_Oh my god. I'm so sorry. Thanks for calling."_ Lucas said before hanging up to the phone slightly in shock and focased on his sister he had tears in his eyes at this point.

"_Okay, party's over!"_ Jake called as he began ushering everyone out. Rachel immediately began to help him.

"_Haley what's going on?"_ Peyton asked dropping down on the ground.

_"Lucas?"_ Brooke asked cautiously.

" _Lindsey was in a care accident_..._She's dead_." Lucas said as Haley began sobbing uncontrollably. Almost immediately Peyton, Quinn, and Brooke started crying as well. Jake heard and went to comfort Peyton who was now sobbing. Haley was now gasping for air as she sobbed. Lucas took her head in his hands making her look at him. " _Haley you need to breath."_ Lucas said urgently as Haley nodded still struggling to breath. " _It's okay just breath."_ Lucas said pulling her into a hug before releasing her."_I need to make a call."_ Lucas said standing up abruptly as Brooke took his spot on the floor. He made his way into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. He dialed the number and placed the phone to his ear.

"_Hey, it's about Haley..."_ Lucas started trailing off. "_Lindsey's dead. We need you here."_ Lucas finished before hanging up the phone.

It was now two hours later, Jake had managed to get Peyton in her room but she was still a mess. Haley was locked away in her room.

"_Haley, open the door."_ Lucas said knocking. She had been locked in there for over an hour.

"_Lucas' she isn't going to open it_." Quinn told him tearily.

_"Did you guys tell your parents?"_ Rachel asked.

"_I'll call them_." Quinn said standing up.

"_I just can't imagine what she's going through."_ Rachel said quietly._ "They have been friends almost as long as you guys."_ Rachel said as Brooke nodded.

_"This just doesn't seem real..."_ Brooke said as more tears began to fall. Lucas took the seat next to her and pulled her into a hug. The tears in his eyes began to well up. Haley and Lindsey had been friends since elementry school. He considered Lindsey a sister. "_I'm gunna try to get in there."_ Brooke said as she sat up and wiped her tears. _"She can't be alone."_ Brooke said as she made her way to the door. And just like she had done before she picked the lock and got the door open. She glanced over at Lucas one more time before stepping inside and closing the door behind her. "_Hey."_ Brooke said softly sitting on the edge of her bed. Haley had her back to her and made no effort to move. _"Hales, talk to me."_ Brooke said gently reaching over to comb her fingers through Haley's hair. "_I know your hurting right now but don't shut down. You need to talk about it."_

_"I should have spent more time with her_." Haley said softly.

_"What?"_ Brooke asked surprised that she spoke. "_You didn't know this was going to happen."_

_"It doesn't matter. She's one of my best friends and these past six months I've only seen her twice."_ Haley whispered.

_"Haley, you were both busy with school. Lindsey understood that. She wouldn't want you beating yourself up over this."_ Brooke said softly. "_Lindsey was one of your best friends and she loved you no matter how often you saw each other. And she knew you loved her too."_ That's when Haley broke down into sobs again. This time however she turned around allowing Brooke to hug her. "_It's okay. Let it out. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."_ Brooke whispered comforting words as she continued to comb her fingers through her hair. Haley just continued to sob on her shoulder. After a while Haley's sobs quieted down and she fell asleep on Brooke's shoulder. Brooke didn't move though and eventually fell asleep along with her. Brooke didn't know how long she was sleeping but she woke up to the sound of Haley's bedroom door opening. She slowly opened her eyes and saw her brother standing there. She gave him a teary smile as she slowly slipped out from underneath Haley trying not to wake her. She made her way over to Nathan as he pulled her into a hug. Brooke's tears started to fall again as he kissed the top of her head. _"I'm so glad your here."_ Brooke whispered pulling back slightly. "_How are you here?"_

_"Lucas called me. How's my girl?"_ Nathan asked gesturing towards Haley.

"_Not so go."_ Brooke answered. _"I'm gunna go find Lucas. Take care of her."_ Brooke said giving him one last hug before leaving them alone. Nathan took in Haley's appearance sadly. Her eyes were swollen from crying and she was a mess. He knew the second called him he needed to get on a plane immediately. He slowly made is way over to the bed and slipped onto it pulling her to him. She slowly began to stir and open her eyes. The minute she saw him the tears came again. He held her as she broke, kissing her forehead gently.

"_It's okay, I'm right here baby."_ Nathan whispered as she held him tighter. Eventually her tears began to slow down as she looked up at him.

_"What are you doing here?"_ Haley asked.

"_Lucas called me."_ Nathan told her as she nodded.

"_Thank you."_ Haley whispered before kissing him. Nathan kissed her back immediately bringing his hands up to cup her cheek as he pulled her tightly to him. "_Thank you."_ She repeated.

_"This is where I need to be."_ Nathan told her. _"I am here as long as you need me."_

_"What about classes and basketball?"_ Haley asked.

_"Let me worry about that. I am here to take care of you_." Nathan told her. "_I couldn't let you do this alone."_

_"Thank you, I really needed you."_ Haley said as she laid her head on his chest and hugged him tighter. _"I love you so much."_

_"I love you too."_ Nathan said as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

Once Brooke left the room she immediately made her way to Lucas and hugged him tightly.

"_That was really nice of you."_ Brooke whispered refering to Nathan being there.

_"I knew she would need him. Just like I need you_." Lucas told her.

"_And like I need you."_ Brooke added. Brooke then glanced over at Quinn who looked very upset. "_How are you doing?"_ Brooke asked gently squeezing Quinn's hand.

_"I just can't believe this happened_." Quinn whispered as some tears came and Rachel pulled her into a hug.

_"I think we should probably all stay here for the night_." Rachel suggested. _"None of you are really in any state to be driving and I'd like to be here when Haley wakes up."_

_"That's a good idea."_ Lucas agreed. _"You and Quinn can take the couches. I'll blow up an air matress for me and Brooke."_ Lucas said standing up to get the beds ready. Brooke stood up and joined the girls on the nearby couch.

_"I know I didn't really know Lindsey that well but I really liked her."_ Rachel told them sadly._ "She was really nice and she seemed like an amazing friend."_

_"She was."_ Brooke agreed."_She really liked you too Rachel. She told me after her trip here. She said you turned out to be a really great person once she got to know you_." Brooke told her as Rachel gave her a teary smile.

"_She told me the same thing."_ Quinn agreed.

_"Okay, we should get some sleep."_ Lucas said once he was down setting up the air matress as well as giving both Rachel and Quinn pillows and blankets. They all silently agreed and laid down to go to sleep.

* * *

**Author's note: I will try to have another chapter up within a couple of days. Please review and feel free to give me any ideas! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, I'm really sorry it's been months since I have added a chapter. I have been super busy then when I was ready to update my computer broke. But it's finally fixed! I've gotten everyone's reviews and I'm sorry for the mistakes I still have a few stories that haven't been completed that I do plan on working one once this is done. I think I should be having about two to three more chapters and an epilogue. Brooke and Nathan's parents are Karen and Keith, sorry for any confusion. And I know I repeated Tim's meeting that was a mistake the second meeting is the one that counts, sorry. And Haley never spent a summer in tree hill they weren't in Tree hill they were in a beach house close by. Really sorry for any confusion. I will try to edit better before posting these last few chapters. And as always I am always open to any suggestions.**

* * *

The next morning Haley woke up first. As soon as she started moving Nathan woke up also.

"_Hey._" Nathan whispered as Haley frowned.

"_I was hoping last night was a dream_." Haley whispered.

"_I'm sorry." _Nathan whispered as Haley's eyes filled with tears. As a sob escaped her lips Nathan pulled her tightly against him. "_It's okay. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." _Nathan whispered soothingly into her ear. After a while Haley's sobs seemed to disappear as she calmed down. She raised her head and gave Nathan a teary smile, Nathan reached out and wiped some of the tears away.

"_Thank you."_ Haley breathed. "_You being here means everything to me."_

_"You can't do this alone_." Nathan told her._ "And I wouldn't want you too."_

_"I love you._" Haley whispered breathily as she swung one leg over his waist to straddle him.

"_What are you doing_?" Nathan whispered. He knew she was still upset and didn't want to do anything to upset her more.

"_Help me forget for just a few minutes_." Haley whispered as she leaned down to kiss him. He responded immediately. They didn't do anything besides kiss but it seemed to be what Haley needed.

"_I love you_." Nathan whispered hoarsely as they pulled away. "_I'm here for you as long as you need me."_

_"Thank you._" Haley whispered. "_Can you just stay for the funeral? I know practice is important and you have classes to get back to I just._.." Nathan stopped her by placing a finger to her lips.

_"I wouldn't miss it. Not only because you need me but I knew her too._" Nathan reminded her.

"_Thanks_." Haley said sitting up. "_Could you call Julian_?" Haley asked.

"_Yeah_." Nathan said glancing at the clock it was only 8. "_Let's give it a few minutes. I wanna check on Brooke_." Nathan said remembering she was upset too.

"_Let's go_." Haley said getting out of bed followed by Nathan. Once they went into the living room they saw that Brooke was already awake and hugged Haley immediately.

_"I'm okay Brooke_." Haley whispered half heartedly.

_"Luke and I are staying a few extra days."_ Brooke told her as she nodded. Haley then went to hug brother as Brooke did the same.

"_Thank you_." Haley whispered to Lucas. "I_ really needed him."_

_"I know. I love you, Hales."_

_"I love you too._" Haley whispered back as she heard Peyton's bedroom door open. At that moment she looked over to see Peyton coming out of her room. Peyton noticed Nathan immediately and gave him a small smile nodding in acknowledgement before focusing on Haley. Haley chose that moment to rush over to her pulling her into a bone crushing hug as they both began crying again. They pulled away when they heard a knock on the door. Lucas went to answer it. Quinn and Rachel were now sitting up wide awake as well.

"_Hi mom_." Lucas said as soon as he opened the door and saw his mom standing there.

"_Hey Luke_." Lydia said giving him a hug. "_How are you doing?"_

_"Better than Haley_." Lucas answered glancing back and Haley who was still standing near Peyton.

"_My baby_." Lydia whispered racing over to Haley and Peyton. She pulled them both into a hug immediately. They all cried quietly clinging together. Nathan stood there quietly watching the scene unfold. Brooke, Quinn, and Rachel all had tears streaming down there face. Jake looked like he was barely holding it together. Lydia pulled back reaching both her hands up in attempt to wipe the girls cheeks. She gave them a sad smile and glanced around the room at everyone there. Her eyes fell on Nathan and she gave him a sad smile before crossing the room to give him a hug. "_Thank you_." She whispered for only him to hear.

"_I wouldn't be anywhere else_." Nathan whispered back before they pulled away.

_"Did you tell your parents you were leaving the state this time?_" Lydia teased trying to break some of the sadness that was throughout the room. Nathan chuckled softly.

"_They paid for my ticket_." Nathan answered. "_They want to come to the funeral if that's okay?"_

_"Lindsay would have liked that_." Haley said speaking up.

"_I'll let them know when the arrangements are made_." Lydia told him. Lydia then made her way around the room hugging Brooke, then Rachel, before taking a seat next to Quinn. She pulled her niece to her hugging her. Quinn immediately snuggled into her aunt as Haley took the seat next to Lydia. "_I was going to go by Lindsay's parents house. Who wants to come?" _Lydia asked. She knew it was soon for people to visit but Deb and her had been good friends for years.

"_We all want to_." Haley answered.

"_I don't have too_.." Rachel said trailing off. "_I want to be there for all of you but I don't want to intrude."_

_"Your not intruding_." Peyton said stopping her.

"_We want you here_." Haley clarified. "I _want you to come."_

_"Okay._" Rachel agreed.

"_How about I let you girls get ready then we can head over_." Lydia offered.

"_I don't know about everyone else but I could use a coffee_." Jake told them.

"_Let's go downstairs and get everyone coffee_." Lydia suggested. "_That way the girls can get ready."_

_"I'll come._" Lucas offered.

"_I will too I just need to make a call on the way down_." Nathan told them as he grabbed his phone. He made his way to Haley. "_Will you be okay?"_

_"Yes, thank you_." Haley said kissing his cheek. The girls quickly gave the guys their orders before they left.

"_Do you guys mind if I shower quickly_?" Peyton asked.

"_No, go ahead_." Haley answered sitting back down on the couch.

_"I don't have any clothes_." Quinn told them.

"_Come borrow mine_." Peyton said gesturing for her to follow.

"_Brooke and Rach do you guys have clothes?_" Haley asked.

"_I do._" Brooke answered.

_"I could use some. I only brought sweats to sleep in._" Rachel told them.

* * *

As the guys and Lydia made their way downstairs Nathan pulled his phone out to make a call.

"_Who do you have to call?_" Lucas asked curiously.

_"Julian_." Nathan answered.

"_That's Lindsay's new boyfriend._" Jake said filling in Lydia.

"_Does he know_?" Lydia asked sadly.

"_I'm not sure. Haley asked me to call him_." Nathan answered. "_He's Mouth's cousin_."

"_Small world_." Lydia commented piecing it together in her head. "_Did they know.."_

_"No it was a total coincidence Haley and Julian pieced it together while you guys were in Tree Hill_." Nathan explained. They were know at the small coffee shop downstairs. "_You guys go ahead. I'm just gunna call real quick_." Nathan said stepping away from the group.

"_Nate do you want your usual_?" Lucas called out as Nathan stepped away.

"_Yes, please_." Nathan answered placing the phone to his ear.

"_Hello?"_

_"Hey Julian it's Nathan_." Nathan said taking a deep breath. "_Haley wanted me to give you a call..."_

_"Haley? Oh good, I've been trying to reach Lindsay for the last 24 hours but her phone was off now it's disconnected."_

_"Dude..No ones called you?" _Nathan said putting his head down taking a quick breath. "_I don't know how to break this to you. I'm in Boston with Haley and even she only found out last night..."_

_"Found out what? What's going on_?" Julian asked more urgently. He was starting to panic.

_"There was a car accident, Julian. Lindsay didn't make it."_ Nathan said softly.

"_Wh-what? B-but_.." Julian was breaking down and Nathan didn't know how to handle it. Especially not over the phone. He wasn't close with Julian, they were friends but not close.

_"I'm really sorry_." Nathan told him.

"_I'm going to fly there, if that's okay?"_

_"It's more than okay. She would want you here. I'm not sure who knows out in LA yet but maybe you could tell her friends, if your up to it_." Nathan told him.

"_Okay. Can you keep me posted on the arrangements_?" Julian asked. It was clear he was trying to stay strong on the phone but Nathan know as soon as he hung up he would be crying.

_"I will. Hang in there_." Nathan said as he hung up the phone. He glanced over and saw that the group was still waiting for their drinks. He dialed one more number.

"_Hello?"_

_"Hey Mouth."_

_"Nate, how's school_?" Mouth asked. "_Are you excited for break?"_

_"Yeah, listen Mouth I needed your help with something."_

_"Okay, anything_." Mouth said sounding confused.

"_I'm in Boston with Haley. This is actually about Julian..."_

_"Julian_..." Mouth said sounding more confused.

"_Remember Lindsay_?" Nathan asked.

"_Yeah, Julian's girlfriend."_

_"She was in a car accident yesterday..she didn't make it. That's why I'm with Haley right now. I just had to break the news to Julian. He wants to come to the funeral and everything. Maybe you can make sure he's okay. I'm sure he's not taking it too well. I just figured if anyone knew how to help him it would be you."_

_"That's awful..Thanks for telling me. I'll give him a call. How's Haley?"_

_"She isn't taking it too well._" Nathan answered. "_I'm going to stay for a few days for the services. Brooke and Lucas are here too. Brooke's upset too. It's been a tough night."_

_"Tell them I'm thinking of them and I'll help Julian. Thanks for the heads up._" Mouth thanked.

"_No problem. I'll talk to you later_." Nathan said hanging up.

"_How did it go_?" Lucas asked coming up to him with his coffee.

"_He didn't know. He seemed okay but I think he was just trying to be strong on the phone_." Nathan answered as Lucas nodded. "_I called Mouth too. Maybe he can help him."_

_"Good plan_." Lucas commented as Lydia and Jake joined them.

"_Let's head back up_." Lydia said leading the way.

* * *

About an hour and a half later all the boys and girls had showered. No one knew how they got ready that fast but they had managed to throw themselves together. They all quietly made their way to the cars. After about fifteen minutes of driving they all pulled up outside of Lindsay's house. They all silently got out of the Car.

"_Are you guys ready for this_?" Lydia asked breaking the silence.

_"As I'll ever be_." Peyton answered as Lydia nodded and gestured for the group to follow her to the door. Nathan noticed Haley slowing down her pace as they got closer to the door. He gently pulled her closer to him a placed a gentle kiss on the side of her head as they all came to a stop at the door. Lydia knocked in the floor and they all waited for it to be answered. Within a minute a tears eyed Mary answered the door. As soon as she realized who it was a soft sob escaped her lips. Lydia immediately pulled her into a hug.

_"I'm so sorry_." Lydia whispered as Mary broke down in tears. After a few minutes she managed to compose herself enough to notice everyone else standing there. She stepped aside to let them all in the house. Once inside Peyton and Haley took the opportunity to step forward a little and Mary pulled them into a hug. Haley and Peyton had tears streaming down there faces. Haley reached her hand back for Nathan and he knew what she wanted immediately and squeezed her hand in his own letting her know he was there for her.

"_You girls were her best friends_." Mary told the shakily as they pulled away. "_You were so important to her. "_

_"She was important to us too_." Haley told her honestly As Peyton nodded.

"_She loved you girls. In her eyes you weren't just best friends you were sisters."_

_"We loved her too, so much_." Peyton said as tears streamed down her face.

Mary gave them a teary smile as she went to hug Jake,Lucas, and Quinn. She hugged Jake first.

"_Jake, the protector, you were always there for her when she needed a guy's advice or just a friend_." Mary said giving him a teary smile. "_Thank you."_

_"She was like a sister to me. I am so sorry_. " Jake said softly. Lydia then hugged Quinn.

"_Quinn, the baby of the group_." Mary said as Quinn laughed softly. "_You were also one of her best friends. You were so important to her_." Mary told the younger girl."_The way she talked about you, people assumed you were her little cousin."_

_"She was important to me too. I can't believe she's gone_." Lindsay whispered as Mary nodded sadly. Next was Lucas, she gave him a teary smile.

_"Lucas, the big brother she never wanted_." Mary said softly as they both laughed. _"You always looked out for her. I know she would get mad sometimes but it meant the world to her. She loved you as a brother, remember that_." She said shakily as they both tried to wipe their tears.

"_ I loved her too like a sister." _Lucas told her as Mary hugged him one last time. Once Lucas pulled away last he wrapped his arm around Brooke.

"_This is my girlfriend Brooke and Haley's best friend_." Lucas explained.

"_Brooke_." Mary said Giving her a teary smile as she hugged her. " _I've heard so much about you from the girls And Lucas. It's great to finally meet you."_

_"It's good to meet you to. I just wish it were on better circumstances_." Brooke said softly as she hugged her back. " _Lindsay was an amazing person."_

_"Thank you_." Mary said pulling Back. "_Lindsay had very similar things to say about you_. " Mary's gaze then shifted to Rachel.

"_Mary this is Rachel_..." Haley started before being cut off.

"_Ahh the bitch_. " Mary said chuckling as Rachel looked shocked. " _That turned out being a really great person. I heard about you_. " Mary said giving her a hug. "_Don't worry Lindsay told me all good things_. " Mary said making them all laugh softly.

_" I wish I could have got to know her better."_ Rachel told her honestly.

" _Me too_ " Mary said shifting her gaze to the last person in the group. "_You must be Nathan_." Mary guessed as Nathan nodded. " _She was so happy for you two when you finally got together. She had been talking about it for years. She said you two were perfect for each other._" Mary said as she hugged him. "_Don't loss her."_

_"I don't plan too. Lindsay was an incredible person and friend_." Nathan assured her.

" _Thank You_." Mary said sadly.

"_How's Rick_?" Lydia asked. Rick was Lindsay's dad.

"_He's not doing so well_." Mary confessed. "_Would everyone like to sit_?" Mary asked gesturing to the living room. Most of the group went to sit minus Haley we went to hug Mary again.

"_How are you being so strong about this_?" Haley asked truly amazed.

"_I'm sure it won't last much longer once it sinks in but for now I am being strong for Lindsay, she always lived life to the fullest with no regrets."_

_" I always admired that about her_." Haley confessed as more tears came. "_How do I live here without her_?" Mary hugged her again.

_" You keep her in your heart where she's always with you_. " Mary said softly. " _And rumor has it you won't beg here much longer_." Mary whispered.

"_She told You_?!" She whispered.

"_She said she has never been more proud of you_." Mary revealed as Haley tried to smiled but ended up sobbing instead. Mary pulled her into another hug._ "I won't tell anyone."_

_"Thank you_." Haley whispered as she pulled back and they made their way over to the group. Haley took the seat next to Nathan and immediately snuggled into his arms. "_Mary, I'm not sure if Lindsay told you this but she was seeing something in LA."_

_"She did_." Mary said with a small smile."_She was almost giddy with happiness_." Mary said remembering. "_Oh dear I hope someone told him."_

_"I did_." Nathan said speaking up as Mary looked confused._ "I'm good friends with his cousin and friends with him_." Nathan explained as Mary nodded._ "I also called Mouth, his cousin, to make sure he was okay."_

_"That was sweet of you_." Mary told him.

"_Did he know_?" Rachel asked.

"_No, he didn't_." Nathan said softly shaking his head.

"_How did he take it_?" Brooke asked concerned.

"_As good as can be expected_." Nathan answered. "_He would like to come to the wake and funeral."_

_"Oh absolutely_." Mary answered immediately. "_I would really like to meet him."_

_"He's a really nice guy, a sweetheart._" Brooke told Mary making her smile.

_"I'm glad_." Mary replied with a sad smile.

* * *

The days seemed to drag on as Lindsey's friends from LA started to arrive. The Scotts' also arrived and were staying with the James' in the guest room. Julian had come with Mouth and they were also staying at the James'. Nathan and Haley were still staying at Haley's dorm since Haley's hose was full of guests. Julian had met Lindsey's mom the day he arrived in Boston. Mary told him she had always pictured Lindsey ended up with someone just like him. They all watched sadly wishing Lindsey could be there.

Haley was currently sitting in front of her mirror quietly brushing her wavy hair. She couldn't believe today was the day she had to say goodbye to one of her best friends. She never thought this would happen but now she was left dealing with it. She felt her eyes fill with tears as she thought about it. Lindsey was one of the people that had been there for Haley through everything; first crush, first kiss, first heartbreak. She had been there through the good and the bad. She never thought there would be a day that Lindsey wouldn't be here, she was wrong.

"You okay?" Haley heard from behind her as she glanced in the mirror to find him sitting on her bed. Haley just shrugged. "What are you thinking about?"

"Lindsey." Haley answered. Nathan nodded sadly. "We should go." Nathan nodded taking her hand to help her up. He pulled her into a hug once she stood up. Haley immediately burying her head into his chest.

"Everything will be okay." Nathan whispered kissing the top of her head.

* * *

They funeral went by slowly. It was a hard day for everyone there. Nathan stayed by Haley's side the entire time. They were now back at Haley's parents house. A lot of people had gone to bed. Haley and Peyton were outside on the porch getting some air.

_"This day doesn't seem real_." Peyton said breaking the silence.

_"I wish it wasn't_." Haley responded glancing back toward the house. She caught Nathan's eye in the window as he smiled at her softly.

"_You definitely found a keeper_." Peyton said bringing her back to the conversation. "_Not that I doubted it before but this really solidifies it."_

_"I know, he's been amazing_." Haley agreed.

"_With everything that's happened are you still okay with leaving_?" Peyton asked not sure how she felt about things now.

"_It's just made me realize how much I want to do this. I don't have a question in my mind anymore."_

_"I was hoping you would say that_." Peyton answered with a smile.

"_Lindsey thought it was the right chose too_." Haley told her looking down.

_"She was really proud of you. I don't think a year ago you would have the guts to do anything like this_." Peyton said as Haley laughed softly.

"_Not a chance_." Haley agreed looking back though the window at Nathan who was currently talking to Jake. "_But he's totally worth it_." Peyton nodded. "_When it's right you just know, right_?" Haley said as Peyton glanced at Jake through the window. "_Baby mama drama and all_." Haley said making Peyton laugh knowing she was talking about her and Jake now.

"_He wants me to adopt Jenny_." Peyton said unable to stop the smile from forming on her face. Haley smiled also. "_Not right now but in the future..."_

_"When you get married_." Haley said filling in the blank as Peyton nodded. "_And when will that be?"_

_"Sooner than you think_." Peyton said reaching into her purse to pull out a small silver ring with a small diamond on it. It was very simple but that didn't matter to Peyton. All that mattered to her were Jake and Jenny. Haley gasped as she watched Peyton slip it onto her finger. Haley shrieked as she pulled Peyton into her arms. _"We want a long engagement but he said he couldn't wait any longer to ask. I didn't have it on because I __didn't want to make this day about me."_

_"Congratulations!_" Haley said as the door opened and Nathan, Jake, Lucas, and Brooke came out.

"_We heard yelling_." Lucas said as Haley nodded smiling picking up Peyton's left hand causing Brooke to scream too hugging them. The guys took the opportunity to congratulate Jake as the girls hugged. Once they girls let go of each other Haley went over to hug Jake.

"_Congratulations_." Haley said before they broke apart._ "I am so happy for both of you."_

_"Me too_." Nathan agreed.

"_It's about time_." Lucas said going to hug Peyton.

"_I am so making your dress_!" Brooke squealed clapping.

"_Whoa slow down_." Peyton said laughing as Brooke frowned. "_You can make it_." Peyton said making Brooke smile. "_But we are having a long engagement so you have a while_." Peyton said smiling as Jake pulled her into a hug. Haley smiled as she watched how happy her friends looked. She just wished Lindsey could have been here to see this.


End file.
